A Priestess For Middle Earth
by jumpingmanatee
Summary: Why doe these things always happen to Kagome? And where has the well taken her this time? Follow Kagome as she goes on a new adventure in a new world, and who knows maybe this time find her true love.
1. Chapter 1

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome yelled as she marched back to the villiage of Edo. Leaving Inuyasha in a crater the shape of his body. It had been five years since the Shikon No Tama had been completed and returned to Kagome's body making her immortal. Since then she was allowed to return to the modern Era only once, to make her choice. Kagome knew where her heart lay. So it was with a heavy heart she said goodbye to her family and returned to the past. But things did not turn out like she expected. Instead of having her happily ever after with her love. She ended up having a brother sister relationship and being eternal roomates with a petulant Inuyasha. In the a hut in the village of Edo.

Kagome never regretted her decision to stay in the Feudal Era. She got to be with her adoptive son, Shippo. She got to care for him and watch him grow up to be a fine Fox Youkai. But Shippo didn't need her as much any more. He was beginning to make his own life away from her. Though she was happy for him, she missed her adoptive son terribly.

She also got to see Sango and Miroku finally get married and begin a family of their own. Having moved back to the demon slayer's village to rebuild meant that they had Sango and Miroku had even less time to spend with their friend. Though they did visit, those visits were getting fewer and far between. Of course Kagome did not begrudge the couple anything. She understood why and accepted it. Besides what was the point of complaining, it wouldn't change anything.

So Kagome embraced her role as the Shikon No Miko. And with the help of Inuyasha they continued to eliminate the evil youkai that plagued the villages. She also used her spiritual powers to heal the sick and the wounded. But lately her heart was longing for her time of adventure with her friends. The danger, the excitement! The near death experiences! She craved for another adventure, but this time without Inuyasha.

And that is was lead to the Sit.

"Don't be stupid Kagome. You can't go off looking for an adventure on your own just like that. Besides knowing you, you won't get five miles from the village without getting hurt, kidnapped or nearly eaten without me." Inuyasha said in a snide tone as he lept into a nearby tree. Kagome kept walking back to the village, not bothering to acknowledge that Baka Inuyasha until… She heard his laughter. With her eyebrow twitching she stopped turned to face the tree and looked at the Hanyou. Fear was suddenly plain on Inuyasha's face. He knew he did it this time. Kagome took a deep breath. Inuyasha…SIT! Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as the enchanted beads were activated and dragged him back to earth from the top most branch of the tree. Hitting the ground face first.

"Stupid Inuyasha, I don't need him to protect me anymore. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Kagome mumbled to herself as she walked back to the village. She enters her hut and begins to pack her tattered yellow backpack with what would be essential for her new adventure. Inuyasha comes rushing into the tent. "Oi wench whachya do that for? I was only telling you the truth. You're too much of a weakling to be on your own. Look I'll just come with you and we can have an adventure together."

Kagome ignored the irritating Hanyou. She continued to pack her backpack. She packed all of her medicinal herbs, some extra priestess clothes. Some clothes from the modern world that she brought back with her on her last visit. Also some ramen she had stashed away for a rainy day. She packed a month's worth. She packed her cooking pots, her flint rock to start a fire and her lighter and flashlight with extra batteries that she brought from home. And of couse her sleeping bag. She didn't know how long she would be gone but she packed for all kinds of weather, just in case. She of course taking her sword with her and bow. Kagome made sure that there were plenty of arrows inside the quiver so she wouldn't run out anytime soon.

Once she was done she left the hut and headed over to Lady Kaede's hut. The older priestess was sitting outsides sipping tea with her eyes closed. She heard Kagome approach. "When were ye planning on leaving Kagome?" Kagome sat down next to the older woman, she shouldn't be surprised that Kaede knew. But she was going to ask anyway. "How did you know Kaede? " The priestess opened her eyes and looked at the young woman. "This is a small village Kagome, word gets around. Especially with Inuyasha screaming you can't go on an adventure without him at the top of his lungs. She chuckled and took another sip of her tea. Kagome looked at the woman that had become her mentor friend and like a mother to her and ask her. "Am I being stupid for wanting this adventure alone?" Kaede took another sip of her tea, placed it on the mat next to her and turned to face Kagome. "No Child I do not think ye are being foolish. I think ye long to spread your wings away from Inuyasha now after all these years ye have been together. Ye have taken care of him long enough it is time for the both of ye to grow up, perhaps without being part of each others' lives. Ye have been good for Inuyasha he has finally matured and can have a life of his own now. And if he so chooses find his perfect mate.

Your time has also come, Kagome. To find yourself, find your true happiness. Make a life for yourself without Inuyasha. This adventure will be good for the both of you. And who knows you may find your perfect mate on this adventure as well." The woman laughs when she see Kagome roll her eyes. "Either way child I will miss you dearly. Kagome embraced Kaede and left.

 ****Somewhere in time, Midoriko watched as Kagome prepares for her adventure:****

 _*"It's time little one. You have learned all that you needed to learn, now your true adventure begins. It is time to take you where you truly belong and to be with your true love.*_


	2. Chapter 2 Not Again

Kagome woke up before dawn hoping to be able to leave the hut undetected by Inuyasha. He was still insisting on going with her and it was beginning to get annoying. She never thought after all this time they had spent together and all the things they had lived through she would honestly be sick of him. But he had finally gotten on her last nerve. Not that she didn't still love him like a brother but he was suffocating her now more than ever. She really needed to get away.

Slowly she made her way out of the hut all was quiet with the coming of the dawn. Kagome gave a silent cheer having made it this far. She decided to head toward the sea, her intention was to get to the mainland and explore China or Chin as it was known at the time. She wanted to increase her Miko powers to include youkai from the continent just in case. But before she left, Kagome decided to stop by the Goshinboku tree and the well. She got to the holy tree kneeled down in front of it and said a prayer. No sooner had she finished her prayer when she heard rustling in the leaves above. "Oi Kagome, you really weren't thinking about leaving without me were you?" Kagome's head fell forward as a sweat dropped appeared. "Inuyasha! Yes I have every intention of going without you! Can't you understand, I need this. I need to be on my own for a while. To prove to myself that I can take care of myself. You, Sango, and Miroku have always taken care of me, looked after me. It's time to go out on my own." Inuyasha sighs. "I get it Kagome I do. But you don't have to prove to anyone that you can take care of yourself. We all know what you're capable of. There's no need to put yourself in harms way just to prove a point." He says as she keeps walking. She stopped in front of the well and looked at the Hanyou. "It isn't just about proving I can take care of myself. I don't know I feel it inside of me that it's time to move on. That there's something waiting for me out there and I need to find it, but on my own. It's hard to explain. Almost like my time here is finished." Inuyasha was taken aback. What does that mean?

Suddenly a bright blue light can be seen coming from the Bone Eater's Well. Kagome and Inuyasha look at each other and rush to the well. It has been activated again! As Kagome peers inside a sudden a strong gust of wind knocks her over and she falls into the well clinging to her backpack and bow. Almost as if she was pushed in. With a bright blue light Kagome vanishes from sight. "Kagome!" Inuyasha screams as he too jumps into the well. But instead of passing through as he could in the past, he only lands at the bottom of the well. "Kagome!" he screams as he begins digging around for her to no avail.

Kagome lands in the bottom of a well waist deep in water. 'Oh great the well has water in it.' She still believes that all she did was go back to her own time. She is then struck in the head by a bucket as someone attempts to get water from the well. "Ouch! Hey whoever is up there could you help me please?" Kagome is surprised to see a man standing over the hole, Kagome looks around again and then realizes this is not the bone eaters well. Then where on earth is she! The man looks at her curiously having not understood a word she said, then he speaks. "How did you get down there young Miss. 'English! I must not be in Japan anymore, its a good thing I took and excelled in English at school!' Kagome thought. Having at least figured that out, she was able to switch to English. She spoke so well an accent was hardly noticed. "Please sir, I fell in the well could you please help me get out?" The man hesitated for a moment then told her. "I'll need some help I'll be right back." With that the man left.

Several minutes passed when the man came back. "Alright Miss we have a rope for you, just tie it around and we'll pull you up. Kagome protested. "No wait could you haul out my stuff first then take me out?" There was a brief disscussion and it was agreed. "Tie your belongings then and we'll haul them out, Miss." Kagome looked up at her would be saviors. "Kagome, my name is Kagome." There was a pause. "K-Kagome, what an odd name. Alright Kagome my name is Bilbo we have your things now we're going to pull you out." With that the rope decended again and Kagome tied it around her waist. With great effort they were finally able to haul her out of the well. When she finally got out of the well she slumped to the ground catching her breath. She looked around and saw this odd little home set inside a hill. She looked around, nope she was definitely not in Japan anymore, but where on earth was she. She looked at the little man that stood before her. He had large hairy feet and blonde curly hair. He probably only reached her chest and that said a lot considering that Kagome herself was not that tall in the first place.

"Where am I?" Kagome questions as she looks at the Hobbits that helped her out of the well. "Why you're in Hobbiton, my lady where else?" Kagome gave them a queer look "Hobbiton, where is that? is that in England?" All the Hobbits looked at each other in surprise. How could this young miss not know where she was? Maybe she hit her head when she fell in the well? Well, since it was Bilbo's well he volunteered the information. "You're in the Shire Miss and we don't know where this England is. Kagome looked around in alarm. 'Oh no! What if this was a different world?' It had always been in the realm of possiblility that there were other worlds. If she could travel between the past and present, why couldn't she travel to different worlds? Well apparently she had. Very calmly she stood up in her miko garb and addressed Bilbo. "What world is this?" She asked never taking her eyes off the Hobbit. The rest of the Hobbits back up. What world is it? What other world is there? They began to eye her suspiciously in her strange garments. Luckily Bilbo being a Baggins and of more sensible mind than the others took matters into his own hands. "Look why don't you come with me we'll get you cleaned up and then we'll figure out this mess together. Kagome flared her aura and could find no evil in the little Hobbit so she accepted his offer. Together they went into his smial where he proceeded to show her where the bathroom was.

Once inside Kagome took off her kimono and proceeded to change. Luckily the clothes in her back were still dry. She decided to wear a more modern dress as it was obvious she was not in her world and the kimono and obi made her look even more out of place. Kagome comes out of the bathroom and is met by Bilbo. Bilbo looks her up and down. He calms a bit, at least this attire that she is now wearing he is more familar with, as opposed to the other baggy thing she had on earlier. Bilbo leads her into his parlor. "Now my dear what did you mean by what world is this? What other world could there be but Arda or Middle Earth as it is known?" Kagome gulped, she knew it. That stupid well did to her again, only this time it sent her to a different world. Kagome tried to stay as calm as possible. She looked Bilbo straight in the eye and tried to explain. "Bilbo the reason I asked you what world this is, is because this is not my world. In my world there are no little people like you, there are no homes like yours. I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but what are you?"

Bilbo looked at the girl puzzled. Could she be serious? Could she really be from another world? She seemed genuinely confused although she seemed to be handling the news of being in another world quite well. Had it been him, he would have fainted straight away. He decided that he believed her. Her appearance alone was enough to prove she was from another world, but something told him this was not something she would lie about. "Kagome was it?" She nodded her head. "Kagome I am a Hobbit, we are also known as Halflings." Kagome nodded her head. "Okay what other things are in this world I should know about?" Bilbo gave her an odd look. "If you don't mind my asking, why is it you are not more distress that you are no longer in your own world?" Kagome looked at him and sighed a sweat drop appeared. "Because I'm used to it. This isn't the first time this has happened to me. Only this time the well took me to another world instead of another time."

Bilbo was taken aback, what kind of being could time travel through a well? "How is that possible Kagome?" Bilbo asked a look of confusion on his face. Kagome began to explain to Bilbo that she is a priestess and what had happened to her while she traveled 500 years into the past. For some reason she felt she could trust the Hobbit and he felt the same way. She told him of her life up until she was 15, about being pulled into the well. About Inuyasha and her friends, about the Jewel and her quest. She told him all about Naraku and defeating him and choosing to stay in the past. She also told him of her urge to travel alone and find new adventure. "And now I'm here so I guess maybe I was meant to come here." Kagome concluded. Bilbo puffed on his pipe and thought. "Well I don't know what kind of adventure you will find here Kagome, but I open my home to you. You are more than welcome to stay here as long as you like." This was what Kagome was looking for. While it wasn't froth with danger or terribly exciting, it was something new and definitely different from what she was used to. She could get used to living here for a while then eventually try to find a way back home. But she was in no hurry.

"Thank you, Bilbo I accept your offer." Kagome said with a bow. Bilbo returned the bow. "Now that, that is settled come its almost time for second breakfast. Bilbo said as he stood up and held his hand out to the young lady. Kagome took his hand but looked at him surprised. " *Second* breakfast, Bilbo?" He smiled at her and lead her to his kitchen. "My dear girl, you will find out that we Hobbits enjoy the simple things in life. But the thing we enjoy the most is food." Bilbo says with a laugh. Kagome too laughs, she liked Bilbo. She liked him very much and living with him and learning about him and Middle Earth was going to be quite interesting indeed.

Once in the kitchen Bilbo busied himself to prepare second breakfast. But Kagome stopped him. "At least let me repay some of your kindness by making you breakfast, Bilbo." He began to protest but Kagome wouldn't hear of it, she insisted. Finally Bilbo agreed. He showed where everything was in his kitchen, but before she got started she asked him. "Bilbo, I don't suppose you have any rice here do you?" Bilbo's face lit up. Rice was a rare commodity in Hobbiton. Traders from the race of men traveling from Gondor had passed through their village selling the grain telling the inhabitants that this grain still came further beyond Gondor. From the South and far east, so rice was something he treasured and very rarely used. So if Kagome was going to cook some he was very interested to see how. "Yes Kagome I do have rice, it's in the larder." Bilbo showed her where and explained. "I got this barrel of rice from some traveling merchants that were traveling from Gondor years ago. I haven't used a lot of it I'm not exactly sure how to cook it other than as a pudding." Bilbo said as he showed her the barrel. Kagome's eyes brightened. "Well I'm a fairly good cook Bilbo and rice is a staple in our diet where I come from. If you like I can give you a few recipes? But for now let me cook some for you and make your second breakfast." Kagome shooed Bilbo out of his own kitchen and began to cook. Bilbo decided to do some gardening while he waited for second breakfast.

Bilbo was in the middle of weeding his garden when the most wonderful smells began to waft out of his back door. Looking at his watch it was almost 9:00, time for second breakfast. He wasn't sure he should go in the house or wait. Just as he made his decision to remain outside, Kagome comes outside looking for him. "Oh Bilbo there you are, I just finish so if you would like to wash up we can eat. As Bilbo stepped into his house he was bombard by exotic smells he had never smelled before. It smelled delicious and the Took side of him was very curious about what exactly she had made. He quickly made his way to the sink and washed his hands.  
Kagome was in the middle of setting the table in the dining room when Bilbo came in. "Ah Bilbo good, now have a seat while I bring out the food." Kagome said as she led the Hobbit to his chair. "Kagome it isn't necessary for you to serve me I can get it myself." The Hobbit said standing up. Kagome gently pushed him back in his seat. "Bilbo it is the least I can do, besides this has to be served a certain way according to my culture. So let me just do this, please?" Bilbo huffed and nodded. Kagome happily went back into the kitchen.

After Kagome brought out all the food as Bilbo watched in fascination. He had never seen food prepared like that, the Baggins side of him was very wary while the Took side was dying of curiosity. The Took side won out in the end. Kagome served him in traditional Japanese fashion instructing him exactly how everything should be eaten. Once he came to the rice balls, Bilbo eyed it suspisiously, "And what exactly is this?" Bilbo asked "They're called rice balls try it I'm positive you'll like it." Kagome told him with a sweet smile. Bilbo couldn't resist that smile of hers, pick up the rice ball he took a bite and fell in love with it. "By Yavana, this is incredible Kagome, you must teach me to make these." Kagome beamed under the praise. It had been a long time since anyone had appreciated her cooking. Inuyasha would eat it without a word then go about her business, and Shippo was hardly ever around to compliment her. It felt good to have some appreciation. "Thank you Bilbo I will be happy to show you, if you will show me the things of your world." Bilbo happily agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Getting To Know A New World**

After second breakfast Bilbo decided to show Kagome around all of Hobbiton. Kagome was a a little nervous, but Bilbo patted her hand reassuringly. "Don't worry Kagome, We Hobbits are a little wary about strangers. But once the rest of the Hobbits get to know you, you'll be welcomed with open arms!" Bilbo tells her confidently, hoping that it happens that way. Rumors hadd already spread through the village that there was something wrong with this girl. "First she was found at the bottom of a well. Then she was wearing the strangest type of clothing I have ever seen. And to top it off, this girl asks what world this is? What world this this is?! What other world is there?" Cackles Lobelia Sackville-Baggins to a young Hobbit woman at the market. "If that doesn't prove she's off her nut, then nothing will. I just hope she doesn't have some sort of fit and ends up killing poor Bilbo with at bow she was seen with." She says with fake sentiment. In the distance Lobelia spots Bilbo escorting the lovely Kagome toward the Market. Lobilia says a hasty goodbye to everyone at the market and retreats to her home.

Kagome was thrilled at the sight of the market. She had never seen a market like this before, well not in person anyway. It reminded her of those movies of medievel times sshe use to watch back home. Everything was so colorful and lively. She half expected to see a court jester running around. Kagome went from stand to stand examining all of their goods. Bowing and introducing herself to each Hobbit. They would all give her a curt nod in return. Kagome wasn't fazed, she remembered what Bilbo had said. That they would be wary of her at first. So she would go on her merry way.

Bilbo was glad that Kagome was enjoying herself. Despite what she may have said, he still felt that she may be feeling at least a little bad about being pulled out of her own world so he hoped this littlee outing helped. Though the people's attitude towards Kagome did not go unnoticed by him. "Kagome it's almost time for elevenses how about we go over to the Green Dragon?" Kagome couldn't believe it was time to eat again but Bilbo said Hobbits enjoy food so she happily agreed, Bilbo escorted her to the little tavern. Once there Bilbo decided that they should sit outside and enjoy a little slice of cake and tea. "Kagome wait here I'll get it for you. She was about to protest be he waved it off. "It's no trouble what so ever and with that he took off inside the tavern.

Upon entering Bilbo ran into his cousin Primula and Drogo Baggins. Ah maybe now he could get some answers. "Good morning cousins, nice weather we're having." Bilbo said "Yes very nice weather." Drogo says, a little uncomfortable, Primula not so much. "May I sit with you a moment I left Kagome outside and must return to her. I just need to place our order." Primula motioned for him to sit. "Is that her name? It's a strange name, but still very lovely." Drogo shifted uncomfortably. Bilbo narrowed his eyes at his cousin. Just then the waitress came over and took Bilbo's order, once she left he direct his gaze back at Drogo. "Alright cousin, what is going on? Why is everyone being so exceptionally rude to Kagome?" It was Primula that answered. "Lobilia Sackville-Baggins has been spreading rumors that your friend is mad and that she may be dangerous." Primula tells Bilbo with a sigh, Drogo nodding in agreement. Bilbo was shocked since when do people listen to Lobelia Sackville-Baggins! "That is all nonesense, she was only a little disoriented when we pulled her from the well." He wasn't sure whether kagome wanted anyone to know that she came from a different world. "And as far as hurting me, why Kagome wouldn't hurt a fly unless she had to." Bilbo hoped he was right. That seemed to calm the couple down. Bilbo's order arrived, he excused himself and went back outside to Kagome.

Bilbo came back outside, placing the tea and cakes in front of Kagome then sitting down opposite her. Kagome gladly accepted. oddly enough she was hungry again. Maybe it was the whole travel to another world thing? They ate in silence for a while, then after taking a sip from her tea Kagome addressed Bilbo. "So Bilbo tell of the other inhabitant of this world?" Bilbo wasn't sure where to begin. 'Well lets start with the obvious.' "There is of course the race of me which you obviously belong to." Kagome smiled "What else?'' There are wizards, Dwarfs, Elves-" Kagome cut him off " Oh Elves! I bet their adorable so tiny and cute!" She squealed with excitement. Bilbo gave her an odd look. "I don't know what kind of Elves you're used to seeing, Kagome. But the Elves of Middle earth look nothing like you have just described. Granted I've never seen one, that is not the way the are described. They are tall ethereal looking with perfect hair and skin, it is even said the glow." Kagome looked at Bilbo wide eyed then started to laugh. She laughed so hard she was doubled over. Bilbo just gave an odd look. "I'm sorry Bilbo I'm not laughing at you or your description I was just laughing at the fact because that is nothing like the way Elves are described back home. But it doesn't matter, Elves are fictional where I come from anyway. Changing the subject what other things will I encounter." Bilbo paled a bit. "Oh there are awful things too Like Orcs Goblins, Wargs and there is also a Dragon." Kagome was completely unfazed. To her it sounded like a bunch of Youkai and of course she had delt with dragons before so she wasn't that worried.

Bilbo noticed that she wasn't that concerned at the mention of all the foul thing of Middle Earth. "Kagome this thing do not bother you?" She smiled and shrugged. "I've seen worse I'm sure I can fight them off. I just hope my spiritual powers can purify them. What is more upsetting is the rumor going around your village that I'm crazy. Though I understand it, a girl being pulled out of a well wearing strange close, would seem odd to anyone. It's still upsetting." Bilbo sighed stood up and offer his hand to Kagome. "Well why don't we head home and prepare lunch, we have been sitting here for quite some time talking." Kagome looked around noticing that the whole market was almost empty as everyone had gone home for lunch. She got up and followed Bilbo back to his home.

When they reached Bilbo's home they found Drogo and Primula sitting outside enjoying the sun. Bilbo was actually quite surprised to see them. The minute Prim saw Bilbo and Kagome she stood up and put on her best smile. Cousin! We came by to have lunch with you and your new friend, Kagome was it?" Glad she remembered Bilbo mentioning her name. "It's a lovely name, very exotic." Kagome blushed "Thank you very much, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." Primula blushed in return. "Oh well, I'm Primula Baggins, but you can call me Prim and this is my Husband Drogo Bilbo's cousin." Kagome bows "It's nice to meet you both." Bilbo coughs to get their attention. "Well how about we step inside and Drogo and I make lunch while the ladies become aquainted." Drogo gave Bilbo an odd look but with a discreet pinch from Primula, he quickly agreed. As they walked in Bilbo held Prim back. "Thank you Prim I appreciate that." She only nodded in reply.

As they were enjoying their lunch they suddenly heard a blood curdling scream from outside. Everyone rushed outside, while Kagome, having heard that before rushed into the room that Bilbo was letting her use and grabbed her first aid kit. Rushing back outside, she looked around to see where all the commotion was coming from. In the distance she saw a group of Hobbit men carrying a child toward the houses while the child's mother came running towards them shrieking like a banshee. "Lotho, or my poor baby Lotho! What happened to him?!" One of the men tried to explain to the hysterical Lobelia Sackville Baggins. "He was getting into some sort of mischief in farmer Maggot's crops when the dog gave chase. Apparently he wasn't watching where he was going and took a tumble off the ravine. Lobelia Wailed. "My son would never be up to any mischief, he's a good boy!" Hamfast Gamgee rolled his eyes. "Be that as it may ma'am the boy broke his leg and its a nasty break the bone broke through the skin." All the Hobbits within hearing distance gasped. there was only one thing they could do, amputate.

There was no other way. There were no healer in Hobbiton and the closest one was in Bree. There was no chance of getting the lad there in time to save the leg. They gave the boy some calming tea to ease his pain while Otho dragged his wife away, this was not something he wanted her to see. Once the boy was unconscious they were ready to begin. When suddenly they heard from distance. "Wait, wait oh for Kami's sake please wait!" All eyes turned to Kagome who was running at full speed with her first aid kit in her hand, she skidded to a halt next to the boy. "I can heal the boy." She said after taking in a gulp of air. Kagome reached out for the blanket that was covering the Lotho's leg but her hand was stopped by the Thane. "Who are you, may I ask young Miss." "My name is Kagome and I'm a healer and I assure you sir that I can heal this boy's injury. Everyone eyed her suspiciously after all isn't she the one that Lobelia said was mad? Hamfast pulled the blanket away. "Can you heal that?" There was a collective gasp as a lot of people had yet to see the extent of of Lotho's injury. Kagome looked at the compound fracture, then looked at Hamfast dead in the eyes and without flinching she said. "Yes I can just give me some room."

Hamfast was surprised by the determine look in her eye so he told everyone to step back. Kagome kneeled down next to the boy. She placed her hands above the injury and closed her eyes. She let her spiritual powers flow through her. Her entire body began to glow a brillant pink as she focused all her energy on the wound. Slowly the bone began to recede back into the skin and fuse back together. It was about that time that Lobelia saw Kagome hover over her son and let out a shriek. "Get her away from my precious boy before she kills him!" She was stopped by several hands. "Hush Lobelia, Kagome is healing your son, the bone is already back in place." Primula Baggins informs her. Lobelia could only stare wide eyed

Kagome continued to work running her hand along the boy's leg making sure the leg had healed correctly and that there was no infection. Once she was finished she stitched up the boy's wound placed some healing ointment on it and wrapped the wound. Kagome let out a sigh of relief then turned to the boys mother. "Your son will be fine in about a week, Don't let him walk on it or the bone may break again. Kagome handed her a few items. Here are some bandage so you can change them daily. When you change them be sure to put this oinment on the wound it will help heal it faster. I'm also giving some herbs so you can make him some tea to ease his pain. It's a little bitter just add a little honey that should help." Lobelia took everything that Kagome gave her without question. "How can I ever repay for what you have done for my little boy?" Kagome smiled "There's no need to thank me I'm a healer that's what I do." Then she frowned and took a step closer to Lobelia. Though if I were you I would stop spreading rumors about me being mad, or the next time you need my help I may not be so generous. GOT IT?! Lobelia for once hung her head in same and muttered. "got it, I apologize." Kagome brightened again. "Good I'll be by to check on Lotho tomorrow. With that they went their seperate ways Lobelia had Otho carry Lotho home and Kagome and the other went back to Bilbo's to finish their lunch.


	4. Chapter 4 Orcs in the Forest

Time went on and as the people of Hobbiton became more aquanted with Kagome. They discovered that she was a sweet and loving girl with a good heart and good intentions. Who only wanted to help in any way she could. And as Bilbo predicted she was eventually welcomed with open arms. It was discovered that Kagome had a real talent with the children of the village. It was not uncommon to see her surrounded by children. Teaching them new games from her own world. And telling them stories about her adventures in the Feudal Era. Yes everyone eventually found out she was from a different world and had come to accept it. After all it was no fault of her own that she was different. Kagome taught the children the medicinal properties of many plants that grew wild. And even some that were grown in there very own gardens. As Hobbits this not only appealed to the children it appealed to the adults as well.

The biggest surprise was the change in Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. After Kagome saved Lotho's leg, Lobelia couldn't stop singing Kagome's praises to the heavens. And as unlikely as it sounds, she and Kagome became good friends along with Primula Baggins. Kagome would often have tea with them and they would each go over to the other's home for dinner. Everyone was surprised by the change in Lobelia's attitude. Especially toward Bilbo and Bag End. She was no longer envious of her cousin but was instead content with her home and with her life, all thanks to Kagome. It seems that Kagome brought out the best in people. Lobelia was even kind enough to make several outfit for Kagome. For the summer and the upcoming winter with Prim's help of course. "Thank you so much you guys, but you didn't have to go through all the trouble. I would have eventually found something for myself." Kagome gushed as she tried on the dressed and the trousers and tunics for the winter. They had also made her a woolen cloak for winter along with mittens. Kagome looked absolutely adorable in her new clothes. "It was no trouble Kagome it was the least we could do after everything you have done for us." Lobelia said. Prim could only agree.

They were soon going to find out how much help Kagome could be. Winter had set in and it was one of the coldest winters anyone could remember. But luckily everyone in the Shire were well prepared for the long winter ahead. Kagome was kept busy with all of the cold and flu remedies for the Hobbits in Hobbiton and also through out the Shire. She was now traveling as far as Brandybuck and Tookborough treating Hobbits. She was handing out her herb remedies like there was there was no tomorrow. But in some instances, in the cases that were so severe, she would use her spiritual powers to heal them. Kagome didn't mind, she enjoyed being useful. And of course never charged for her services. Though some of the wealthier families insisted on paying her in a few gold coins. Even though she adamantly refused. They always seemed to end up in her pockets.

On one particular trip back home. Kagome happened to come across Lotho and an unfamilar Hobbit boy, as they came running out of the forest. They looked as if they had seen Naraku himself. "Boys, boys what's the matter?" Kagome asked concern written all over her face. "Orcs, Kagome, we saw Orcs in the woods!" Lotho told her as he began to tug her toward home. Kagome's brow furrowed. "How many did you see?" Kagome asked in a serious tone. As she lowered her pack to the ground and took her bow and quiver full of arrows and slung it over her shoulder. "There were five of them. They must of crossed the Brandywine now that it's frozen." The other Hobbit boys tells her. Kagome gave a curt nod, she had a determined look on her face. "Okay boys listen closely, I want you to take my bag and go home. I'll deal with this." Both boys looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "No Kagome, let's just go. The Orcs didn't see us, we can get away." Kagome shook her head. "Huh-uh, those things came here for a reason, my guess it's a small raiding party. If I don't stop them now, a lot of people could get hurt or worse killed." The boys looked at each other concerned. "Do you think you can?" Lotho asked "Trust me, I've delt with much worse." Kagome said with a smirk. "Now both of you take my pack and run home.

Kagome takes a deep breath, says a prayer to whatever Kami can hear her in this world and walks into the forest. It had begun to snow, but with the cover of the trees she was fairly protected. Kagome trekked further into the forest always with her bow at the ready and an arrow notched. As she stalked stealthly through the trees just as Lord Sesshomaru taught to. She wondered what these Orcs looked like. Bilbo had told her briefly that Orcs used to be Elves. That were constantly tortured that far exceeded their limits. Along with other vile things. Kagome shivered, she was positive she didn't want to know what those other things could have been. But she was curious about what the end result produced.

Her curiosity was soon answered. Kagome actually smelled them before she saw them. Their stench was so foul, that she didn't need Inuyasha's nose to pick it up. They smelled of rotting flesh, unwashed bodies and feces. Kagome had to cover her mouth to prevent herself from vomiting. Though the stench did remind her of some Pig Youkai she once had to fight in the Feaudal Era. She peered around the tree and finally got her first look. The Orcs were filthy, digusting creatures with a sickly green tint to their skin. And it looked like if you meerly touched it you would get a wicked infection of some sort. The Orcs were tall, well tall compared to her. They were wearing armor and had sharp sword that could cleave someone in two. They had sharp teeth and claws, good for ripping flesh. But what impressed upon Kagome the most was that they were arms to the teeth. 'I was right this is a raiding party, otherwise they wouldn't be so heavily armored. Well they're not going to be doing any raids not while I'm around.

Kagome confidently stepped out from behind the tree. And immedietely caught the attention of all five Orcs. "Well, Well, Well look what we have here boys. A nice tiny morsel, a human female. Oh she'll do nice for supper or anything else we can think of. All the others cackled in response. Kagome grimaced in digust, but she was used to having something try to eat her or something to that effect. Just then the lead Orc took a step toward her. Kagome raised her bow "I wouldn't come any closer if I were you" He gave her a wicked grin and took another step closer. Kagome drew her bow back. "I'm warning you, leave this place and never return or die where you stand." Kagome barely finished her sentence when the Orc came charging at her. Kagome calmly released the arrow. It went whizzing through the air laced with Kagome's spiritual powers. It hit the Orc right between the eyes. Purifying him and turning him to ash.

The other Orcs wer paralyzed with fear until one spoke. "We'll leave, we'll leave." Kagome was surrounded by her pink aura, she flared it out and knew instantly that they were lying. "You had your chance." The Orc closest to her knew what that meant. He took a swing at Kagome with his sword but missed entirely, leaving himself wide open. Kagome reached around and touched his side and began to purify him. The remaining three having seen what had happened made a run for it. Kagome picked up her bow and aimed " HIT THE MARK!" She fired three arrows in rapid succession. Having each one hit their intended target turning all to ash. Kagome stood up and stretched then looked at her filthy hand from where she had touched the Orc. "Ugh, I sure wish I had some Purell hand sanitizer right now." She washed her hand the best she coud in the snow and went home.

When she got home was greeted by a crowd of Hobbits all worried sick about her. Especially Bilbo, he now considered Kagome his best friend. And if anything happened to her, he would never forgiven himself. The two had become close over the passing months almost like brother and sister. So he took her safety as something serious that should never be played around with. By the time she had reached the outskirts of Hobbiton the whole village was in an uproar. There were even some brave Hobbits willing to go help her, but they would have just been in the way. Once everyone had settled down and have given Kagome a chance to was her hands with soap and water. She began to tell the exactly what happened.

"It was just as I had expected the Orcs were here for a raid." Everyone in the group gasped. "And the boys were right there were five of then." Bilbo stepped forward, "What happened Kagome." She took off her cap and mitten and sat down while innkeeper of the Greed Dragon brought a hot cup of tea. "Well, I stepped out from the tree warned them to go or die. They threaten to eat me, nothing out of the ordinary. Then I shot the first Orc and purfied him. That was a little surprising, but I guess my powers work on all evil. I ended up purifiying them all. And now I'm here, it was really no big deal. Bilbo scoffs. "No big deal she says." As he throws his arms up in frustration. "You my dear friend could have been killed." Kagome chuckles at him. "Oh my dear sweet Bilbo. This was nothing, I have delt with much worse thing than this. So don't worry." She says as she pats his arm. "But this just goes to show that my skills are rusty and my Miko power are not as strong as they should be. I should have sensed the evil long before the boys told me. I'm out of practice. This is something that I'm going to have to fix before something worse comes along." Bilbo looked at her wide eyes "S-Something worse?'' He stuttered. "Trust me Bilbo there is always something worse. I better start training again and putting up protective charms. With that she got up excused herself from everyone and went home.


	5. Chapter 5 Unexpected Guests

The rest of the winter passed without further incident. Kagome continued to visit other villages throughout winter treating coughs and coldsand the occaisonal injury. Though Bilbo would somethimes insist on going with her, it was hardly necessary. "Bilbo nothing will happen to me I told you. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Bilbo only huffed and insisted. "NO, no someone should accompany you on these trips and that someone is me. I may not be of any use, but at least I'll keep you company when we're running for our lives." Kagome laughed at the little man and finally agreed.

Finally the long winter had passed and the good people could get back to one of the things they liked most, gardening. While it was true that Kagome had to plant her herbs to maintain her medical stockpile. She loathed doing so, she would prefer picking the wilde hers and roaming the countryside. Instead she asked Bilbo if he would be so kind as to include some of her herbs in his garden, he readily agreed. "It will give me a chance to study them and record them in my book of flower." With a thanks Kagome ran to her room and grabbed her bow and arrows. "Where are you off to?" Bilbo questioned. "Oh, well remember when the Orcs attacked? I told you that I need to train and start putting up protection charms, well that is what I'm going to do. Start training and continue putting up protection charms." Bilbo was surprised. "You mean you been putting up protection charms this whole time. Kagome winked at him and nodded. "Why do you think nothing else has happened? The minute those Orcs came through an area where there was a charm they were purified. And once I have them all the way around the Shire it will create a barrier against anyone or anything with evil intentions. So come on my dear Bilbo let's get going I'm almost finished.

Kagome hadn't realized how large the Shire actually was, lucky for her and Bilbo they ran into some Rangers from the North. And with some convincing and demonstration, the Rangers agreed to help Kagome finish creating her barrier. By placing The sutras so many miles apart from each other on trees or boulders all through out the rest of the Shire. "Oh thank you so much Captain, you have no idea how much I appreciate this." Kagome said as she beamed at young captain who blushed under her praise. "Anything we can do to help keep the Shire and it's people safe, priestess." He gave her a devistating smile in return. "Perhaps you'll give me a demonstration of your skills with that bow one day." Kagome looked at the bow in her hand and then at the impossibly young Ranger. "Perhaps I will, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." The Ranger blushed again *you* can call me Estel, my lady. And I look forward to that day, but for now we must go." With that Estel and the other Rangers said their farewells and were gone.

Now that, that was settled Kagome and Bilbo returned to Hobbiton and they made it just in time for lunch. So decided to head over to the Green Dragon instead of home. They had a very pleasant lunch then each went their seperate ways. "I'm going to go do some target practice, want to come, Bilbo?" With a sigh Bilbo looked at his watch. "No I think I'll just go home, smoke my pipe and relax. I'll see you later though and if you want I'll take your pack home for you." Kagome beamed at Bilbo. "Thank you Bilbo, hey after you relax for a bit maybe I can show how to defend yourself, you never when you might need to." Bilbo said he'd think about it."

After leaving Bilbo, Kagome went out into the woods and found a nice clearing with a brook running through it. There she sound a nice patch of grass and settled herself down. Laying her quiver next to her and her bow across her lap she began to meditate. It had been a long time since she had meditated. She hadn't noticed how run down and stressed she had been feeling. But as she was meditating she could feel her body and spirit begin to renew itself. Kagome finished her meditation and began doing some target practice on a dead tree.

Shot after shot Kagome would hit the target, well sort of. She was always a little bit off. Not enough for anyone else to notice, but she knew. She was also getting tired faster. Her spiritual energy was as strong as it once was and that frustrated the hell out of her. She was in the process off retrieving the arrows from the tree when she felt a little push against the barrier she put up around Hobbiton. Kagome paused for a moment. The aura wasn't anything evil, but is was mischievous. For some reason it reminded her of Shippou. Kagome continued to monitor this aura while she put her things away until she gasped, she took off running with bow and quiver in hand. The aura was heading straight for Bag End.

By the time Kagome got to Bag End, she could hear Bilbo having a rather loud discussion with someone. That someone turned out to be a tall old man with a pointy grey hat a flowing grey robes. 'A Wizard.' Kagome thought. She could sense it in his aura and like before knew he wasn't evil just a little mischieveous. But now he was become a bit too aggressive and rude towards for Kagome's liking and she wasn't going to stand for it. Kagome marched up the rest of the path and got between the Wizard and the Hobbit. "Hey buddy just who do you think you are?! Trying to force *MY* friend to on some adventure he doesn't want to go on! And then telling him it would be amusing to you. What kind of sick person does that, huh? Who are you anyway? Kagome demanded. "Kagome you better not he's a-" Kagome cut him off "A Wizard, yes I know. That still doesn't give him the right to play with other people's lives! And you still haven't answered me. Kagome told him eyebrow ticking.

Gandalf couldn't believe his ears, who was this feisty little woman that was speaking to him like this? And what was this power that she possessed. He felt it upon entering the Shire. It tried to bar him from coming into Hobbiton. But as he investigated further, Gandalf found one of her charms and tried to remove it. He got a slight zap, it didnt hurt it was more of a numbing sensation. But after that, the barrier gave way a bit and he was able to continue his journey. Now he finds himself standing in front of the young lady that undoubtedly put up the charm in the first place.

She was an interesting little thing. Taller and leaner than a Hobbit, but definitely shorter than most Dwarves. It was obvious she was from the race of Men but her facial feature were exotic and very attractive. She has raven black hair with a petite nose and big beautiful blue eyes. That for some reason reminded him of someone else, but he couldn't put his finger on it at the moment. Right now though, those eyes were looking angryly at him. "Excuse me but are you the one who put up those charms?" Gandalf asked The tick in Kagome's eyebrow only got worse. I asked you first WHO. ARE. YOU?" Gandalf could see he wasn't going to get anywhere until he answered her question. Gandalf cleared his throat. "My name is Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey and I am as you guessed a wizard. I am also at your service." Kagome narrowed her eyes and stared at him for a while as the tick in her eyebrow slowed down. "Now my dear, may I ask who are you and are you the one that put up those charms?" At the mention of the her charms, Kagome became defensive. "Why do you want to know about my charms?"

"Well now let's be fair. You know who I am but I have yet to learn who you are young lady." Kagome sighs, he was right. No matter how big of a bully he was being to Bilbo she was taught better than that. She was taught to respect her elders even if wern't as harmless as they looked. Kagome bowed to the Wizard. I'm sorry Gandalf, my temper got awayfrom me. My name is Kagome Higurashi and I am a Priestess. The charm you found todayis just one of many that have been placed throughout the Shire with the help of Estel and his Rangers. Once the Rangers finish placing all the charms around the Shire, a barrier will form keeping all evil being out of the Shire. But in the meantime I placed a barrier over Hobbiton alone." Gandalf was impressed. Oh he knew of priestesses. They had not existed in Middle Earth for ages, not since before the Elves. And now to have one in this day and age was to say the least astonishing. 'Yes she would definitely be helpful on this quest.' Gandalf thought.

"Tell me Kagome what happens if evil does try to cross your barrier?" Kagome opened the gate leading to Bilbo's home and offered Gandalf a seat outside on the bench. Bilbo having long since retreated back inside. "They will be purified and turned to ash." Gandalf sat down on the bench, patting the seat next to him inviting Kagome to sit. Kagome decided she liked the wizard that reminded her of a kitzune. Oh, she had no doubt that he was a trickster and that he was trying to trap her into something. Kagome sat down next him anyway.

Gandalf proceeded to prepared his pipe, then light it with his finger. Kagome was not impressed. He took a few puffsoff his pipe then directed his gaze upon her. "Kagome I know you are not from this world." Kagome gasped. "How did you figure that out?" He took another puff from his pipe. "Common sense my dear. Priestesses have not existed since before the time of the Elves. then suddenly on appears in the Shire of all places? How old are you Kagome?" She shyly tells him that she is 23 years old. "If you were from this world why is we are just now hearing of you, and who has been training you? No the only possible answer is that you are from a different world."

Kagome's head falls foward, and a sweat drop appears. She lets out a groan. Oh, you're right Gandalf I am from a different world. I was brought here by a magic well…" Then proceeds to tell him all about herself and her adventures. Even about the Shikon Jewel making her immortal. Gandalf can only nod and ask an occaisonal question, beyond that he says nothing. "You know what the cruelty about all this is? Gandalf raises an eyebrow in response. I can never find love. Anyone I am ever with will eventually die of something or another." Gandalf gives her a quick glance. "Maybe that is why you were sent here, Kagome. To find your true love. Noow before you protest hear me out. The Elves here are immortal and the males are quite handsome you would make a lovely pair with any of them. Perhaps you are meant to be with an Elf." Kagome laughed. "Are you playing matchmaker, Gandalf?" He gave her an innocent smile. "Perhaps I am, Kagome. Please consider this an invitation to go on this adventure. If for no other reason than to meet the Elves. I must be going now." Gandalf got up gave Kagome a polite bow and left. Kagome went inside but the minute she closed the door she heard scratching on the door. She went outside again but there was no one there.

A month went by and nothing out of the ordinary happened Estel and a few of his Rangers came by and met with Kagome. "My lady the task is complete." Estel tells Kagome. Kagome rolls her eyes. "Please Estel, don't call me that I'm no lady. I'm just plain Kagome, you wouldn't want me calling you Captain all the time would you?" He shakes his head. "Then please don't call me that." Estel blushes "You will always be a Lady in my eyes, Kagome." With that he bows to her and takes his leave.

Kagome had just had a nice dinner at Primula's and Drogo's house the night everything changed. She was on her way back to Bilbo's when she heard a ruckuscoming from Bilbo's house all the way from down the lane. She hurried her steps toward the smial. Not even bothering to open the gate, Kagome leaped over it and crashed through the door. The first thing she saw was a bunk of, she could only assume, obnoxious Dwarves in the dining room. Kagome's mouth fell open in surprise.

Bilbo saw Kagome standing in the doorway and he let out a sigh of relief. "Kagome, thank goodness you're home!" Kagome looked at the desperate Hobbit. "Bilbo what happened, who are these people?" Bilbo sdhrugged. "I don't know who they are. These brutes started invading my home an hour ago, do something please?" An anger started building in Kagomethat would have had Inuyasha quivering. How dare these hooligans come in here like tthey owned the place UNINVITED! She looked around at all of them and counted 12 Dwarves and one Wizard, Gandalf! Kagome's eyes narrowed as she looked at the old man. This better not be part of that adventure he spoke of last time.

Kagome entered the dining room and the first thing she did was push the blonde Dwarf off the table to the floor. "Hey what was that for?" The blonde cried as he stood up covered in ale rubbing his side. The other Dwarves burst into a fit of laughter at him. Kagome's temper flared. "What were your mothers, pigs that she taught you no manners?!" Silence A big bald Dwarf with tatoos on his head stood up. He came over to Kagome and pushed her with one finger. "Don't you talk about my mother that way!" Kagome shoved him back with all her might, he barely moved. "Then don't digrace her and behave in the manner in which she taught you. What would your mothers think if she saw all of you right now?" Kagome said crossing her arms and shaking her head in disappointment.

Kagome looked up at the table, all of the Dwarves had their heads hung low in guilt and shame including the tattooed one. "Now that we got that settled you all can sit down and have a civilized dinner, but first someone owes Bilbo an apology, GANDALF." The Wizard who had been enjoying the entire scene up until this point looked at Kagome in surprise. "Me why me?" Kagome raised an eyebrow at the Wizard. "Because I'm almost positive you had something to do with the fact that these men showed up unexpected." She didn't want to say uninvited that would just be rude. "What?!" A guy haired Dwarf said who was holding Bilbo's tea set. "You mean to tell us no one knew we were coming? Oh I'm terribly sorry young lady." Kagome smiled at him. That's alright the apology shouldn't be coming from you, should Gandalf?" Gandalf huffed but stood up anyway. He was becoming uncomfortable with the glare that Kagome had pinned on him. "You're quite right. Bilbo I'm terribly sorry for what has happened this evening. I hope you can forgive me." Bilbo crossed his arms and gave a curt nod.

"Now I want everything put back where you got it and this place cleaned up. Then I will make you a proper dinner. And you with the hair, put back everything you stole." Kagome said pointing at Nori. "How did she know?" Nori asked Kili "I don't know, but I'd do as she said. She's scary." Once everything was put back, Kagome proceeded to make dinner for all of the Dwarves. Gandalf went into the kitchen, the smells that hit him were just heavenly. "Kagome I must advise you to make quite a lot of food. Dwarves are known to have almost bottomless stomachs. And make enough for 13, we are waiting for one more." Kagome looked up at Gandalf and smiled "On it Gandalf I figured as much considering they cleaned out Bilbo's pantry, don't worry.

Once everything was cleaned up and the table properly set Kagome served the Dwarves. They all began to each in silence. kagome looked around. "This isn't a funeral guys you can talk, you know. Just don't be so…boistous." With that the Dwarves became more themselves, talking and laughing and carrying on. But not too loud. "This is the finest food I have ever had Miss…?" Kagome smiled at the white haired Dwarf. "Kagome and you are?" Balin quickly put down his fork. "Apologies Miss, my name is Balin and the brute you tangled with earlier is my younger brother Dwalin. Let me introduce the rest. That's Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Bifur Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori and Ori. We are still waiting for the leader of our Company who should be along anytime time now." Kagome nodded her head. As if by magic there was a knock at the front door. Everyone stopped talking and stared at the door. "He's here." Gandalf said in an almost ominous tone. "Who's here?" Kagome asked. No one answered "Oh for Kami's sake!" Kagome got up and went to answer the door. What she found behind the door was something she was not expecting. The most handsome man she had ever seen.

Thorin had been riding for hours he was tired and hungry and more than a little irritated that he could not find this meeting place. He had already gotten lost twice until he finally saw the mark on the door. He tied his pony and hiked up the hill to the green door. Once there Thorin sighed smoothed out his hair to compose himself and knocked on the door. The laughter that could be heard from inside ceased instantly. The door slowly opened and there stood the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen in his life. His eyes went wide at the sight of her. He gasped, his heart beat increased, he felt butterflies in his stomach and his eyes dilated. He also had an odd feeling of being whole. Thorin instantly ignored all those feelings the minute Gandalf stepped in front of the girl.

"Gandalf, I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way twice." Thorin said crossing the threshold smiling at his Company and completely ignoring Kagome. "I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door." Bilbo huffed. "Mark? There is no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago." Kagome looked at the door, she couldn't believe she hadn't noticed before. "Yes there is Bilbo."Gandalf glanced at Kagome, it was a mark only meant for the Dwarves to see. "Yes I put it there myself." Gandalf informs Bilbo, the thought of how powerful Kagome really is runs through Gandalf's mind. And not for the first time.

"Bilbo Baggins allow me to introduce the leader of our Company Thorin Oakenshield." Kagome was expecting to be introduced as well but was ingnored. She glared at Gandalf but said nothing, for the time being. "So this is the Hobbit." Thorin said in an arrogant tone that automatically rubbed Kagome the wrong way. Then came the questions. From if Bilbo had done much fighting to what his weapon of choice was. Kagome was surprised he didn't ask boxers or briefs? "Thought as much, he looks more like a grocer than a burglar." Thorin said with an arrogant smile as he turned toward his Company. Kagome was trying to hold her tongue but when those ungrateful twits started laughing, that did it. "Listen you!" Walking up to Thorin and poking him in the chest. Who do you think you are talking that way about a guy who took in your rabble of a Company UNINVITED, fed them and has given them shelter! And I'm sure is about to feed your sorry behind as well, you pompous jerk!" Thorin looked at her rolled his eyes and turned away. Kagome lunged for Thorin but was caught by Gandalf. "Don't you turn your back on me you mhmpmmph!" Gandalf clamped a hand over Kagome's mouth before anymore could be said. "Kagome, please you don't know who you're talking to." Kagome broke away from Gandalf. I don't care if he's Kami himself! He can't talk to people like they're beneath him!" Gandalf gave her a pleading look. "Please Kagome behave yourself and bring him something to eat. Then listen to what he has to say." Kagome crossed her arms and huffed. "Fine but if he says one more thing about Bilbo, I'm blasting him into the Stone Ages!" Gandalf looked stunned. "You can do that?" "I don't know but I'm willing to experiment on him." 


	6. Chapter 6 Kagome's Argument & Agreement

Kagome went into the kitchen to calm herself down and to get this guy Thorin what's his name something to eat. 'Why do all the cute one have to be jerks!' she thought as she plated out food for Mr. High and Mighty. She took a deep breath and headed back out into the dining room. Kagome walked to the head of the table where of course Thorin had placed himself and set the plate in front of him. Thorin looked up at Kagome, he gave her a sarcastic smile and inclined his head ever so slightly. She returned the sarcastic smile and sat down in the corner out of the way. Right now they were talking about a quest that was theirs and theirs alone.

Kagome was fading in and out something about portents and that the time was now, but what really caught her attention was when the Dwarves started arguing about how many dragons Gandalf had killed. "What about a dragon?" Kagome said walking up to Bilbo who was now rocking back and forth with a nervous look on his face. "They want to know how many dragons Gandalf has killed…You wouldn't by any chance have killed dragons before have you?" whispered Bilbo. "Pfft, oh sure my friends and I have killed lots of dragons before!" Kagome said in a confident tone. The room was suddenly as silent as the grave. Bilbo and Kagome turned around to see 14 pair of eyes staring at them. One pair of blue eyes very intently. "What did you say, girl?" Thorin said in a harsh tone. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "My name is not "girl." It's Kagome, KA-GO-ME and if you want a response from me whatever your name is you better learn to use it." Thorin glared at Kagome and began to walk towards her. "Listen you little…" But Balin cut him off before he could say something he might regret later. "Ah… I don't think proper introductions were made between the two of you. Thorin allow me to introduce our lovely hostess Kagome." Kagome crossed her arms and gave Thorin a curt nod then looked away. Balin rolled his eyes and sighed. "And Kagome this is the leader of our Company Thorin Oakenshield." Thorin barely even nodded. "Now Kagome what did you say about killing dragons?" Balin asked in a sweet voice. Kagome smiled walked passed Thorin, not before giving him a slight shove, and sat down next to Balin. "I was telling Bilbo that where I am from we used to kill dragons quite frequently." The Dwarves started mumbling their approval when Thorin slammed his hand on the table. "That's a lie! There are no more dragons in this day and age except for Smaug and he is still very much alive!" He bellowed. Kagome got up and slammed her hand on the table as well and yelled back. "AND WHO SAID IT WAS IN THIS WORLD, YOU JERK!"

The Dwarves gave each other confused looks. What was that suppose to mean? Gandalf thought that now would be an appropriate time for him to intervene. "You see Thorin, Kagome is a priestess from another world and has traveled here seeking adventure." Gandalf added for good measure. Kagome stared at the old Wizard, but decided not to contradict him. Thorin looked between Gandalf and Kagome. "So gi… Kagome you say you fought and defeated dragons in your world before? With what, your skill at cooking? Kagome was about ready to leap over the table and choke the life out of this Dwarf, but of course decided against that. Instead she decided to get on his nerves. "Why thank you Thorin for the compliment on my cooking." She said in the sweetest voice she could. "But no with my bow and spiritual powers and the help of my friends of course." Thorin scoffed "I doubt you have anymore skill with a bow than Master Baggins here has with a sword." "THAT'S IT!" Kagome leaped over the table tackled Thorin and zapped him unconscious.

When Thorin came to he was lying on the sofa in the living room. At the same time Bilbo was sitting in his arm chair in the parlor drinking tea after he himself had just woken up from fainting. Kagome was by Bilbo's side comforting him. "What happened?" Thorin asked Balin who was sitting in a chair next to him. "Apparently, Kagome 'zapped' you, as she put it, with her spiritual powers for insulting her skills." Balin told him while puffing on his pipe. "That crazy woman could have killed me." Thorin said as he tried to sit up. "No, she said that she just wanted you to see how skilled she really is, oh and that you deserved it for the way you were acting." Balin tells Thorin with a smirk and a twinkle in his eye. Thorin glared at Balin and layed back down his head was killing him, but a little smile crept across his lips as he thought of Kagome. It quickly vanished when he saw Balin staring at him.

Meanwhile Bilbo had decided that he was not going on this adventure. "That is perfectly alright Bilbo if you don't want to go then you don't have to." Kagome says to Bilbo in a comforting tone. Gandalf stares at her incredulously. "I thought you of all people would be excited to go on this adventure." Kagome looked at Gandalf. "Me? Why would I want to go on this adventure and be around that pompous, egocentric, ill tempered bafoon all day long for?" Gandalf sighed "My dear girl, don't you remember? To find your true love. This journey will lead us right past Rivendell, home of the Elves." Kagome's eyes widened "Oh well there is that, but no if Bilbo isn't going to go then neither am I. Besides I doubt their fearless leader would want me to go anyway." Gandalf patted Kagome's arm. "You leave Thorin Oakenshield to me. The question still remains, do you wish to go?"

The whole time Bilbo is looking between the two as Gandalf and Kagome talk, he finally inurrupts. "Excuse me, Kagome but if this journey can help you find your true love then I think you should go. You don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine here with my books and my armchair. Where it's nice and safe, especially with your charms around the Shire." Kagome studied the Hobbit closely trying to see if he was just putting on a brave face. "Are you sure Bilbo? I could stay, I have plenty of time to find my true love." Bilbo looked at the horde of Dwarves that were now crowding into his living room settling down for the night. He didn't want Kagome traveling alone and If he was too cowardly to go with her, she could at least be accompanied by well armed Dwarves. Though honestly he would prefer Estel and his Rangers to take her to Rivendell. Bilbo trusted them a lot more and he was positive the Captain had a slight crush on Kagome. No if this was the only option she should go. "No Kagome, I insisted if Gandalf can convince that Dwarf to let you go with them you should go." Gandalf pats Bilbo's shoulder "Bilbo is quite right. Though you have been on countless adventures in your world, this one is entirely different. It is for love, and I am almost positive you shall find it on this Journey Kagome. Gandalf tells her. Kagome shakes her head. "I don't know I'm still not convinced. How about we talk about it in the morning."

Balin couldn't help but overhear the conversation between the three and to be quite honest he was disappointed. He walked back into the living room and sat down next to Thorin. "It would appear we have lost our burglar." Thorin nodded absent mindedly as he was preparing to light his pipe. His headache, which had finally left him, now gave him time to wonder about the young lady that knocked him unconscious. She was a beauty the was no denying that. With raven black hair and soft porcelain skin. She had almond shaped eyes that housed the most beautiful shade of blue eyes he had ever seen. They reminded him of sapphire twinkling in the moonlight. Thorin cleared his throat. Since when had he become a poet? Nevertheless she was exotic and everytime he looked at her his heart would race his stomach would churn and his palms would sweat. Thorin didn't like that one bit. He didn't like that this woman, this complete stranger, had such an affect on him. "Maybe its for the best." Balin gave him an odd look. "How is this for the best, Thorin? We now have no burglar and if everything that young lady said is true. She would have been a great help with the dragon." Thorin glared at Balin "It just is! He is weakling that will only get in the way and she is a distraction that this Company can not afford to have. Besided I can almost guarantee she will cause nothing but problems." Thorin said in a angered tone as he lit his pipe and began puffing on it like a chimney. "Oh I very much doubt that she would be of any trouble Thorin. She is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. Far more powerful than you could possibly imagine." Gandalf said as he entered the room. Thorin's brow raised in curiosity. "Oh, how so Gandalf. Balin asked. "She has created barrier around the entire Shire barring any evil from entering at the risk of being purified and turned to ash." Balin's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. "How is that even possible?" Gandalf took a puff on his pipe. "With charms that she brought from her own world. With the help of the local Rangers, charms were placed all around the Shire creating this barrier once completed. Had any of you had evil intentions, you would have been purified or at the very least stopped from entering. I believe that with her powers and her experience in dealing with dragons, she can purify Smaug." The thought was very intriguing to Thorin. If she really was that powerful, she would definitely be an asset. "Alright if she wishes to join us, she can." Thorin said as he got up and walked over to the fireplace.

Kagome was in her room getting ready for bed still trying to decide whether or not she should go along with these Dwarves. 'Is it really worth putting up with their leader just to visit the Elves?' She thought. She was pretty sure that it wasn't when she heard the Dwarves singing in the living room. It was a haunting melody.

* _Far over the Misty Mountain cold*_

 _*To Dungeons deep and caverns old*_

 _*We must away, ere break of day*_

 _*To find our long forgotten gold*_

 _*The pines were roaring on the height*_

 _*The winds were moaning in the night*_

 _*The fire was red, it flaming spread*_

 _*The trees like torches blazed with light*_

Kagome came out of her room to listen to their song. It was so sad and compelling she couldn't help but cry. She felt a pang in her chest and a need to help these poor Dwarves. While they sang Kagome moved closer to Gandalf. She touched his arm to gain his attention. "Alright I'll go on this journey if they'll have me." Kagome said as she turned and went back to her room. Gandalf smiled and made eye contact with Balin who saw the whole thing. Balin smiled and nodded his head in return.


	7. Chapter 7 The Journey Begins

The next morning Kagome was up before the dawn, stupid Inuyasha. Because of him she could no longer sleep any later than just before sunrise. She crept quietly from her room to see that all of the Dwarves were still asleep. She decided to make breakfast for the lot of them and went to the kitchen to begin breakfast. After a while the smell of food had the Dwarves trickling into the kitchen. The first to arrive were the blonde she pushed off the table and a brunette. They sat down at the table. Kagome places two plates full of food in front of each of the two attractive young men. They both looked at her and gave their thanks. "Sorry I shoved you off the table last night, but that was no way to be acting." Kagome said to the blonde. He took a drink of his tea then answered. "That's alright my lady. You were completely in the right, our mother would have killed me had she seen the way I was behaving. By the way we haven't been formally introduced. My name is Fili and this is my younger brother Kili, at your service." At the mention of his name Kili looked up from his food only to smile having a his mouth full of food. Kagome laughed. He looked like a hamster with all that food puffing his cheeks out. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, but you can just call me Kagome." Both men inclined their head and answered at the same time. "It's nice to meet you Kagome." She gave them a devestating smile and bowed. "Nice to meet you too." And she continued to cook.

Kagome continued to make breakfast and chat with Fili and Kili. "So you're coming with us on this quest?" Kili asked between mouthfuls of food. Kagome laughed, for some reason Kili, reminds her of her little brother Souta. "Yes I'll be going, if of course your leader allows me." Fili and Kili look at each other and smile. "Uncle said last night that you could go, so I guess you're all set." Kagome frowned a bit. " Oh so you're related to what's his name." Kagome puts a finger to her lip to think. She snaps her fingers. "Oh right Thorin Oaken- whatever." The boys look at each other and burst out laughing. "Oakenshield." Kili says between gasps. Their laughing is so contagious that soon Kagome is laughing along with them.

Their laughing dies down as the other Dwarves begin to make their way into the Kitchen. "What's so funny?" Nori asks as he enters but the other just wave him off. "Nothing Nori, you had to be here." Fili says still chuckling. Kagome comes and sets a plate in front of Nori. "Thank you, lass." Kagome smiles at him. "And thank you for putting back everything you stole last night. But be sure to put back that container of tobacco you have in your pocket before we leave please." Nori and the others were dumbstruck. "How did you know that?" Nori asks as he puts the tobacco on the table. "I can see it in your aura. You're not a bad Dwarf, you just have some stick fingers that sometimes gets you in trouble." Kagome says. As they are talking more Dwarves are drifting in, she served them as well until Bombur came into the kitchen. "I'll take over from here lass you sit yourself down and eat something." Bombur handed Kagome a plate, she thanked him, then went and sat between Fili and Kili who had made room.

Once she sat down the conversation continued. "Like I said I can see your aura. I'm a priestess you see and as a priestess I have spiritual powers that give me the ability to see and feel the auras of other people. Whether they are good or evil people. The Dwarves foundd this information interesting and began to talk amongst themselves until Bofur finally asked. Lass have you really killed a great many dragons in your world?" Kili added "And are you really that skilled with a bow?" His eyes shining as he asked. Kagome glared at both men causing them to shrink back into their chairs. Then she laughed. "To answer your question, Bofur was it?" Bofur nodded. "Yes I killed a lot of dragons in my world, but I had help from my friends. The dragons were of all shapes and sizes but the biggest on we had faced was named Ryūkotsusei. He was a great Daiyokai meaning Great Demon." The Dwarves gasped. "Did he breath fire?" Asked Dori as he brought a tray of tea to the table. "No, he breathed a sort of energy blast that destroyed everything in it's path including mountains." That left the Dwarves speechless. "How did you destroy such a monster?" Well in this case I didn't, my friend Inuyasha did. Using his sword he was able to send the energy ball back to Ryūkotsusei and destroy him with his own energy." The Dwarves were very impressed.

"But does that mean you'll need help destroying Smaug if you alway had help in the past?" Fili asked. "Oh no I destroyed lots of dragons on my own with my bow and my spiritual bows. And to answer your skills Kili I'm not that bad with a bow." Kili gave her a cocky smile. "Well, Kagome I'm an archer too, care to compare skills?" Kagome jumped at the chance. "You're on and you're gonna lose." Kagome said with a sly grin. "Care to place a wager? Kili asked. "I don't have any money. "You don't have to. I'll bet you 30 gold coins you can't out shoot me in exchange that you do all the cooking for the next month, agreed?" Kagome thought about it for a moment. "Agreed. She went to her yellow pack and got her bow and quiver. "Bombur may I leave you in charge of the rest of breakfast?" Bombur agree, but not before placing a wager in favor of Kagome.

They went out to the clearing where Kagome had been practicing and took their stances about 40 paces away. Kagome let Kili go first. With all the confidence in the world Kili shot three arrows and hit the tree dead center. All the Dwarves cheered. Kagome took Kili's place. "Very good Kili let's see If I can top that." Kagome took aim, took a deep breath and held it. Then shot three arrows in rapid succession charged with her spiritual powers. The arrows hit Kili's dead on, not only split his in two but blowing them up as well. "Oh yeah I can top that?" She said jumping up and down then doing a victory dance. " You cheated you used your powers!" Kili complained. "I can do it again without my powers and it will still be the same results." Show they shot more arrow, more bets were made and Kagome was making a nice pile of gold.

Thorin Balin and Dwalin had gotten up before the others to go down to the livery to check on the ponies and to see if any of the shop keeper were up so they could purchase supplies. When they arrived back at the smial they found it empty except for Bombur who was in the middle of cleaning up breakfast. "Where is everyone else, Bombur?" Thorin inquired. Bombur looked up from doing the dishes. "They have all gone to see the archery contest between the lass and Kili in a clearing not too far from here." All three dwarves looked at each other and headed out. It didn't take them long to locate the other, what with all the noise they were making. What they came upon as they entered the clearing was not an archery match, but a fighting match between Kagome and Fili. And Kagome was winning.

Fili and Kagome were circling each other when Fili went to grab her. She easily side stepped him. Grabbing his arm and using his own momentum, Kagome was able to flip him onto his back. Fili quickly got to his feet and attacked again. Kagome quickly swept his legs out from under him causing to once again hit the ground hard. This time he did not get up. She smiled down at him. "I win again Fili." Taking her offered hand to get up Fili asked. "Where in Middle Earth did you learn to fight like that, Kagome? That was incredible." Kagome blushed. "Oh I learned from the greatest Youkai in my world, Lord Sesshomaru. He was a merciless task master and only expected perfection from me. He also taught me to use a sword, though I still prefer a bow." Thorin, Balin and Dwalin looked on. Dwalin was impressed. "Well there you go. A powerful priestess that can kill dragons, who can also fight, use a sword and bow. She's the whole package, what more could you want Thorin?" Dwalin said and walked away. Thorin gave his friend an odd look. 'What is that suppose to mean.' Thorin thought. Thorin stepped into the clearing and bellowed. "Alright enough games, all of you back to the Hobbit's. Time to pack and be on our way." With that he turned and left.

Back at Bilbo's house Kagome went straight to her room to recheck her pack. She really never unpacked it when she first arrived so everything was still in there, she just added a few more things. She then went into Bilbo's study, took a piece of parchment and wrote a note to Bilbo saying her goodbyes. She left the note on the mantle about the fireplace. Kagome took one last look around the place that had been her home for the past year. She hoped that one day she would get to return to this place but honestly, she didn't know. With a sigh and a heavy heart she walked out of the smial.

Once outside she noticed a long line of ponies already weighted down with provisions or with riders. After doing the count Kagome realized something. "Uh, there aren't enough ponies. What I'm I suppose to ride?" Kagome said glaring at Thorin. You can ride with one of us." Kili said Kagome smiled at Kili. "Thank you, Kili but I don't think that's very practical or comfortable for either of us. I want my own pony, Thorin." Kagome demanded. "Well you're not getting one so make due." Thorin tells her in an arrogant tone. Kagome narrowed her eyes at Thorin and was charging her spirtual powers in her hands to zap him again when Gandalf came to the rescue. "No need for that Kagome I brought you a horse instead and an extra pony." Gandalf said handing her the reins. Kagome thanked Gandalf and swung up onto the horse. Giving Thorin a smug smirk as she now looked down at him. Thorin bristled at the look she gave him, but at the same time his heart skipped a beat. Oh how he hated these strange and annoying reactions. Bofur was puzzled over the extra pony. "What's with the extra pony, Gandalf?" He inquired. "Let's just say it's a precaution master Dwarf." Gandalf replied a smile touching his lips. With that the Company of Thorin Oakenshield headed out of the Shire.

Kagome heaved a sad sigh. They wern't more than two miles away from Bilbo's house and she already missed her friend. Gandalf looked at his friend with concern. "My dear girl what ever is the matter?" She sighed again. "I miss Bilbo, I realize we just left but who knows when I will ever see that little Hobbit again." Gandalf reached over and patted Kagome shoulder. "I think you will be seeing Bilbo sooner than you think, Kagome." Thorin over hearing their conversation gripped his reins even tighter until his knuckles turned white. His actions did not go unnoticed by Dwalin, who could only smirk. The rest of the Dwarves also overhearing began making bets as to whether or not the Halfling would join them. Kagome was shocked that the Dwarves would do such a thing. "It's the way of Dwarves, Kagome. We bet on practically anything." Gloin informed her. She was even more shocked when Gandalf as well placed a bet. "What? If you noticed I place a bet in favor of Bilbo joining us in the end, my dear." Kagome shrugged and decided to bet as well, also in favor of Bilbo.

Not a ten minutes later did they hear a voice yelling for them to stop. Kagome turned around and to her great delight did she see Bilbo running towards them. "I signed it." Bilbo said handing the contract to Balin. Balin examined the contract. "Everything seems to be in order. Welcome Master Baggins to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield." Kagome squealed and clapped her hands. Bilbo gave her a smile. Thorin had a sour look on his face. "Give him a pony." Thorin said as he turned and headed out. "No, no that won't be necessary, I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I've done my fair share of walking holidays." Bilbo babbled. Suddenly he was lifted and put on the extra pony that Gandalf had brought. Almost right off the bat Bilbo started to complain about his allergies and needing an handkerchief. Bofur ripped a piece of dirty cloth and tossed it to Bilbo, much to his disgust. Kagome rode up and snatched it from Bilbo handing him a clean handkerchief. "Thank you, Kagome as he blew his nose. Kagome layed a hand on Bilbo's shoulder and quickly healed him from his allergies without anyone noticing except for Gandalf, who only chuckled. After that the gold was tossed around paying off those who had bet in favor of Bilbo joining the Company. "And you two how did you bet?" Bilbo asked. At that moment purses of gold went whizzing by Bilbo effectively be caught by Gandalf and Kagome. "My dear fellow, we never doubted you for a second." Kagome nodded her head in agreement. "I am so happy you decided to come along on this Journey, Bilbo. It would have been a lonely trip without you." Kagome said reaching out and squeezing Bilbo's shoulder. He blushed and patted her hand. "Thank you Kagome, I too am glad you are on this Journey. You will make it more bearable, my friend. Thorin glance back as he once again heard their conversation then faced foward glaring ahead.


	8. Chapter 8 Traveling Through The Shire

As the morning wore on, Bilbo's stomach rumbled loudly. He suddenly realized that the Dwarves were not going to be stopping for his usual second breakfast or for that matter any of his meal times. He let out a sigh of frustration. Just then Kagome handed him something wrapped in a handkerchief. He looked at her curiously. "I made them early this morning just in case you changed your mind." She tells him. He opens the handkerchief and inside are three rice balls. Bilbo gives Kagome an appreciative look. "Thank you Kagome I appreciate it." She smiles at him. "I know it isn't much-" He cuts her off. "It is more than I could have hoped for." He squeezed her hand in thanks, then proceeded to eat them.

Thorin had seen the entire exchange between the Priestess and the Halfling. His hatred for the little Hobbit grew though he didn't understand why. He faced foward hands once again squeezing the reins so tight his knuckles turned white. Gandalf saw this and only smirked, but said nothing. Thorin hates the fact that he feels this way and doesn't know why. 'It's because the Halfling is a weakling that has to be coddled by the girl.' Thorin thought. There could be no other reason. 'It was a mistake to let him join. He will only slow us down and may even cost us this quest.' Thorin thought bitterly. He had yet to form an opinion about Kagome, other than she could be a potential distraction. He looked back again at Kagome and his heart skipped a beat. 'Hmm I must have Oin examine me to see what that is about.' Thorin thought as he rubbed his chest. It didn't hurt, it just felt strange. Thorin narrowed his eyes as he saw his nephews slowly making their way towards Kagome and the Halfling. He turned back around shaking his head. "A distraction."

Dwalin rode up next to Thorin. "If you keep doing that, Thorin you're going to pull something." Dwalin said with a chuckle. Thorin frowned and looked at his best friend. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Dwalin." Thorin said. "Twisting around in your seat to glare at the Halfling." Thorin only huffed and looked straight ahead.

In the back of the line Fili and Kili made their way towards Kagome. Curious about what Bilbo was eating. They came and rode on either side of Kagome. "Hello Kagome." The said in unison. She looked at both of them and giggled. "Hello you two, what brings you up here?" The boys lean foward and look at each other. "Well we saw that you gave something to Bilbo and were…" Fili said "Curious as to what is was." Kili finished. Kagome blinked and burst out in a fit of laughter. It was such a contagious laugh it had Fili and Kili laughing as well. "What's so funny?" Kili asked. Kagome gasps trying to control herself. "Do you always finish each other's sentences?" The boys look at each other. "We do not…" Fili said "Finish each other's sentences." Kili finished. Kagome collasped in another fit of laughter. The boys looked at each other stunned, they never realized they did that and started laughing as well.

Thorin squirmed in his saddle out of shear annoyance, hearing Kagome and his nephews laughing so loud. The older Dwarves could see that, but the young ones were oblivious. Thorin stopped his pony and waited for Kagome, Bilbo and his nephews to catch up to him. Thorin's mood soured the closer they got to him. He was sending them an icy glare. Fili and Kili made eye contact with their uncle and instantly stopped laughing. Bilbo followed their gaze and saw the look on Thorin's face and fell silent as well. Kagome on the other hand was still unaware.

When she finally noticed that the laughter died down she started looking around. "Huh? What happen to you guys?" They were all staring straight ahead. Kagome noticed that they were staring at Thorin, she just rolled her eyes. "Now what's your problem Thorin?" He glared at her. "Could you possibly stop your infernal cackling? Or do you want to alert every Orc in the area?" He said to her through gritted teeth. She returned the glare. "First of all I do not cackle. And second, we're still in the Shire. There are NO Orcs in the Shire, I can assure you of that. As a matter of fact there isn't a single evil being in the Shire. Jerks yeah" She said under her breath. "There are charms surrounding the entire Shire keeping them out." She said proudly. "Forgive me for wanting to keep my Company and nephews alive and not trusting in your…little trinkets." Thorin said smugly as he urged his pony back to the front of the line. Kagome nearly went after him again only to be stopped by Fili and Kili.

Never had anyone infuriated her as much as Thorin Oakenshield, not even Inuyasha! She sat and sulked in her saddle. "Thorin SIT!" she mumbled causing Bilbo to spit out the water he was drinking and burst out laughing. Kagome had told Bilbo about Inuyasha's enchanted beads and what would happen if she uttered that command. The little Hobbit was gaffawing loudly picturing Thorin Oakenshield leader of the Company, crashing face first into the ground over a simple word! Kagome looked over at the little Hobbit with an eyebrow raised, all Bilbo could get was the word "sit" and he would collapse into a fit of laughter again. It finally dawned on Kagome and she too started laughing. Thorin stopped his pony, he turned and glared at the pair. More at Bilbo than at Kagome, it was such a deadly glare it shut them both up. Kagome went back to sulking.

The remainder of the day progressed without incident. To pass the time Kagome taught Bilbo, Fili and Kili Row, Row, Row Your Boat. It took several tried but finally they began to sing it correctly. Pretty soon they had Bofur, Nori and Bombur joining them as well. They were singing loudly and laughing until finally Thorin couldn't take it anymore. "ENOUGH! If I hear that song once more you all will certainly regret it." The guys immedietely shut up, but Kagome took a deep breath and began to sing. "I'm Henry the VIII I am Henry the VIII I am I am…" Much to Thorin's annoyance.

As night decsended Thorin finally called for a halt for the night. The Dwarves quickly set up camp and had a fire going. The two horse and ponies were watered and fed. and everyone was ready to relax and wait for dinner. Thorin had noticed that there was plenty of game around, decided to send Fili and Kili hunting. He didn't want to dip into their supplies just yet if they didn't have to.

"Fili, Kili go and hunt for our supper." Thorin order. The boys looked at each other, picking up their bows and were heading off when they heard a voice behind them say. "I'll go too. Three bows will give us a better chance." All eyes turned to Kagome who had just entered camp with an armful of fire wood, no one had seen her leave. Thorin was about to protest when Balin interrupted. "That sounds like a fine idea lass you go on out with them." Thorin turned his head to glared at his advisor.

Kagome quickly gathered her bow and quiver. And followed after the boys. Thorin whirled around coming face to face with Balin. "Why would you let that helpless human female go with my nephews? She's only going to distract them and get herself in trouble." Dwalin rolled his eyes and answered for his brother. "Oh please Thorin, the girl is far from helpless. What we saw this morning when she was sparing was just the tip of the iceberg. She had already manhandled practically everyone in the Company." He said turning toward the Company, they all nodded in agreement some still rubbing sore spots. "She is far better with a bow than Kili could ever hope to be and lets not forget that she knocked you unconscious just by touching you." Dwalin said with a chuckle. "I think she is more than capable of taking care of herself. Now what really is the problem, my friend." Balin asked. "I don't trust her and I don't like her." Thorin says flatly. "Could have fooled me." Dwalin said under his breath as he walked toward the others.

Fili, Kili and Kagome were in the woods hunting. "Let's split up." Kagome suggested. Fili and Kili looked at each other worried. "Oh come on guys, I'm not going to get into any trouble. We're still in the Shire, there is no way any Orc or any other dangerous creature could get in. "Are your Charms really that strong?" Kili asked "Yes Kili they are. I'll make you a deal if you run into an Orc while we're in the Shire I'll… do your laundry and feed the ponies and give you a massage every night for a month. And if you don't you just have to feed the ponies without being told to and without complaint. You too Fili." The boys looked at each other smirked and agreed. "How about another bet. 50 gold pieces to whoever get the biggest game or the most." Kagome grinned, she had this already won. "Okay it's a bet let's go. The trio split up in different directions and the hunt was on.

An hour went by and the Company was beginning to get restless. "Where are those two bafoons and the girl." Gloin grumbles. "They're probably trying to impress Kagome with their hunting skills." Bofur says as he continues to widdle on a piece of wood, Bifur nodding his head in agreement. "She is a pretty little thing. If I was their age I'd be trying to woo her as well." Nori says puffing on his pipe. The other Dwarves agree. Gandalf chuckles shifting his eyes to Thorin, Dwalin does the same. Thorin is sitting apart from the other seething at what the company about the girl.

At that moment Fili walks into camp carrying four squirrels he killed and feeling very dejected. He knew he lost, he could only hope that Kagome did worse than him. But he seriously doubted it. "That's it, That's all you caught?! That's barely a mouthful for Bombur." Gloin said. "Fili looked at the ground. "Don't worry we split up, I'm sure Kili and Kagome will do better. Thorin glared at his nephew. "You better hope Kili does better." He didn't even take Kagome into consideration. A few minutes later Kili came into camp with 3 rabbits, the Company groaned. "Oh come on lads you needed to put more effort than that." Dori complain. "Well if you think you can do better then you do the hunting next time." Kili yelled handing his prizes to Bombur then plopped down next to his brother. "Let's see what the Lass brings back." Bombur says. "I bet she comes back empty handed."Nori said. "I very much doubt that, Nori. She's a dead shot with that bow." Oin said. "I bet she doesn't get anything bigger than a squirrel." Dori says. "Well we already have a bet with her for 50 gold coins." Fili and Kili told the others.  
Bilbo is the first one to take that bet. "I'll take part in that bet. 50 gold coins that she gets something much larger than what Fili and Kili got combined." The Dwarves look at the little Hobbit stunned. That was the last thing they were expecting from him, but they all accept. Only Bilbo, Oin, Bombur, and of course Gandalf bid in favor of Kagome. Thorin was the only one who did not bet.

Twenty minutes later the Dwarves see a strange beam of light coming from the forest. "Arm yourselves!" Thorin bellows. Every single Dwarf pick up there weapon and wait for the creature of light to come closer. The minute the creature steps into the clearing they attack. Kagome just barely had enough time to throw up a barrier to protect herself from the attacking Dwarves. Their weapons bounced uselessly against her barrier. "Whoa guys its just me, calm down jeez! The Dwarves step back and get a good look at Kagome who is huddled inside a pink bubble. "What was that light coming from your hand lass, another one of your priestess powers?" asked Gloin. Kagome looked down at the flashlight in her hand. "Oh no this is a flashlight, it gives of light in a beam without the need of fire. Can someone help me with this buck I got? All the Dwarves looked at each other amazed. Immedietely money started changing hands. Dwalin volunteered to help her. "Oh can someone help with the other buck as well, please?" The Dwarves gaped at her, but Bifur recovered and went after Dwalin for the second buck. He smiled at her as he walked passed. Thorin was glaring at her.

After a nice dinner of roasted venison with some other roots and vegitables that Kagome had collected along the way, everyone began to relax with a good smoke of their pipes. Kagome scrunched her nose and went to her backpack to pull out her sleeping bag. She set it up on a nice patch of grass, and settled down for the night. She rolled over away from the Dwarves when she suddenly felt the presence of two people standing over her. She opened her eyes and saw Fili and Kili hovering over her. "What is that you're sleeping in Kagome?" Kili asked plopping himself next to her. "Yes it's a curious looking thing." Fili said doing the same thing as his brother. She looked at both of them and told them. "It's called a sleeping bag. It's made out of a material called nylon that you stuff feathers in to insulate it then you sew it up like a bag with a zipper on it to open and close it." Kagome showed them the zipper. "Does it keep you warm?" Fili asked. Kagome smiled and nodded. "Very, I've used this in the dead of winter and it's also waterproof. The boys were amazed.

"Kagome don't go to bed yet, we were about to tell some stories and want to know if you wanted to tell any." Bofur asked in a sweet voice. Kagome huffed and got out of her sleeping bag. "Alright guys what would you like to hear? "Tells us about how your adventures first started. Ori said very shyly. Kagome gave him a tender smile. "Well my adventures first began when I was 15 years old and it all happened on our family shrine. You see there is well in one of the shrines on the property that had been sealed for as long as I can remember. And my brother's cat had wandered down into the shrine. Well he was too scared to go down and get the cat so I went down instead. I found Buyo and was getting ready to leave when the lid on well suddenly came off and I was grabbed by something and dragged into the well. I was finally able to get a look at what grabbed me and it was a woman with the body of a centepede! The Dwarves gasped. Bilbo was unaffected by the story, having heard them already. He just sat back and watched the others' reaction.

Kagome continues. "Mistress Centepede, I came to find out her name was, told me that she wanted some Sacred Jewel and that I had it. I had no idea what she was talking about. So putting my hand out I blasted her with a power I didn't even know I had. Once I was free from her I landed at the bottom of the well. When I came out I discovered that I had time traveled 500 years into the past. It was at that time that I met Inuyasha…" Kagome continued to tell them adventure after adventure. They went on well into the night, until Kagome decided it was enough for tonight. Thorin who had been listening from the shadows, could not believe that such thing could befall a mere 15 year old girl. So of course he had to question it.

He steps out of the shadows and sits next to Dwalin. "Those were lovely fairy tales you told us, Kagome. Perhaps you can tell us more tomorrow night." Kagome narrowed her eyes at Thorin. "Those were not fairy tales. They really happened" Kagome said bitterly. "Yes but there is no proof that they actually did happen, is there?" Thorin says with a smirk. Kagome stomped up to Thorin and stands right in front of him. "Is this proof enough for you, you pompous ass!" She lifted her shirt to show him, aside from all the other battle scars, the scar where the Shikon Jewel was torn out of her body. Just as she had explain in her story.

Thorin couldn't help himself, it was like he had lost all control over his body. He ran his hand along the scar very gently. Kagome shutters at his touch, and Thorin's breath hitches. Suddenly he pulls his hand away as if he had been burned, finally coming to his senses. The entire camp was silent, they just sat there watching. Kagome blushed, lowered her shirt and took off to her sleeping back with barely a goodnight to anyone. Thorin for his part, cleared his throat, and added another log to the fire. Acting as if nothing had happened. He sat down next to Dwalin again. Dwalin was staring at him. "Why do you like antagonizing the girl?" Thorin reared back. "Antagonize? I was not antagonizing her, I merely wanted proof." Thorin says. "Well she definitely showed you proof of her adventures. One does not get scars like that sitting at home knitting. And you got a good look of one, didn't you Thorin?" Dwalin said elbowing Thorin in the ribs. Thorin looked down at his hand he could feel his fingers tingling from where he touched her soft skin. Thorin turned to look at Dwalin. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He then stood up and retired to his own bedroll. 


	9. Chapter 9 Chapter Shikigamis and An Exam

They had finally left the Shire, now Kagome was on full alert. She was no longer the playful person they had gotten to know these past few days. She was now a seasoned warrior on the lookout for any sign of danger. The change in attitude was notice by everyone including Thorin much to his annoyance. She stuck even closer to Bilbo than before. She made sure that she laid her sleeping bag close to his almost every night. If she wasn't with Bilbo she was with his nephews. Thorin wasn't sure what annoyed him more. Her being so protective of Bilbo or the fact that his nephews were never far from her.

Kagome had spent a few nights during this quest cutting out little paper dolls and storing them away in her pack much to the amusement of some of the dwarfs. "The past time of little girls," Dwalin said one night as he walked past her and noticed what she was doing. Kagome looked up and glared at him. "Just wait Dwalin when this little past time saves your behind."

Kili, being the curious soul that he is had to ask. "Kagome why are you making so many paper doll." He looked more carefully and was shocked. "And why do they look like us?!" She smiled at the young Dwarf and patted his hand. Kili had a special place in Kagome's heart. He reminded her of Souta, her kid brother. So for that reason she had a tendency to indulge Kili more. She popped him on the arm. "Come with me." Kagome commanded as she got up and headed into the woods not even looking back. Kili scrambled to his feet to follow. Though another pair of eyes watched intently as the pair went off into the woods… alone.

Kili had to jog to finally catch up to Kagome as she had set a swift pace to distance themselves from the camp. Abrubtly she turned and faced him. "Kili I'm going to show you something and I'm doing this in the strictest of confidence. I don't want anyone else to know about this just yet. Not even Fili, can you do that?" Kili nodded, his curiosity eating him alive. "Now I've already told you that in my world I'm a Priestess with a great deal of power. Well one of my powers is creating a sort of puppet to assist me. These paper dolls are those assistance." Kili was bewildered. "But Kagome how can a piece of paper help you? She smiled at him. "Let me have a strand of your hair Kili." He plucked out a strand and handed to her. Kagome then wrapped the hair around the paper doll said a few words in a language he never heard before then she tossed it. With a loud **POOF** the paper transformed into a life size copy of HIM! Kili jumped back and drew his bow. "What is that? What kind of magic is this?" Kagome rolled her eyes and placed a soothing hand on Kili's arm lowering his weapon. "Relax Kili it's not going to hurt you. Its my puppet, it's called a Shikigami. And as far was what kind of magic, my magic."

Kili put his bow down and walked around his twin, inspecting it. It looked just like him only slightly more comical. It was wearing the same thing he was, had his bow and even had the rune stone his mother gave him. Kili turned and looked at Kagome. "That is amazing! What can he do, can you make one of any of the Company?" Kagome had a slight smile on her lips looking at Kili's excited expression. "He does anything you can do, and yes I can make one of anyone in the Company. Provided I have a piece of hair from them." Kili gave her a queer look, "Why does he look a little funny?" She laughed at that. "I did that on purpose so not to frighten you, but I can make him anyway I want. Even a minature version." With that Kagome clapped her hands and the Shikigami shrank to the size of her hand and came to stand next to her. "But don't be fooled by his size Kili, they are very strong." With that the Shikigami picked up Kili and paraded around with him like he weighed nothing.

Kagome laughed at the startled look on Kili's face when the Shikigami dropped Kili on his bum then went running back to Kagome, turning back into paper. Kili stared at her then started to laugh. Kagome helped him up and together they went back to camp still laughing. She looked down at the puppet and handed it to Kili. "Keep it, I have the feeling your going to need it." Kili thanked her and squeezed her shoulder, then made his way to sit next to his brother. Kagome went straight to her sleeping bag and continued with what she was doing. She was completely oblivious that there were two Dwarves glaring at her from across the fire.

"Did you have a nice time in the woods with Kagome brother?" Fili said as he bumped his shoulder. Kili was so excited he missed the innuendo completely. "Oh yes brother, Kagome showed me something amazing and wonderous." At his statement Fili spit out his tea. "What are you saying brother, did you and Kagome…?" Kili finally looking up saw the expression on Fili's face. "No, no for Mahal's sake no! It was nothing like that." Kili then proceeded to whisper in Fili's ear what had happened. Unbeknownst to them Thorin had been watching them very intently from across the fire, eyes nearly boring a hole into his two nephews.

Fili jerked away from Kili and stared at him with incredulous eyes. "No, that isn't possible!" Fili blurts out gaining the attention of the entire Company minus one Kagome Higurashi. Kili slapped his hand over Fili's mouth but it was too late. "What's not possible, Fili?" Balin asked. "Nothing, nothing just that its not possible that I missed a target that I was aiming for twice." Kili said nervously while scratching his head. The Company just groaned. They thought it was going to be something interesting. Thorin narrowed his eyes not believing a word of it. His nephews were up to something and it involved that girl. For now he would just watch.

Fili and Kili sat down again. "Shut up Fili no one is suppose to know. I wasn't even suppose to tell you! Gah I have such a big mouth!" Kili let his head slump forward. Fili pats him on the back. "Cheer up Kili Kagome should have known you would tell at least me. Do you think she'll show me too?" Fili said with a little giggle. Dwalin just happen to be walking by when he heard Fili's comment and nearly tripped on his own feet at what he heard. 'What are these devils up to with the Lass, don't they know how their Uncle feels about her!' Dwalin thought sorely as he walked away. Once everything settled down Fili and Kili got up and plopped themselves down on either side of Kagome. She looked between the brothers then glared at Kili. "You told him didn't you?" Kili could only sputter. "Well I, I what I mean is that I didn't-It was an accident okay. I have such a big mouth!" Kili says as he throws his hands in the air in utter defeat. Fili scoots closer, "So Kagome will you show me your puppets?" He asks with a twinkle in his eye. "No." Kagome said without looking up from what she was doing. Fili's face fell in utter disappointment. "Come on Kagome show me." Fili whined. "Please, Kagome pretty please. I promise I won't bother you again if you show me." Fili gave her a wry grin. "If not I will bother you every day until you give in." He said nudging her shoulder. "Ugh Fine!" Kagome said a bit too loud gaining the attention of the other Dwarves, Kagome bit her lip.

Once the other Dwarves went back to what they were doing Kagome got up, "Follow me." Kagome said as she headed into the forest. The brothers got up and hurriedly followed her. Dwalin watched wide eyed as they headed into the forest. Thorin's eyes narrowed, what were they up to? Oh he hoped they weren't up to anything stupid.

Once they were far enough in the forest Kagome did the exact same thing to Fili as she had done to Kili only this time she made the Shikigami grow to the size of a man, picked up Fili and strolled around the clearing with Fili in the Shikgami's arms, bridal style. Dropping Fili on his back, the Shikigami turned back to normal. Kagome picked it up off the ground and handed it to Fili. "Here, Fili keep it with you at all time, just don't get them wet. You never know when they might come in handy. The boys looked at the Shikigamis then at Kagome and gave her a great big hug. With that they returned to camp happy as clams.

As the boys return Dwalin could only shake his head and look back at their fearless leader to see his reaction. But he at the moment had ignored the return of his nephews in favor of being looked over by Oin. The old healer was finishing up his exam of Thorin and pronounced that he was in perfect health. "Then how do you explain the strange feeling I had in my heart, Oin?" Thorin demanded. The old healer shrugged "Indigestion maybe? I don't know what to tell you Thorin, physically you are perfectly fine. Could it be emotional? Is something upsetting you more than usual, lad?" Thorin looked over at Fili and Kili then at Bilbo. He turned to Oin and said. "No nothing is bothering me more than usual." He reached for his tunic to put it on.

As he was doing that Kagome came out of the woods carrying some herbs and roots she had found and was making her way towards Oin. She wanted to ask the him if they too used these herbs for medicinal purposes. She wasn't paying attention when she was walking up to Oin so when she looked up and saw Thorin without a shirt on her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open. Never in all her life had seen a more perfect male speciman than the Dwarf that was standing in front of her shirtless. Not even Kouga could compare to the sculpted body that was Thorin Oakenshield. She gasped at the sight, both men turned. Kagome turned bright red for having been caught ogling Thorin. Thorin gave her a knowing smirk and purposely flexed the muscles in his chest. Her eyes drifted again to Thorin's chest but as her eyes traveled up they were met with arrogant blue eyes. Kagome narrowed her eyes, raised her chin defiantly and walked up to Oin. Completely ignoring Thorin she addressed Oin. "Oin, I found these herbs in the forest that are used in my world for medicinal purposes, I was wondering if it was the same here?" Oin took the herbs from her and nodded. "Yes these are, I had no idea you knew of healing as well, Kagome? Kagome smiled at him. "Yes that is one of the things that a Priestess must learn as part of her training. If you want maybe later we can talk about it for a while and compare what herbs you use here." Oin was very excited and agree. While Kagome and Oin discussed their profession, Thorin walked away after being thoroughly ignored. He went and sat with Dwalin again, pulling his tunic back on. Unbeknownst to him Kagome had been talking to Oin but her eyes followed Thorin until he put his tunic back on. She sighed in disappointment. 'Well that's the end of that show.' Dwalin saw the whole thing.


	10. Chapter 10 Mutual Respect

Kagome and The Company continued their journedy with relative ease. There were no attacks of any kind, but everyone remained on alert. That night the Company camped along a ravine with The mountain side at their backs. A lovely meal of venison stew was being prepared by Kagome herself. She had decided that Bombur deserved the night off and took it upon her self to cook. Besides she enjoyed cooking. She made sure that the stew had plenty of vegetables and roots she had gathered and exotic herbs that she had brought from her own world. The aroma that the stew was giving off had the Dwarves' mouths watering. Along with the stew, Kagome had brought several loaves of bread with her from the Shire, and dividing it up.

When she finally declared that supper was ready, Bilbo and the Dwarves couldn't get in line fast enough. The first one in line was Bilbo. He gave her an encouraging smile as she ladled out some stew into his bowl and gave him two slices of bread. She then served the rest. She was a little nervous about whether or not the Dwarves would like it. But when they all dug in and gave her nothing but compliments her fears subsided. Thorin and Gandalf were the last two to be served. Gandalf recieved his and inhaled the aroma. "My dear Kagome this smells heavenly." Bofur looked up from his bowl. "And it tastes better than it smells, Gandalf!" The others Dwarves agreed, Kagome blushed. Then Thorin came up to get his bowl. He and Kagome stared at each other though narrowed eyes. She snatched his bowl from him, filled it and handed it back to him along with some bread. "Here." Was all she said to him. Thorin grunted his thank and walked away to sit between Dwalin and Balin.

He eyed the food suspiciously then sniffed it. It didn't smell half bad as a matter of fact it smelled downright delicious, but he was still cautious. "Oh please Thorin, its not poisoned. If it was the entire Company would be dead already." Kagome said standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. When did she move? Thorin didn't even hear her walk over to him. "That's right Thorin, I'm sure the lass can think of more creative ways of killing you than poisoning all of us." Dwalin said sending a wink in Kagome's direction, she winked back at Dwalin. This cause Thorin's blood to boil, but he still couldn't understand why. "Shall I spoon feed you Thorin?" Kagome said in the sweetest voice she could. He was about to make a snide remark when Balin looked at him andd shook his head. Thorin said nothing just took a bite of the bread and ate the delicious stew in silence.

Once supper was over and everyone was settling in for either a smoke or a to go to sleep Kagome gathered all the bowls and headed for the stream to wash them. Bilbo was trying to go to sleep but couldn't due to Bombur's snoring. He got up, went over to his pony Myrtle and gave her an apple. While he watched her happily munching on the apple, he heard the most hideous noises in the distance. "What was that?" "Orcs" Kili says in an ominous tone. "Orcs?" Bilbo repeats a little worried. "Throat cutters, they'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili adds. "They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no scream, just lots of blood." Kili says obviously trying to frighten Bilbo. Both Fili and Kili snicker. "You thin that's funny? You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?" Thorin asks clearly irriated. "We didn't mean anything by it." Kili says lowing his gaze. "No you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin says as he walks away.

At that point Kagome comes out of the darknes and thumps both boys in the ear adding a little of her spiritual powers so it would hurt more. Causing Fili and Kili to jump and start rubbing their ears vigorously.

"Don't worry Laddie." Balin says addressing Kili. Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs. After the Dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf Kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first." Kagome could imagine the battle between the Dwarves and the Orcs easily in her mind. Balin continues. "Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs led by the most vile of all their race, Azog the Defiler. The Giant Gundabad Orc." Kagome shuttered, she couldn't picture this Azog creature. But by the way Balin spoke of him, she could imagine he was almost as terrible as Naraku.

As Balin went on with his story she learned that Azog's goal was to wipe out the line of Durin. And he started by taking Thorin's grandfather's head. King Thror, this drove Thorin's father insane. Which left Thorin to face Azog with a sword and a oaken branch for a shield. 'So that's why he's called Oakenshield.' Kagome thought. In the end Thorin took the Orc's hand and rallied the Dwarves and beat the Orcs, but is was a bitter sweet victory. "And I thought to myself then, there is one I could follow. There is one I could call King." Kagome's eye's widened, she never realized that Thorin was a King. She just thought he was a pompous ass.

Thorin turned around and notice all the Dwarves were standing out of respect for him including Kagome. He made eye contact with her and gave her a barely noticeable half smile. Then he bowed to his Company and walked away. For some reason her sign of respect meant more to him than the others. "And the Pale Orc, what happened to him?" Bilbo asked He slunked back into the hole whenc he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin said as he continued walking into the night. Kagome noticed the look that passed between Gandalf and Balin. Something told her it was not true.

The entire Company was wide awake now and there was no way they'd be getting back to sleep any time soon. So Gloin had a brilliant idea. "Kagome why don't you tell us another one of your adventures from your world? Kagome blushed. "Let me think for a minute." She put here finger to her lip and thought then she snapped her fingers. I know I'll tell you the story when the whole world was nearly sucked into hell. The Dwarves all gasped. Bilbo and Gandalf glanced at each other and nodded. Gandalf had heard this story before. It showed Kagome strength against overwhelming odds. her loyalty to her friend and her fearlessness. And if this did not earn Thorin's respect nothing would. It may even capture his heart.

So Kagome began telling them of Inuyasha's birth how his mother was killed by Takemaru of Setsuna because he was jealous of her having a child fathered by a demon. But Inuyasha's father brought her back to life using the Tensiega. "Wait, how is that possible? How could a sword bring a person back to life." Oin asked Kagome explained that it was no ordinary sword it was made from the fang of Inu No Taisho the Great Dog General who was a powerful demon. and he specifically ordered it made that way. So Inuyasha and his mother escaped the burning castle while his father perished inside fighting the human that tried to kill his mate.

The great dog general had three sword Tenseiga, the sword of Heaven tessaiga the sword of Earth, and So'unga the sword of Hell. The first two swords he had given to his sons, the last one his servant had sealed for it was an evil sword and only a strong demon could control it. But 700 years later the seal was broken and possessed Inuyasha. Inuyasha returned to his own time and from there the distruction began. It was then revealed that So'unga's plan was to drag the entire world into hell. The Dwarves gasps at this turn of events. "But in order for us to get to So'unga and Takemaru we had to fight through an army of the undead my arrows seemed to have the greatest affect on them…!" Thorin listens with rapted attention amazed that this girl had gone through so much. In the end the combination of the two brothers attacks were able to stop So'unga and return everything to normal.

Now that the story is over off to bed with you all. Everyone groaned but did as they were told. Thorin was taking first watch. He was contimplating her story. She may not have been the one to say the day but she did take a big risk leaving the safety of the barrier to get the two brothers to work together. She could have been sucked into the nether world. The thought of that caused a slight pain in Thorin's heart. He was convince there was something wrong, he'd have Kagome check hime this time. Oin said she is a skilled healer.

On the other side of the camp Kagome couldn't get over all that Thorin had been through. Seeing his grandfather decapitated, his father lose his mind. And still had the courage to fight that Orc and rally his men. Oh she wish she could have seen him in all his majesty. 'Where did that come from, girl' She thought She shrugged it was true whether she wanted it to be or not she wished she had been there. Finally she settled down for the night. That was there first night she had a dream that Thorin had kissed her.

The next day there was just a down pour of rain. The morning started out good they were able to have some nice reheated stew with bread from last night which everyone still enjoyed. Once they had finished Kagome offered to go wash the dishes. she made her way to the stream when she heard a twig snap behind her. She world around with her Katana drawn. Thorin had his hands raised in surrender, he didn't even know she had a sword with her when she came out her to wash the dishes. He now felt a little silly offering his assistance to guard her while she washed the dishes. So he changed tactics. "Thorin what are you doing out here? Kagome asked. He cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head. I want to offer my assistance to help wash the dishes. Kagome was taken a back. She didn't know what to say. She bowed to him. Su-sure if you want to. How about I wash and you dry? Thorin gave her a devastating and rare smile and agreed. That smiled stunned Kagome for a moment then she cleared her throat. "Right then.'' She back to wash the dishes and handing to Thorin for him to dry.

They finished in no time and headed back to the camp. Dwalin had a smirk on his face when he saw his friend enter the camp with Kagome. He would have to find out the dirt about what happened. Leaning against the rock Gandalf smiled with his pipe in his mouth.

The downpour started about mid morning and all the Dwarves had pulled out their cloaks in an attempt to keep warm. But Kagome was off in her own littled world. She hadn't even the noticed the rain. She had been thinking of the story that Balin had told of Thorin. How he rallied his men after the death of the King and the insanity of his father. And the fact that he was an honest to goodness King. She had zapped a King unconcsious. Not that he didn't deserved it, it was just that he is a king. She looked at the front of the line and she could see Thorin quite well, and for the first time she realized just how attractive he really was. With that raven black hair with flecks of silver. Strong jaw, regal nose, nice trim beard. Kagome wasn't one for beards but on him it looked very good. Not to mention all those muscles!

She was in the middle of her daydream about Thorin when Bilbo rode up next to her. "Kagome you're going to catch your death if you don't put your cloak on. For the first time Kagome noticed it was raining. "OH! You're right Bilbo." She reached inside her backpack and pulled out three things her cloak and two umbrellas. She handed on to Bilbo and opened the other one for herself. After that she and Bilbo were quite comfortable in the rain. The other Dwarved looked at her. "What is that contraption?" Ori asked Kagome looked up Oh this its called an umbrella it helps keep the rain off you." Kagome explained "Do you have any more? Dori asked. "Not enough for everyone. I think I might have four more." She looked though her bag and sure enough she found four of them two big ones so the Dwarves could share and an individual one for Gandalf. So she handed that one to Gandalf. "Here you go Gandalf this one is only big enough for one person. Then she gave a bigger on to Dori so he could huddle with his brothers. Then she gave a large size one to Fili and Kili so they could huddle together along with Oin and Gloin and the Largest one she gave to Bombur Bifur and Bofur.

The others in the front hadn't even noticed Thorin was too busy daydreaming about Kagome's beauty to notice that there were no more complaints coming from the back of the line. But eventually Dwalin brought it to his attention. "Have you noticed Thorin that the complaint have stopped from the back?" Come to think of it he had. He turned around in his around in his saddle and saw the reason. "Where did you get those contraptions? He asked in a serious tone. "Kagome had them in her pack and gave them to us to keep warm. He looked at Kagome, but Thorin couldn't bring himself to glare at the girl. She did it for the good of the company. His eyes softened when he looked at her. "Thank you Kagome." He said and inclined his head. "Why don't the two of you ride back there and share one of those shades with them and dry off." He says to Dwalin and Balin. The brothers look at each other and do as they are told. Balin goes and share Bilbo's umbrella and Dwalin Gandalf's. Kagome feels bad for Thorin so she urges her horse forward had rides next to him and covers him with them umbrella. Thorin looks up and inclines his head. Thank you, Kagome I appreciete your generosity." Kagome can only blush and Thorin chuckles. They ride on in silence.


	11. Ramen Noodles, Trolls And Wargs

The rain had finally let up and all the Dwarves greatfully returned the umbrellas. Kagome reluctantly left Thorin's side and returned to her place at the back of the line with Fili and Kili hoping that they wouldn't start making fun of her for sharing an umbrella with their Uncle. But they were enjoying the sunshine too much to care. Kagome gladly accepted all th umbrellas back.

Thorin called for a stop in order to have lunch on such a nice day after such a dreary morning. Immedietely Kagome set her pack down and started to go through it. A wonderful idea had occured to her. She ran up to Bombur. "Don't bother with lunch, Bombur. I have a special treat, just boil plenty of water!" She said with a giggle and ran back to her pack. Thorin watched her with an amused look in his eyes. 'Now what is that girl up to' He mused. Once again his heart skipped a beat. He really needed Kagome to look at it. Oin found nothing wrong, maybe Kagome would. Kagome took out several boxes of Ramen Noodles cups and set them aside. She figured that each Dwarf would at least eat three. Gandalf and Bilbo would eat two and she would eat one. She had enough and still had plenty left over for emergency.

The Dwarve were lazing around when they saw the steam rising from the pot but no smell of anything cooking. Dwalin was the first to get to his feet. "What is this Bombur? Boiling water with nothing in it, where's the meat?! He asked in a gruff tone. Bombur held up his hand. "Just hold on, the lass said she has a treat for us, but it takes boiling water." Just then Kagome showed up with several boxes of that had Ramen noodle in them. All the Dwarves eyed her suspiciously. "What is that?" Gloin asked. "Lunch" Kagome beamed at the Dwarves happily. "It's quick easy and all you do is add water let it steep for a while and viola it's ready. Trust me you'll love it. Inuyasha couldn't get enough of these things." Oh well if her friend from 500 years ago liked them they couldn't be that bad. The Dwarves decided to try it.

With Bombur's help she was able to add water and let steep one cup for each Dwarf, Gandalf and Bilbo. She decided to start off with one each and if they liked it and want more she'd make more. Once they were ready she handed one out to each Dwarf with a fork. Now was not the time to show them how to use chopsticks "Here you go guys this should warm you up but be careful it's hot." Kagome personally took a cup to Thorin who was as usual sitting apart from everyone else. "Here you go Thorin, this should chase away the chill from this morning." She said handing him the cup of Ramen. He looked up at her and gave her a half smile, taking the cup from her. As she was going to walk away from him he quietly called her. "Kagome." She whirled around. "Y-Yes Thorin?" She stuttered. "Thank you for bringing this to me." She beamed at him. "You're welcome, Thorin I hope you enjoy it. Thorin cleared his throat. "I would ask a favor of you, though. After we eat I would ask that you examine me I have a pain in my chest. Oin says he can not find anything but I would like a second opinon." She was taken aback but agreed. "Sure after lunch."

Kagome went back to the other took her cup of Ramen, took a forkful and began to slurp it up. Everyone watched her intently."What?" She asked between mouthfuls. "Is that the way you eat it?" Asked Bilbo. "Oh yes just take a forkful, blow on it to cool it down a bit. And slurp it up, it's easy." Gandalf was the first to get the hang of it. He chewed and swallowed the noodle a smile forming on his face. "My dear girl this is quite tasty." he said between mouthfuls, soup dripping down his beard. The others followed his example.

As Kagome thought, the Dwarves asked for seconds and third helping of the Ramen. They would line up and and get the Ramen as soon as it was ready, but she would alway take Thorin's to him personally. After taking him his third helping, Kagome stood there twiddling her fingers nervous to broach the subject. Thorin looked up at her and gave her a rare smile. "Can I help you, Kagome?" She hesitated for a minute. "Umm Thorin did you still want to do your exam after you eat or some other time?" He thought about it for a minute. "No as soon as I finish this I'd like to do it. This is very good by the way." She beamed at him. "Thank you Thorin, I thought it would be something quick so we could get on the road faster." He inclined his head in thanks.

After lunch Kagome and the others cleaned up. They washed out the cups and put them back in her pack. Why start littering now. Thorin moved closer to Kagome and touched her elbow. She felt a shock run up her spine at his touch. It wasn't unpleasant just strange. Kagome turned and looked at Thorin. "If you are not too busy, I would like that exam now." He told her. Kagome was a little flustered. "Sure we can start right now, do you want to have a seat on the log so I can take a look?" Thorin shook his. "No it won't do for the Company to see their leader in such a vunerable position they may think there is something severely wrong with me." Thorin without thinking reaches out and taked Kagome's hand and leads her into the forest. Kagome is shocked but does not complain.

Once they are deep enough in the forest Thorin leads her to a small boulder where Thorin now sits upon. It was a good thing Kagome already had her medical supplies with her when he snatched her away. She opens her emergency kit and takes out her stethoscope and her blood pressure meter. She had an idea that Thorin's blood pressure was high and that was causing his chest pain. Due to all his stress. Thorin eyed the instrument suspiciously. "What are those for?" Kagome picked up the stethoscope. "This is so I can listen to your hear and this other thing is to help me determine whether or not you have high blood pressure. Could you take off your coat and armour please?" Thorin did exactly as she asked then she asked him to raise the sleeve of his tunic. She strapped the blood pressure cuff to his bulging bicep and took his blood pressure. She was pleasantly surprised that it came out normal. "Now Thorin I'm going to listen to your heart. You may have to take off your shirt for this." Thorin smirked at her as she blushed, but he did as he was told. Once again Kagome was dumbstruck for a few seconds then she came out of it. She cleared her throat and began to lean into Thorin with the Stethoscope in hand.

But the minute Kagome laid a hand on his chest to steady herself on him, Thorin felt a shock run through out his entire body. It was not the same as when she zapped him. This was an entirely different, a pleasant feeling. And so foreign to him that he threw himself backwards off the boulder to get away from her touch. He gathered his tunic, armour and coat. "Thank you, Kagome but I think Oin is right there is nothing wrong with me. Pack your things we will be leaving soon." Thorin said and strode away without looking back. Kagome watched him go, feeling a little hurt. What had she done to warrant such a reaction from him. "Well forget him if he dies of a heart attack, who cares!" She yelled. "And to think I was starting to care about that jerk." She mumbled to herself as she picked up her medical supplies and walked back to camp. "Who could care for a someone like that?" she said and glared in his direction.

She had all her stuff ready and had mounted her horse when she turned and yelled. "Are we leaving or are we going to picnic here all day?" The others looked at her surprised, what could have happened to change her sweet mood. "What's the matter Kagome?" Kili asked. "NOTHING!" Kagome yelled. Kili just shrank away. "Oh Kili I'm sorry, really nothing's the matter I'm just in a bad mood. It will pass." Kagome said as she smiled at him. Kili smiled, must be a female thing. But when she turned she glared at Thorin.

It drizzled on and off for the remainder of the day, making Kagome's mood even more foul. The Dwarves thought it best to stay away from her for a little while. Thorin was not completely oblivious to her change in mood and couldn't help wonder if it was his fault. He would every now and then glance back to see what she was doing. She had her head hanging down not speaking to anyone. If Dwalin could have he would have smacked Thorin in the back of the head. So he did the next best thing. "What did you do to the lass, Thorin? It looks like you kicked her while she was down." Thorin was surprised. "I didn't do anything to her. What makes you think I did anything to her in the first place?" Dwalin shook his head. "Because you great Oaf you are the only one she is glaring daggers at." Thorin's eyebrows shot up. "You forget yourself old friend. I am still your king." Dwalin shrugged. "I'll talk to you as my friend first when you're acting like a "jerk" as she calls you. Now why don't you admit it already and do something about it." Dwalin said and rode away. "Admit what and do what?" Thorin call out after Dwalin.

They rode on into the evening when Thorin spotted a dilapidated house in the distance. Kagome too saw it and she could immedietly feel the bad aura coming from the house and the surrounding area. A feeling of dread entered her. As they got closer the feeling got worse. "We'll camp here for the the night. Fili, Kili look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them." The boys didn't have to be told twice after all it was part of the bet they had lost to Kagome. To care for the ponies without complaint.

"A farmer and his family used to live here." Kagome shivered. "What do you suppose happened to them?" She asked. "I don't know but I don't think we should linger here. You feel it too, don't you Kagome? An ominous feeling." She nodded head. "Yes I feel it and I agree with you we should leave." Gandalf's eyes twinkled. "Perhaps you should tell Thorin that we should leave?" Kagome looked at the old Wizard surprised. "Me? He would never listen to me. I think it would be better if you told him." Gandalf grunted. "Very well."

Meanwhile Thorin is giving out orders. "Oin, Gloin get a fire going." "Right ya are." Gloin said. Gandalf and Kagome walk up to Thorin, he glances at Kagome then quickly turns his back on her. Gandalf walks around to face him."I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley." Kagome silently facepalms. She knows from studying Bilbo's maps that the hidden valley is where the Elves are. There was no way Thorin was moving now. She would have tried a different tactic. Thorin glared at Gandalf. "I told you already I will not go near that place."

Gandalf huffed. "Why not? The Elves could help us, we could get food, rest, advice." "I do not need their advice." Thorin said. "We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us." Thorin reared back. "Help?! A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves?! Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our Sacred Halls. The Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather. Who betrayed my father." Gandalf lets out a frustrated sigh. "You are neither of them, I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past!" He says harshly. "I didn't know that they were yours to keep!" Thorin says bitterly.

Gandalf throws up his hand in defeat and walks away. They whole time Kagome just stood there and listened. Once Gandalf left, Thorin turned his glare to her. "Yes? Do you have something to add?" She backed away from him slowly. "No nothing." She said and ran off after Gandalf. Gandalf was already in the woods when Kagome caught up with him. "I know you said you only want to be around the one person who made sense so here I am." She said while looking up at the Wizard. He looked down and chuckled. "Yes Kagome your company is most welcomed." Kagome and Gandalf walked in silence for a while until she finally spoke up. "So I guess I'm not going to get to meet the Elves?" She said poking Gandalf in the ribs with her Elbow. "Not if I have anything to do with it. Thorin has to learn that not Elves are the same. Lord Elrond is a generous Elf and I'm sure that he been the one closer to Erebor he would have helped, but as it was Thranduil King of the Woodland Realm was the one who turned his back on Thorin and his people." Gandalf proceeded to tell Kagome what happened the day Smaug attacked. She wept for Thorin's dead and was angered by Thranduil's actions. "He could have at least offered them food and shelter if only for a little while." An angry Kagome spat out. "That is exactly what Thorin also believes. So he blames all Elves for his misfortune." Kagome could only shake her head.

"You know what you need Gandalf?" Kagome said out of the blue. He raised an eyebrow while puffing on his pipe. "You need to meditate." Gandalf was taken aback. "Meditate, my dear girl I do enough meditation thank you very much." Kagome huffed "Smoking your pipe while you whistfully look off in the distance when your actually eavesdropping is not meditating." Kagome said. Gandalf smirked. "Fine, but I do meditate." She took him by the hand and led him to a clearing, showing him how to sit properly. Kagome sat in front of him and took a deep breath. "I'm sure you do meditate but not the way I do. I promise your soul will feel refreshed." She continued to show him how and they sat there meditating. An hour passed and their meditation session was over. Kagome was right Gandalf felt his soul uplifted as if a weight had been removed. "So how do you feel? Kagome asked. "I feel incredible, thank you Kagome. I think it's time we head back though." Kagome agreed, helping Gandalf up they headed back. "Why don't you go on ahead I'd like to be alone for a while." She looked at him concerned. "Are you sure?" "Yes, my dear go on ahead." Kagome agreed and left.

When she got back everyone was having supper. She got a bowl a stew and sat down next to Dwalin. Dwalin put his arm around Kagome hugging her to him. She smiled up and the huge Dwarf and Thorin glared at Dwalin. Just then Fili and Kili come running into camp screaming "Trolls, Trolls have got the ponies and Bilbo." Thorin and the other jumped to their feet "Arm yourselves." Thorin said as he grabbed his sword. Kagome too grabbed her bow but Thorin stopped her. "Stay here." She huffed and glared at him. "You can't tell me to stay here! Bilbo is my friend and I have to help him. Besides I'm just as capable as anyone." Thorin grabbed her hand. "Please, stay here. For me." He whisper. Kagome gasped as she looked in his eyes, all she saw concern and something else she couldn't put her finger on. Something she had never seen directed at her before. "Alright I'll stay." She whispered and sat back down.

The Dwarves had been gone a long time and that feeling of dread was just getting worse and worse. "Forget this." Kagome said getting up, grabbing her bow and arrows. She headed off in the direction the Dwarves had gone. As she walked silently through the forest she saw light ahead. She circled around and saw three trolls in the clearing. And on a spit they had the majority of the Company tied, roasting them alive. While the others were tied in bags. from her vantage point in the tree she could see very clearly where Thorin was lying. She quietly climbed down the tree and circled around towards him. She quietly covered his mouth and told him. "Don't move I'm going to cut you loose. " But just as she was about to cut him loose Kagome felt herself being lifted off the ground by one of the disgusting Trolls. "Kagome, No!" Thorin screamed. "Looky what we have 'ere boys a She Dwarf. The other two chuckled with delight. "Now we got ourselves a right treat" Bert says. "Dwarf! I am not a Dwarf, I am a human being and I demand that you let me down and release these Dwarves this instant before something bad happens!" Kagome said in a scolding tone that actually frightened the Trolls. Bert steeled his nerves and answered Kagome. I will do no such thing Dwarf. You're going into the stew pot.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Fine you asked for it." Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them she was glowing a light pink color. The color was spreading throughout her body until it reached her hand. When she laid her hands on Bert's wrist his hand was instantly purified and turned to ash. Kagome fell to the floor, rolling out of the way grabbed her bow and arrows. While Bert screamed bloody murder holding his wrist as the purification spread. Tom and William scrambled to get to her. The dwarves yell a warning to Kagome but she was ready. She had two arrow ready to soar. "Sorry guys." She said as she loosed the arrows and hit them both dead on in the chest turning them to ash. Bert tried crawling away but he was half way purified anyway. "It'll be faster this way." She said and shot the arrow. He screamed as the arrow pierced his fleshed and he turned to ash.

At that point Gandalf comes out of the shadows and begins to untie the Dwarves. They go and help the others off the spit. He walks over to the three piles of ash. "Nasty business, still they're all in one piece." gandalf says. "No thanks to your burglar." Thorin says "He had the nouse to play for time, none of the rest of you thought of that. Giving Kagome enough time to arrive and take her shots. Gandalf says walking up to Kagome and patting her head. "Well done, Kagome well done." She beams at Gandalf. Thank you Gandalf." Thorin glares at Kagome. "I thought I told you to stay in camp? You could have been hurt." Kagome huffed. "And I think you should just thank me for saving your life and be done with it!" Thorin looks down and moves closer to Kagome. He takes her hands. "You are right I should be greatful for you saving all of us, so thank you." Kagome pulls her hands away from him. "You're-you're welcome Thorin." She stutters yet again. With that she leaves him and goes over to Bilbo to check on him. Thorin glares at the little Hobbit.

Gandalf and Thorin discuss that the Trolls must have a cave nearby and go to investigate. While they are doing that Kagome tells Bilbo that she has some strong soap that should help with the stench. "I'll go ahead and wash your clothes for you while you bathe." Kagome informs Bilbo. "Thank you Kagome, but who know when I'll get a chance to bathe." Kagome nods. "I'll talk to Thorin and see if we can spare some time." She walks off and follows them into the cave where she nearly gags. "Oh gross what is that aweful smell?" Gandalf answers "It's a Troll hoarde, Kagome. Be careful what you touch." Kagome is looking around and notices that Thorin and Gandalf find new swords. She learns that they are Elven made and that no finer sword exists. "Doubt that." She mumbles Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's swords could put those to shame, but that was a different world. Nori picks up an Elven bow and hands it to Kagome. "Here Kagome an Elven Bow, probably better than the one you have." Kagome shook her head. "I seriously doubt that, Nori. This is the Sacred longbow of Mount Azusa. It's a powerful bow that resided on a holy mountain in a shrine. It has so much spiritual power that it allows me to hit whatever I wish no matter where they are or whatever is between me and the target. I don't think an Elven bow can do that." Nori nodded and tossed the Elven bow aside like it was junk.

Once they all came out of the cave Kagome went to seek out Thorin to ask if they could stop for a bit so Bilbo could wash when a strange being comes shooting out of the forest on a sled being pulled by rabbits. Radagast the brown, a wizard friend of Gandalf. Kagome comes to find out is his name. The two wizards go off to talk amongst themselves while Kili comes up to Kagome bubbling with curiousity. "Its it true that you can hit whatever you want with that bow even if there's something in the way?" Kagome rolls her eyes. "Yes Kili care to find out? Stand over there." Kili goes and stands in front of a tree. Kagome quickly looks around to see if anyone is paying attention. When she sees they're not she fires at Kili. All Kili as time for is to gasp and close his eyes. When he opens them he sees the arrow is directly behind him in the tree. "See anything." Kagome says and walks off. Kili faints.

Bilbo is standing apart from the Company when he suddenly heard a strange howl. "Was that a wolf? Are there wolf out there?" Bofur answers him. "Wolves? That is not a wolf." At that moment they are attack Thorin kills the first one. Kili and Dwalin killed the second one. "Warg scouts, which means an Orc pack is not far behind." "Orc pack?!" Bilbo and Kagome say at the same time. Who did you tell about your quest beyond you kin?" Gandalf asks angrily "No one." Thorin says "Who Did You Tell?!" Gandalf demands "No one I swear. What in Duran's name is going on?" Thorin asks. You are being hunted. Kagome interrupts "Fine we're being hunted let's not make it easier for them and just stand around here, let's go." Dwalin agreed. "We have to get out of here." Ori comes running out of nowhere. "We can't, we have no ponies they bolted." Bilbo looks around freaked out. "Well nothing like a good morning run come on." And Kagome took off running grabbing Bilbo by the arm. The rest of the company followed suit.

They ran as fast as they could across the hilly plains hiding behind boulders and outcroppings. Thing were going well until Radagast led the Orc pack across their trail. One Orc stopped and was perched on top of a rock right above their heads. Thorin gave the signal for Kili to shoot. He looked at Kagome, thinking she should be the one to do it. Nevertheless Kili pulled an arrow from his quiver stepped away from the rock and fired hitting the Warg but not killing it. The Warg screamed in agony and its rider fell foward. The Orc screeched as the Dwarves attacked it as did the Warg. Kagome pulled out two arrows and shot them simultaneously purifying both rider and Warg. But the damage was done, the pack knew where they were.

"Move, Run!" Screamed Gandalf as the Orc pack was hot on their trail. "This way quickly!" Gandalf yelled as the others followed him. Thorin then noticed they were surrounded. "Kili, Kagome shoot them!" He yelled. Kagome came to stand next to Kili and together they shot the oncoming Orc pack. "Where's Gandalf?" Dori yelled "He's abandoned us." Dwalin screams. "Hold your ground." Thorin tells his men, quickly he glances over at Kagome who is calmly shooting and hittin every single Orc she aims at. Suddenly Gandalf pops up. "This way you fools!" They all make a mad dash for the hidden entrance. The only one to outside were Kili and Kagome and Thorin. "Kili run!" Thorin yells. Kili takes off for the entrance but Kagome doesn't move. "Kagome, come on!" Still she doesn't move, she continues to kill the Orcs and Wargs. Thorin throws up his hands, throws his sword in the hole and runs toward Kagome. He wraps his arms around her waist and picks her up. "Thorin, what are you doing?" I said come on." He tells her in her ears which makes her shiver. Thorin helps her into the hole then follows in after her. A few moments later they hear horns and the body of an Orc falls in.

"Elves" Thorin says as he throw down the arrow. "I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?!" Dwalin asks "Follow it of course" Bofur says "I think that would be wise." Gandalf says. Kagome gives him a look then her brow furrows in suspicion. They walk for quite some distance when Bilbo finally asks Gandalf. "Gandalf where are we?" Gandalf looks at Bilbo surprised "You can feel it?" "Yes it feels like- well, like magic." Running her hand along the walls Kagome says. "that exactly what it is, Bilbo." Gandalf agrees. "A very powerful magic." From up front Gloin tells everyone that there is light ahead. They finally made it out. To Rivendell 


	12. Rivendell And Thorin's Confession

They had finally reached Rivendell. Kagome and Bilbo were in awe at the sight before them. Kagome had never seen a more beautiful place in her life. Not even in the Feudal Era. She stared at the Valley of Imladris while Thorin and Gandalf argued. Kagome could finally understand the bitterness that Thorin had toward the Elves. If an ally had turned their back on her in her hour of need, she would feel the same way.

But these were not the Woodland Elves that betrayed him and his people. From her conversation with Gandalf about the Elves of Rivendell they were less savage than the Woodland Realm. They were more enlightened than their cousins. Kagome thought that had it been * _these_ * Elves that had been there when Smaug attacked, things would have been a lot different.

"Do you think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us." Thorin tells Gandalf. "Of course they will, but we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful this needs to be handled with tact and respect. And no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me." Thorin narrowed his eyes at the Wizard. He felt like a chastized child when Gandalf spoke to him like that. Gandalf turned and headed down into the Valley the rest fall in behind him.

Kagome comes to stand next to Thorin. Her hand brushes up against his very lightly. He looks down at their hands as Kagome briefly and shyly squeezed his hand. "Thorin don't take it so hard. Gandalf is only doing what he thinks is right. Though he should have told you first." Kagome looks up at him almost getting lost in those magnificent blue eyes of his. Thorin closes the distance between them still holding her hand. Kagome clears her throat and turns away from him. "Besided Thorin, you need to give these Elves the benefit of the doubt. They are not the Elves that betrayed you and your people. You can't judge an entire race by the actions of a few." When Kagome turned around Thorin was frowning. His eyes held anger in them and a little hurt as well. Thorin just grunted a response and followed after his Company. Kagome sighed and followed after him.

Once they reached the entrance of Rivendell, Gandalf made inquires as to the where Lord Elrond was to an Elf named Lindir. As they spoke the Elves arrived and circled the Dwarves, immediately Bilbo and Kagome were pushed in the middle of the group. Thorin standing directly in front of Kagome. Kagome, desperate to see what an Elf looked liked began hopping up and down trying to see over Thorin. He turned and glared at her, she glared back but stopped jumping.

After all the introductions were made and insults hurled. The Dwarves, Bilbo and Kagome made their way up the winding stairs to the guest rooms. Kagome's and Bilbo's progress up the stairs was slower as they kept gawking at everything they saw until they finally just stopped to admire. Dwalin noticing the dark look on Thorin's face, went back to retrieve the lagging priestess. "Come on you two, we don't want to get seperated from the rest." Dwalin said as he placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome came out of her trance, smiled at Dwalin then followed him back to the group. Thorin let out a sigh of relief.

The Dwarves were each given a room which they refused to take instead chose to sleep outside. Kagome, Gandalf, and Bilbo on the other hand gladly took the rooms the Elves offered. One Elf maiden showed Kagome to her room. Kagome nearly fell over when she went into the bathroom and saw the bathtub filled with hot scented water. Kagome thanked the Elf maiden who said would be back with a fresh set of clothes.

She got undressed and lowered herself into the bath tub. The hot water felt so good to her tired aching body she sighed and sat lower in the tub with her nose just above the water. She sat like that in the tub for quite a while then began to scrub herself clean of all the travel grime. Using the scented soaps the Elves provided, Kagome scrubbed until her skin felt raw. Finding another soap that smelled like honeysuckles, Kagome thoroughly washed her hair making sure to get the knots out using her fingers. Once she finished washing she rinsed off, stood up, wrapped a towel around her and got out of the tub.

When she came out of the bathroom, she found a beautiful Elven gown waiting for her. Kagome had never seen anything of its kind. It was the most spectacular thing she had ever seen. She smiled and quickly changed into the dress. It fit her like a glove, as if it was made for her. She squealed as she admired herself in the mirror.

At that point the Elf maiden that showed Kagome to her room earlier appeared. "My Lady I am here to help you dress and fix your hair. But I see you are already dressed, my I help you braid your hair?" Kagome looked at her tangled mess and declined. "No thank you, I would prefer to wear it loose." The Elf maiden inclined her head. "At least let me help brush it out." Kagome sighed and accepted the offer.

The Elf maiden sat behind Kagome and began to brush her long lucsious raven black hair out. She couldn't help but admire how soft and shiny it is like a raven's wing. "You have beautiful hair my lady." Commented the Elf maiden. Kagome beamed under the praise. "Thank you very much."

Once she was finished getting ready, Kagome was led to the dining hall where Lord Elrond and the others were waiting to have dinner. Kagome stopped at the entrance smoothed out her dress, and took a deep breath. She was nervous to see Thorin's reaction, though she didn't know why. There was a great deal of chatter going on, but when Kagome entered the dining hall it all stopped.

Thorin had been talking with Balin, when he noticed the silence. He looked up to see what was going on. That's when he saw Kagome. He had to do a double take he couldn't believe his eyes. She was a vision of loveliness. Thorin's mouth went dry and his heart rate increased. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Kagome was looking around for a place to sit when her eyes fell upon Thorin. She gave him a brilliant smile and was heading in his direction when Fili and Kili called her over to sit with them. Kagome gave Thorin an apologetic look, then made her way over to the boys. She sat down between them.

"You look absolutely stunning, Kagome." Kili said. "Yes, I'd have to agree with Kili and that Elven dress suits you perfectly." Fili said to a blushing Kagome as he threw his arm around her shoulders. The rest of the Dwarves muttered their agreement. Thorin narrowed his eyes and was giving Fili a death glare. Which went completely unnoticed by everyone except Dwalin. Dwalin had known for some time about Thorin's feelings for Kagome. Even long before the Dwarf King himself was fully aware. He only hoped that Thorin would do something before some tree hugger snatched Kagome away from him.

As they were about to have dinner. Lindir made his way over to Kagome. He touched her elbow to gain her attention. "My Lady, My Lord Elrond requests your presence at his table." Kagome looked at Lindir surprised. "Oh, okay then lead the way." She excused herself from the Dwarves and followed Lindir. When she arrived at Lord Elrond's table, they all rose and Lindir led her to an empty chair next to Thorin. Thorin couldn't have been happier. He gave her a rare smile, which caused Kagome's breath to hitch. Thorin had such a beautiful smile, too bad he didn't do it that often. Kagome returned the smile. As they sat down Thorin whispered. "You look beautiful, Kagome." Kagome turned bright red. "Th-thank you, Thorin" She stuttered, surprising herself by her reaction.

Gandalf now addressed Lord Elrond. "My Lord may I introduce Miss Kagome Higurashi. A priestess from another world." Kagome rose from her chair and bowed. Lord Elrond inclines his head in return. "It is a pleasure to meet the Priestess of the Shire. I have heard a great deal about you. You and your protective charms surrounding the Shire." Gandalf and Kagome were taken aback. "Excuse me Sir, but how do you know of _*me?*_ " Kagome asked shyly. Lord Elrond gave her a kind smile. A smile that did not sit well with Thorin. "My dear girl I heard about you, your powers, not to mention your exotic beauty through one of my sons."

Kagome gave Lord Elrond an odd look. She had not met any Elves before today. "Ah, and here they come now." Kagome turned and saw two beautiful Elves with long brown hair, perfect features and an ethereal glow about them heading in her direction. She gasped when she saw the twins. They reminded her of Lord Sesshomaru, except without the cold stare. Thorin's brow furrowed and he frowned at her reaction. "These are my sons Elladan and Elrohir." Lord Elrond informs her. Both men bow. "A pleasure to meet you lovely priestess." They say in unison. "And I believe you know my third son."  
With that Kagome's eyes widen and she exclaims with great joy. "Estel!" As he stepped out from behind the Elf twins, a big grin on his face.

Kagome nearly up ended the table, she got up so fast. Ran to Estel and gave him a great big hug. Which he returned. "Lady Kagome it's so good to see you again!" Estel exclaims. "What did I tell you the last time Estel?" Kagome scolded. He laughed "Alright Kagome, but you must also remember that you will always be a Lady to me." Estel said as they made their way towards the table. "Ever the charmer, eh Estel?" Elrohir said patting his little brother on the back. Causing him to blush and Kagome to laugh.

Meanwhile Thorin is glaring daggers at the trio with Kagome. Anger and jealousy plain on his face. Suddenly Thorin is aware of two pair of eyes watching him. He turns to see Balin and Bilbo both staring at him with identical surprised looks on their faces. Thorin quickly schools his face into one of indifference and looks away from the two Elves that are blatently flirting with Kagome. He turns his attention to Lord Elrond who is explaining to Gandalf about Glamdring the Foe Hammer. Though his mind keeps wandering back to the young man that Kagome seems so familar with. Who is he and where does she know him from? Once again his jealousy rises to his throat.

Kagome and the others return to the table. She again takes her seat next to Thorin. Estel sits to her right while the twins sit across from her. "So Kagome, Estel tells us that you are a priestes of the highest caliber." Elladan says. Kagome nods. "Well I don't know about the highest caliber, but I do come from a long line of priestesses and shrine maidens." The twins look at each other impressed. "Priestesses haven't existed in Middle Earth since before the time of the Elves." Elladan informs her. Kagome leans forward interested in what he's telling her. "Too bad they don't exist anymore. Especially if they were as beautiful as you are Kagome." Elrohir says giving her a flirtatious smile. Kagome leans back and turns bright red at the compliment. Causing all three men to chuckle, and Thorin to grit his teeth.

This is something that did not go unnoticed by the Elven twins. They give each other a mischievous look. "Kagome would you like us to give you a tour of Rivendell after dinner?" Elladan asked. His eyes quickly flashing to Thorin. Thorin was trying listen to the conversation that Gandalf and Lord Elrond were having. When he heard what the Elf had said he stiffened in his seat. Kagome became a little nervous and glanced at Thorin, who was ignoring her. She looked back at the Elf. "Well I-" Elrohir cut her off "Or if you prefer, Estel can show you around." Kagome's eyes lit up. She would much rather have her dear friend show her around than two strangers. She turned to Estel and beamed at him. "Oh I would like that very much." She said in a happy tone.

Estel smiled back with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Wonderful then, I shall give you a tour after dinner, then perhaps you can show me your skill with your bow later." Thorin couldn't help but overhear this. He turned and stared at Kagome in disbelief. She looked at him in surprise. "What?" She said to him. He leaned over and glared at Estel, then looked at Kagome. "Nothing, excuse me." Thorin then got up and left. The Elven twins looked at each other and smirked. As they suspected the Dwarven King was jealous of Estel. Estel saw the look on his brothers' faces and it dawned on him what had just happened. Oh well what's done is done he had a tour to give. Perhaps later he could fix the mess his brothers just caused for Thorin and Kagome.

Kagome watch Thorin leave the table and leaned against a pillar. He pulled a flask out of his pocket and began to drink from it. She could only assume that it was some form of alcohol that was stronger than the Elven wine. As he stood there with his arm crossed he would every now and then glance and Kagome who seemed a little more subdued than she was before. Could his departure be the cause of that? He didn't want to raise his hopes.

About that time Bofur decided that the Elves music was too boring and he was going to liven it up.

There's an Inn There's an Inn There's a merry old Inn Beneath an Old Grey Hill And there they brew a beer so brown The Man In Moon Himself Came Down One night to drink his fill.

Oh The Ostler has a tipsy cat That plays a five string Fiddle And up and down he saws his bow Now squeaking high Now purring low Now sawing in the middle

So the Cat with the Fiddle Played Hey-Diddle-Diddle A drink that will wake the dead He squeaked and he sawed And he quickened the tune

And the landlord shook the Man In The Moon "It's after three." He said

Kagome and Estel were enjoying the Dwarves antics though his brothers thought it was vulgar. She was also enjoying seeing Thorin so relaxed even though he was in the company of his so call enemies. Everything was going fine until the Dwarves starting throwing food around. All four of them ducked under the table. "Now what do we do?" Elladan asked. "No problem follow me."

Kagome put up a barrier around the table and all four of them crawled out from under it. Making their way out of the dining hall. Thorin's mood was completely spoiled when he saw all four of them leave together under Kagome's barrier. He followed them outside, but by the time he got outside, they had already disappeared. Thorin was so angry he punch the wall.

Dwalin appoaches Thorin. "Punching the wall is not going to win you the girl, Thorin." Thorin glared at Dwalin. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Dwalin." Dwalin throws his hands up in frustration. "Oh come off it Thorin! I have been watching you through out this entire journey and you'd have to be blind not to see that you are in love with Kagome! I'd go as far as to say that she is your One." Thorin was taken aback. Had he been that obvious? Did everyone know?

"If you're wondering I don't think anyone else realizes besides Gandalf. The only reason I know is because I'm your best friend and I know you very well. But if you don't do something soon one of these tree huggers is going to take her away from you." Thorin sighs. "Too late for that." Thorin gave him a queer look. "It would appear that Kagome's heart has been won over by the Captain of the Dúnedain Rangers of the North." Dwalin's eyes widened. "That isn't possible, Thorin. It is just as obvious that she has feeling for you as well. You two are just too stubborn to pursue it. Besides even if the Ranger did win her heart it doesn't mean you can't steal it back." With that Dwalin walked away leaving Thorin to ponder this.

Meanwhile Estel showed Kagome around the gardens and all the beautiful waterfalls that surrounded Rivendell He showed her the training area. "Tomorrow if you like we can come here and you can show me your skill with your bow." Estel challenged. Kagome immedietely accepted. "Alright we'll make a contest out of it and I bet you I can shoot more arrows than you can." Estel laughed. "I think you have been with the Dwarves too long, their betting habits are rubbing off." Kagome laughed as well. "I think you're right my friend."

They continued to walk and entered a corridor that had a mural on the wall depicting a mighty battle against a great evil. Kagome shivered when she examined the painting. Estel began to tell her of the story of the battle against Sauron the Deciever and the One Ring and how his ancestor Isildur cut the ring from Sauron hand effectively destroying him. But Isildur was later corrupted by the Ring and could not destroy it.

"The One Ring has been lost ever since." He then showed her the shards of Narsil. Kagome went to touch it but she felt the pulse of power coming from it. "This sword is still very powerful, Estel and will someday serve you well." Aragorn was taken aback. "How do you know this?" She smiled up at him "I can feel it's power, but it lays dormant for now. Now how about we talk about the young lady Elf you're in love with?" Once again he was taken aback. Then he smirked. "Alright I admit it I am in love with an Elf maiden, but I have a better idea. How about we talk about the Dwarf YOU are in love with?"

Kagome's eyes widened she began to sputter. "I-I'm not in love with any Dwarf!" Estel smirked. "Oh please you couldn't keep your eyes off him all through out dinner." Kagome gasped. "I was not watching Thorin all through out dinner." She hissed when she caught her mistake. "Ah-Ha I never said which Dwarf! Face it Kagome you are in love with Thorin Oakenshield!" Kagome groaned a sweat drop appeared on her forehead. "Alright Estel I admit it I'm in love with him, but what's the point. It's obvious that this man hates me. He won't even say two word to me. Tonight is the most he has spoken to me in days." Kagome said her eyes brimming with tears.

Estel wiped away her tears that had finally spilled over with his thumb. "My friend you are truly blind. He probably hasn't spoken to you for fear of making a fool out of himself. And if you had been paying attention you would have seen him glaring daggers at my brothers while they spoke with you and it was even worse for me. Thorin is truly and completely in love with you. Now I would go and seek him out before he thinks something worse of our little tour." Kagome gave Estel a strong hug and was off. "I hope things go well with your love too." She said as she ran off in search of Thorin.

Thorin paced back and forth in one of the gardens pondering what Dwalin had told him. 'Could Kagome truly be in lobe me and not the Ranger? But if that is the case, why then is she so friendly with him?' Thorin thought. He continued to pace. Just the thought of Kagome being with someone other than him made his blood boil. Be it the Hobbit or the Ranger, especially the Ranger. Thorin couldn't take it anymore, he needed to know the truth. He left in search of Kagome.

Kagome was biting her lower lip while she searched for Thorin. She desperately need to speak with him. Estel was right she was in Love with Thorin and she needed to tell him as soon as possible. She was had just entered a corridor from the gardens when a hand shot out from the darkness and grabbed her by the waist. The other covered her mouth. Gathering her spiritual powers, she was getting ready to blast whoever had grabbed her. Until that person spoke. "What is that Ranger to you, Kagome" Thorin whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sound of the voice in her ear. He turned her around and pushed her against the wall to face him. There was anger clear in his eyes and also underneath it all a little be of… insecurity?

Kagome said nothing, her mouth dropped open. She was shocked to she the anger in his eyes and could not understand why he was acting this way. "I will ask you again." Thorin said in a calmer voice. "What is that Ranger to you?" Thorin wanted desperately to know. He didn't wan to lose her to someone else, he wanted her to be by his side forever.

"Thorin, Estel is nothing more than a dear friend of mine. He and his Rangers helped set up the barrier around the Shire. He was the first friend I made outside the Shire, since I arrived in this world. It was actually his idea for me to seek you out and confess my feelings to you." Kagome told him while looking him in the eyes hoping he would understand that she didn't want Estel. Her heart belonged to him. Kagome lowered her head, took a deep breath and whispered "I love you, Thorin."

Thorin wouldn't admit it to anyone if they asked but he was thrilled when she said that the Ranger was only her friend. Looking into her bright blue eyes he saw that she was trying to convince him she was speaking the truth. Raising one hand he cupped the side of her face before leaning down and kissing her.

Kagome was shocked when Thorin touched her face, and thought her heart would burst out of her chest when he kissed her. Moving her hands, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and her hands in his hair. And kissed him back. Thorin broke the kiss, placing his forehead to hers he whispers. "I love you too, Azyungâl." Kagome looked at him curiously. "What does that mean,Thorin?" He kissed her lightly on the lips and smiled. "It means 'Love of all Loves' in Khuzdul."

Kagome sighed. "Soshite, anata wa watashi no saiai nodesu." She whispered back to Thorin. He raised an eyebrow in question. Kagome blushed. "Sorry I said 'And you are my beloved' in my language. Thorin gave her a beautiful smile in return and nodded. He unwound her arms from around his neck and led her out into the garden. They found a bench and sat down together enjoying the coming evening. Kagome leaned against his shoulder and sighed in happiness.

Thorin put an arm around her shoulder and kissed her head. "I have something important to give you, Amrâlimê. She looked up at him. "And what does * _that_ * mean?" He laughed. "It means 'My Love.' " Kagome blushed reached up and kissed him. "What did you want to give me?" Thorin reached into his pocket and pulled out a bead made out of sapphire and silver and showed it to her. "This is a courting bead. Dwarves only ever love once, Kagome. Even if their partners pass away, we will never love again. And that person is called our One. You Kagome, you are my One. I will never love anyone else for the rest of my life and beyond. I would like to braid your hair and place this bead in it as a symbol of my love and as a way of showing the world that you and I are courting. And that we are intending to be married."

Kagome covered her mouth in surprise. She didn't know what to say. She looked from the bead to Thorin's face. He had a look of anticipation and also a little bit of fear. Yes, Thorin was afraid. He was afraid that even though she loves him she would reject him. It had just occurred to him just then that she may not want to stay in Middle Earth. She may actually want to return home. Kagome looked deep in his eyes and smiled, she took both of his hands and kissed them. "Watashi wa eien ni anata to sa remasu." She said as tears began to build in her eyes. "I will be with you forever." She translated as the tears finally began to spill down her cheeks.

Thorin wiped away her tears with his thumb then kissed her cheek. "Thank you, my love." He then proceeded to section off a piece of her hair and make an intricate braid and at the end clasp his bead. He leaned back and admired his work. "There my beloved now everyone will know you are mine. And that you and I are courting with the intention of getting married."

She reached up and lovingly ran her hand along the braid. Then she launched herself at Thorin giving him a kiss and hugging him fiercely. "Thank you Thorin I love you so much." She said between sobs. He held her tighter as tears ran down his face. "And I love you, my sweet." They sat there on the bench for a long while holding each other, until a voice was heard in the distance calling Thorin.

Balin had been searching for quite some time for Thorin. It was time for their meeting with Lord Elrond and Gandalf. He needed to hurry and find him. Balin was not expecting to find his friend and King on a bench wrapped in the arms of their priestess. Balin had enough sense to call out for Thorin loud enough for the apparently new couple to compose themselves.

Kagome and Thorin pulled apart at the sound of Balin's voice. Kagome giggled at Thorin and wiped his tear stained face. He did the same for her. They both stood up and faced the direction in which Balin's voice came from. Just then Balin came around the corner. "Ah, there you are Thorin. Good evening, Kagome. Thorin it is time for our meeting with Lord Elrond." Thorin nodded.

Kagome was about to walk away when Thorin grabbed her hand. "Come, my love we have a meeting to attend to." He said intertwining his fingers with hers. "Are you sure I won't be interrupting?" He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Never my darling, this is as much your quest now as it is ours." Balin could only smile. "Of course not Lass you're more than welcome in this meeting."

They made their way to where the meeting was going to be held. Balin taking the lead, Thorin and Kagome behind him still holding hands. When they entered, Gandalf immediately noticed the change in the Dwarf King and the fact that he and Kagome were holding hands. All Gandalf could do was smirk. Bilbo noticed as well and gave his friend a smile.

Lord Elrond arrived shortly after Thorin and Kagome. Immedietely Thorin becomes defensive. "Our business is no concerns of Elves." Gandalf huffs. "For goodness sakes, Thorin show him the map. Thorin refuses."It is the legacy of my people, it is mine to protect as are its secrets." Gandalf sighs."Save me from the stubborness of Dwarves!" Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle Earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond!"

Kagome squeezes Thorin's hand. "Just show it to him sweety, what harm can there be." Thorin looks at his beloved and nods he pulls the map from his inside pocket and hands it to Lord Elrond. "Thorin, no!" Balin says to him, but Thorin dismisses his comment. Lord Elrond begins to examine the map.

"Erebor? What is your interest in this map?" Thorin is about to answer when Gandalf cuts him off. "It's mainly acedemic. as you know this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden texts. You still read ancient Dwarvish do you not?" Lord Elrond nods and continues to study the map. "Cirth Ithil."

"Moon runes, of course. An easy thing to miss." Gandalf says as he looks at Kagome and Bilbo. Kagome inches closer wanting to get a better look. "Well in this case it is true, Moon Runes can only be read by the light of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written."  
"Can you read them?" Thorin asked gripping Kagome's hand a little tighter.

It turns out that they had arrived in Rivendell at exactly the right time to discover that there was a riddle written on the map. "Stand by the grey stone when the Thrush knocks and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's day will shine upon the keyhole." Kagome and Bilbo were informed that Durin's Day was the beginning of the Dwarves' New Year and that now their time was passing quickly. Preparations needed to be made. Kagome, Bilbo and the Dwarves left while Gandalf stayed behind to talk with Lord Elrond.

Balin and Bilbo went their seperate ways while Thorin walked Kagome to her room. They walked in silence for a while. "Are you nervous we won't make it in time?" Kagome asked Thorin. Thorin looked at her and smiled. "In reality I wasn't even thinking about Durin's Day." She gave him a puzzled look. "What were you thinking about?" He stopped her and gently kissed her lips then pulled her into an embrace. "You. I was thinking how lucky I am to have you love me and that I must thank the Ranger for making you realize that." He said with a chuckle as she slapped his chest.

They continued walking until they got to Kagome's room. Neither one of them wanted to say goodnight but it was late. He took her face in his hand and kissed her tenderly. Goodnight my beautiful treasure. Men lananubukhs menu." Kagome kissed him again. "What does that mean?" Thorin smiled and kissed her nose. "I love you." She smiled at him. "Watashi mo anata o aishitemasu. I love you too." She said then opened the door to her room and went inside. Thorin went back to his men with a new spring in his step.


	13. Thorins Gratitude And The White Council

Thorin woke up before dawn as he always did, though this time was different. He couldn't wait to see his beloved. He decided it was much too early to go see Kagome so, he took a walk around Rivendell. Thorin sighed, he felt like the luckiest Dwarf in the world. The quest to regain Erebor had taken on a whole new meaning for him. It was now a matter of offering something more to his future bride than what he had now.

Thorin couldn't wait anymore so he headed to Kagome's room. He knocked on the door. "Amrâlimê, are you awake?" He asked softly. There was no answer. Slowly he opened the door and found the bed empty. He entered the room and looked around, she was not there. Thorin was trying not to worry. It's not like she would be in any danger there in Rivendell with those two Elven twins lurking about. He left the room with a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had to find Kagome.

When he went back to where the Company was suppose to be, they were all gone too. Thorin looked around puzzled where could they have all gone? Thorin searched for Kagome and the others for what he thought were hours to no avail. He finally decided to inlist the help of Lord Elrond, when he heard cheering coming from the archery range. Thorin made his way over and there he saw an amazing sight.

There in the archery range was Kagome competing against Estel and the Elven twins in an archery contest. Except Kagome was blindfolded and winning. Shot after shot she never missed her target, not even blindfolded. There was a crowd of Elves, and Dwarves watching the entire contest. The Dwarves had been able to convince the Elves to do a little betting on who would win this contest. So far the Dwarves were doing quite nicely.

Kagome made her last shot hitting the target dead on and splitting Estel's arrow in half winning the contest. A sudden burst of applause was heard from behind her. Kagome turned around and waved at Bilbo and The Dwarves that were all sitting nearby. They happily waved back, then continued to collect their winnings from some very unhappy Elves. Upon seeing this Kagome burst out in a fit of laughter causing her to double over.

She was still laughing when Thoirn entered the Archery Range. She looked up and when she saw Thorin all her laughter died in her throat. The Dwarves were worried by her reaction to Thorin's presence. But then her face lit up like the sun and Kagome smiled the biggest smile they had ever seen. Kagome ran towards Thorin and flung herself into his awaiting arms. They both laughed as Thorin twirled her around and hugged her tightly. Once he put her back down on solid ground, Thorin took Kagome's face in his hand and kissed her tenderly.

All of the Dwarves except for Dwalin and Balin gaped at what they were seeing. Bilbo and Gandalf were not surprised either. Thorin and Kagome kissed for a while longer then they realized they were not alone. They broke apart and looked at the group of stunned Dwarves. Suddenly a loud cheer and clapping erupted from the Dwarves, causing Kagome to blush and look down. Thorin gently grabbed her chin and lifted her face to his. Still blushing she looked at him while he smiled softly at her before he leaned down and gently kissed her again. Pulling back after kissing her, Thorin leaned his forehead against hers. Smiling softly, his eyes shining with all the love he feels for her. He kisses her once more before asking. "How are you my love, did you sleep well?"

Kagome shyly answered. "Good Thorin, I slept well." Hugging Thorin tightly and hiding her face in his chest. She was still blushing. She was a little bashful about the Company knowing about her and Thorin. It wasn't like she didn't want them to know about her relationship with the King Under The Mountain. It was more that she wasn't sure how they were going to react and this reaction had taken her completely by surprise. Thorin could only chuckle. He understood her shyness and couldn't fault her for it. He on the other hand was ready to shout it from the mountain tops how in love he was with his One. But he would need to control himself.

As Thorin hugged Kagome to him kissing the top of her head, Estel made his way over to the happy couple. Thorin looked at him and inclines his head in acknowlegement. "Ranger." Thorin said. "I owe you a debt of gratitude." Estel looked confused. "For what, Highness?" Thorin smirked and looked down at Kagome who was now looking at him. "For making my One realize her feelings for me." Kagome blushed again and hid once more in Thorin's chest. Estel and Thorin both laughed at Kagome's antics. "There is no need to thank me, Thorin all I did was point Kagome's heart in the direction it wanted to go in the first place." Estel said. Thorin looked up at the sincere young man and nodded. "Still I am forever in your debt. If ever you are in need of the Dwarves of Erebor we will always be there for you in your time of need." Estel places his hand over his heart and bows. Thorin inclines his head.

After all of the that the Dwarves come over to congratulate the happy couple. "I knew you'd finally get up the nerve to say something Thorin good for you." Dwalin says patting Thorin hard on the back. "Does that mean we can start calling you Auntie Kagome, now? Kili asks with a smirk on his face as he points to her new braid and bead. Kagome smacks him in the back of the head. "Sure you can if you want to get zapped." Kili backs away. The others laugh. "I'm very happy that you found your true love, Kagome" Bilbo tells her privately. "Though I must admit I was not expecting it to be a Dwarf, especially not Thorin." Kagome laughs and hugs the little Hobbit much to the disliking of Thorin.

As they all headed off to the Elven dining hall for breakfast, Thorin and Kagome were intercepted by Gandalf. He gave them a toothy grin. "Well I'm glad to see you two are finally together." Thorin smiled back. "Yes it took some work but here we are." He said as he lifted Kagome's hand to his lips and kissed it. Kagome smiled back and kissed him on the cheek.

Gandalf looked at Kagome and asked her "Kagome would you mind coming with me? There are a few people that would like to meet you." Kagome was surprised, who would want meet her? "Alright." She said and looked at Thorin who has gripped her hand a little tighter. "I'll catch up with you in a little while Sweety." She tells Thorin as she takes her hand out of his. He grabs her hand again. and pulls her close. Thorin pecks her on the lips, then whispers. Be careful, my love, and trust no one." She smiles and kisses him again. "I'll be careful, Thorin I promise. I'll see you later and tell you what happened."

Gandalf and Kagome made their way to a tower close to a waterfall. It was a breath taking view. From there you could see all of Rivendell. Once they reached the top, Kagome saw three people sitting at a round marble table. One she instantly recognised as Lord Elrond. The other two she had no idea who they could possibly be. The minute she and Gandalf showed up all three of them stood up. Lord Elrond was the first to address her. "Ah Kagome we are so glad that you could make it." He said with a slight bow. "Thank you Lord Elrond, though I'm not sure what I'm doing here." Kagome said looking around curiously

"Kagome I would like to introduce you to the members of the White Council. Lord Elrond you have already met. This is the Lady Galadriel, co-ruler of Lothlorien." Kagome bowed to the Lady Galadriel. Kagomes mouth hung open. She was stunned by the beauty of the Elf that stood before her. Galadriel smiled at her. "It is very nice to meet you Lady Priestess. Your reputation proceeds you." Kagome smiled and giggled nervously. She wasn't sure that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Gandalf touched Kagome's elbow to get her attention. "And this is the leader of the council and of my order Saruman the White." Kagome turned to fully face the old Wizard and instantly disliked him. "It is an honor to meet one of your kind, Kagome" Saruman said in a deep soothing voice that made Kagome's skin crawl. Saruman reached for Kagome's hand with his long bony fingers and brought it up to his chapped lips in order to kiss it. Since he was so much taller than Kagome, she had no other choice but to get closer to him. But once he released her hand she immediately backed away from him. Wary of his action she remembered what Thorin said. Kagome tried to be subtle as she wiped her hand on her trousers, but it did not go unnoticed by the Lady.

Kagome stood there among these powerful beings feeling awkward She had no idea why she had been called. So she just stood there looking around. Until finally she rubbed the back of her head and asked the Lady Galadriel a question "Um, why was I summoned here my Lady?" Kagome asked shyly. "You are here because it has been more than an age since a priestess has existed in Middle Earth and we want to know how you arrived and why?" Saruman interrupted. It almost sounded like he wanted to interrogate Kagome.

Kagome eyes narrowed as she looked at the Wizard. She didn't like or trust him, not at all. Whatever he was hiding he was doing a good job of hiding it from the others, but not from her. Kagome could sense the evil in his aura. She did her best to keep herself as far from Saruman as possible without making it obvious. The Lady Galadriel could see how uncomfortable Kagome was so she stepped in between the two. " We are only interested on how a priestess has come to be in this world after all this time." The Lady Galadriel says to Kagome. Kagome relaxes a little. She began to explain to them about her travels through the well and how the well brought her to this world. She never once made mention of finding her true love.

Saruman leaned foward in his chair fascinated. For some reason the look he was giving Kagome was creeping her out. They had asked many questions about where she was from, about her friends, her powers about her time traveling. Kagome answered them all, though she didn't give them as much detail as they may have wanted. She didn't trust them, she believed that they had an ulterior motive behind all the questioning. The only one she trusted was Gandalf.

The Lady Galadriel tried to ease Kagome's nerves _. *Do not fear, child we mean you no harm.*_ She spoke in Kagome's mind. Kagome jumped a little when she heard the voice. It didn't ease her in the least bit. Gandalf seeing her discomfort changed the subject entirely by showing them the Morgul blade that Radagast had given him. The discussion instantly changed. Kagome took that opportunity to sneak away.

Kagome made her way back to where Thorin and the others were. She was very worried. Upon seeing her Thorin knew she was upset, the minute she saw him Kagome ran into his arms and hugged him fiercely. "My love what is the matter did things not go well?" He asked in a worried tone. "Everything went as well as could be expected, but I don't trust that Wizard Saruman. His aura is tainted, and I'm afraid they're going to try to make me stay." Thorin becomes angry. "Never, never will I allow that to happen Amrâlimê. We shall finish gathering supplies today, I will speak with Gandalf. We leave at dawn tomorrow with or without him. They will not separate us, nor will they stop our quest.


	14. Leaving Rivendell

The next morning as the sun was rising Thorin and the Company were ready to leave. Thorin had spoken to Gandalf the night before. Gandalf told Thorin to go on without him that he would catch up. Thorin had no other choice but to agree. He needed to get Kagome out of Rivendell as soon as possible.

Kagome was sitting on her be anxiously waiting for Thorin. She had barely slept a wink and decided to sleep in her traveling clothes so as no to delay their departure. She had just finished braiding her hair when there came a soft knock at her door. "My love, it is time to get up." Thorin said as he carefully opened the door. He was not expecting to find Kagome already ready. He came into the room and she was fully dressed. She wore tan trousers and a light blue tunic that brought out her eyes and showed off her curves quite well. Her long, beautiful, raven black hair was braided down to her waist. She was a vision of loveliness that stole Thorin's breath away.

She gave him a nervous look. "Do you think they'll come after us?" Thorin crossed the room, sat down on the bed next to her and pulled her into a hug. He kissed her head. "No I do not think they will follow us. Gandalf will delay them as long as possible giving us enough of a head start into the mountains. Everything will be fine." Feeling reassured Kagome gave Thorin a fierce hug and kissed him on the cheek. "Come love, we must leave. Thorin said taking her hand in his and leading her out the the door. But not before she grabbed her yellow backpack, her bow and quiver. After that they set out into the chilly air of pre-dawn.

By the time the sun had cracked the horizon the Company was well under way. They had already reached the top of the valley. "Be on your guard we're about to step over the edge to the wild. Balin you know these paths lead on." Bilbo turns and looks longingly at Rivendell a strange sense of melencholy falls over him. Like he will never see this beautiful and tranquil place again. Kagome comes and stands next to him. "I'm going to miss this place too." She says as she puts an arm around his shoulders. Thorin's eyes narrow at the sight of them together. "Master Baggins I suggest you keep up." Thorin turns abruptly and leaves. Kagome carefully leads Bilbo down the path. All of the Dwarves glance at Kagome, Dori gives her a disappoving look. Her brow furrows. 'What's their problem?'

They traveled for days to get to the Misty Mountains. Over hills and through waterfalls. Down into valleys and scaling smaller mountain tops. Though the going was rough, they never lost their rambunctious demeanor. Nightime was still filled with stories and smoking and good food. The Company counted heavily on Kagome's hunting skills to suppliment their supplies from Rivendell with meat. And she did not disappoint. Only one problem arose and that was bedtime.

Kagome had become accustom to sleeping near Bilbo or Fili and Kili but now that she wasn't sure what to do. Stay with Bilbo or go to Thorin. Thorin solved that problem real quick. When Kagome was preparing the evening meal she watched as Thorin took Kagome's sleeping bag and layed next to his sleep rolls. Without giving it a second thought. But Kagome turned bright red. Thorin was smoothing out the area next to him to make sure Kagome didn't lie on anything uncomfortable when he felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked up and saw Kagome watching his every move as she cut the meat to cook over the open fire. He smirked at her and her blush deepened.

Instead of cutting the meat and making a stew Kagome decided that she would finally get these Dwarves to eat vegetables and make Shish Kabob. She cut several chunks of meat and alternated with the vegetables she got from the Elves. First meat then tomato, meat, onion, meat, bell pepper and so on onto a sharpened stick. In the stew pot she made rice and seasoned both with seasons from her own world. Then she roasted it over the flame. She of course made several Shish Kabobs for each member of the Company, for herself and Bilbo.

The air was thick with the smell of roasting meat and the Dwarves were becoming impatient. "How much longer Lass, or else my stomach will digest itself." Dwalin asked. "Just a little bit longer if you guys will bring me your plates I'll serve you as soon as its ready. The Dwarves nearly knocked each other into the fire trying to get Kagome first. When she got all of their plates, check the rice. She began to serve. The first person she served was Thorin, much to his great satisfaction. She came over to him with a large smile and gave him his plate of food. "I hope you like it, Thorin." He took the plate from her and gave her one of his rare but brilliant smiles. "My love I'm sure it will be delicious. It smells divine." She beamed at him and left. She then proceeded to feed everyone else. But to his great disappointment she went ahead and brought a plate to the Halfling as well. His hatred and jealousy of the little Hobbit grew.

Once they had all eaten and their bellies were full, they went about their business of smoking telling jokes and stories. Kagome took the dishes out to the stream to wash them and Bilbo volunteered to help her. Between the two they got it done in no time flat. When Thorin saw them enter together his eyes widened then they narrowed on the little halfling. He knew Kagome would never betray him but that didn't mean that Bilbo wouldn't trying anything. 'No all that happened was they went and washed dishes, that's all.' Thorin thought to himself. Thorin had to convince himself of that or he would go mad with jealousy.

The night had grown late and everyone was retiring for the night Thorin was going to bed early as he had the second watch. Kagome tried to make an excuse not to go to bed but she too had second watch so she had no other choice. She went into the Forest away from prying eyes and changed into her pajamas. The Dwarves looked at her curiously. "What this is what I sleep in." She told them. Kagome quickly made her way to her sleeping back, got in an zipped it all the way to the top. Thorin showed up a little later and layed down. when he turned to take his One in his arms he was greeted with a funny sight. Kagome wrapped in her sleeping bag with only her eyes coming out of the top. It reminded him of a caterpillar encasing itself in a cacoon. A chuckle escaped his lips. Her eyes narrowed. "What's so funny?" He chuckled again. "You my love! Encased in your little cacoon like that. I find it very cute and endearing. But there is no need for that, nothing is going to happen between us. All I want is for my One to be close to me so I can hold you, keep you warm and protect you. That's all, Oh I maybe nuzzle your neck but nothing more I swear." Kagome lowered her sleeping bag and gave him a stern look. "Damn Right nothing is going to happen! I have every intention of getting to my wedding night a virgin." Thorin gave her a crooked smirk that she loved so much. "Agreed, as long as I get to hold you." Kagome thought about it for a moment. "Fine you have a deal." They sealed their agreement with a kiss then settled down for the night. Thorin holding Kagome tightly in his arms, even though she was still in her sleeping bag.


	15. The Misty Mountains

The next morning Bilbo and the Dwarves found Kagome and Thorin holding each other in a tight embrace, though Kagome was still in her sleeping bag. Slowly Kagome's eyes opened. She looked around and noticed that she and Thorin were completed surrounded. Kagome squeaked and ducked her head under her sleeping bag. She began poking Thorin to get him to release her. But his hold on her only tightened. She tried to pull away, but his grip grew tighter still. Thorin eyes finally fluttered open and he looked around, then noticed the grip he had on Kagome and the fact that she was hiding in her sleeping bag. The corner of his mouth quirked up in a smirk and loosened his hold on her.

"Alright Lads there's nothing to see here, go about your business." Thorin ordered. With that the others dispersed and went back to packing up the camp and preparing breakfast. Thorin took the opportunity to kiss his beloved on the head. "Good morning Amrâlimê, did you sleep well?" From under the sleeping bag he heard a muffled response. "Good morning Thorin, yes I slept well. Are they gone?" Thorin let out a chuckle. "Yes my love they are gone, you can come out now."

Kagome popped her head out like a prairie dog and looked around her face as red a tomato. She let out a sigh of relief and tried to get up. But Thorin's grip only tighten. "Thorin let me up." He gave her a mischievious look and shook his head. "Not until I get a kiss." He went in for a kiss and Kagome pulled away. "Ew, not before I brush my teeth! Now I suggest you let me go if you want that kiss." He let out a huff and reluctantly let her go.

Kagome came back fully dressed and refreshed. She immediately began helping Bombur make breakfast and began serving the others. She took Thorin his breakfast and set it down beside him. Taking his hand, she made him stand up. "Now you can have your kiss." He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a nice long kiss. Behind them the Company whooped and hollared and maded kissing noised. The happy couple completly ignored them as they continued to peck each other on the lips and hold each other close.

Once breakfast was over and they were all packed up. Their journey continued. Thorin wanted Kagome with him at all times up she hung back and stayed at Bilbo's side, helping him along. Much to Thorin's great displeasure. He still didn't like how Kagome coddled the little Hobbit but he tried to control his jealousy. He had to keep reminding himself that Kagome was HIS One and that she loves HIM. And that the only thing going on between her and Bilbo was friendship, after all she did know him first.

Finally after many days of travel, they reached the Misty Mountains. It was a long and arduous climb. The terrain was of course difficult made worse by the thunderstorm. "Steady, hold on." Thorin bellowed to the Company as they clung to the ledge. Bilbo nearly slipping off. "We must find shelter!" Thorin yells. "Look out!" shouts. A boulder comes souring out of nowhere and crashes into the mountain above them. Kagome quickly puts up a barrier, protecting them from the shard of falling rocks.

"This is no thunderstorm, it's a thunder-battle! Balin screams. "Look!" At his words they all see the stone giants begin to battle. "Well, bless, the legends are true! Giants, Stone giants! Bofurs says. Why was Kagome not surprised? Oh I know! Because she had see a lot worse in her own world. They all watched on in horror as the Stone Giants battled it out.

Suddenly the ledge they were on began to move and split apart. They were on the legs of a Stone Giant! The Stone Gaint began to stand up, separating Kili, Kagome and some of the other from Thorin and Fili. The others had the opportunity to run for safety and took it. No such luck for Kagome's group. The Stone Giant was slammed back into the mountain. Kagome quickly threw up a barrier before they collided with the mountain, then they jumped for the ledge. "No, Kili, Kagome!" Thorin screamedas he ran forward. But as he came around the corner, he found them all safe a pink glow surrounding them. Thorin let out a sigh of relief. Where's Bilbo, where's the Hobbit! Yells Bofur. Kagome looks around frantically, Bilbo is hanging off the ledge. The Dwarves reach out and grab him. Kagome lunges for Bilbo but is held back by Thorin. He lowers himself down and grabs Bilbo, helping him up. Nearly falling himself. Dwalin helps him back up.

"I thought we lost our burglar." Dwalin says. "He's been lost since he left home." Thorins anger finally bubbling over. The last straw was Kagome nearly risking her life for him. "He should never have come!" "Thorin!" Kagome yelled. Thorin glanced at her. "He had no place amonst us, Dwalin!" Thorin bellowed and walked away. "Well maybe I don't either!" Kagome yelled after him. Thorin paused, but continued walking as if he hadn't heard her.

Thorin and Dwalin find a cave that seemed safe. Gloin wanted to light a fire, but Thorin said no. "Get some sleep, we leave at first light." Balin reminded Thorin that was not the plan. That they were to wait for Gandalf in the mountains. "Plans change." Thorin says. "Bofur you have the first watch." Thorin went to lie down and made a space for Kagome but she was so irritated with him that she put her sleeping bag between Fili and Kili. Thorin glared at his nephews, but they only shrugged. Thorin huffed and turned his back to the Company.

In the middle of the night, Bilbo gathered up his belongings and tried to sneak out, Bofur tried to get Bilbo to change his mind. Kagome comes to stand next to Bilbo. How does she move so quietly? "Bofur's right you know. You are one of us, besides what would I do without you?" Bilbo lets out a glum laugh. "You don't need me, Kagome, you have Thorin now." Kagome places a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I will always need my best friend." Bilbo squeezes her hand. "Alright, Kagome, I'll stay." Little did they know, Thorin was listening to their whole conversation and was seething. His jealousy for Bilbo was just getting worse.

Bilbo stretched at was making his way back to his place to go back to his place when Bofur noticed. "What's that?" Bilbo looked down at his sword and it was glowind blue. "Oh crap." Kagome said with wide eyes. With that Thorin noticed the dirt falling away. "Wake up, Wake up!" He yelled but it was too late the floor fell away and they all went tumbling down the trap doors. 


	16. Goblin Town

Down into the dark fell Kagome and the Company. Sliding down the tunnel getting battered and bruised until finally they landed. Kagome looked around and was seriously grossed out. It looked like they had landed in the middle of an underground dump. They were suddenly rushed by a bunch of tiny creatures. "Ah! What the heck are these things?!" Kagome asks as a bunch slimey, filthy creatures began to grab at her and pull her away. "Goblins, Lass." Balin answers as he tries to fight them off. "Goblins! Ew gross, get your hands off me you disgusting creature!" Kagome screams as she slaps their hands away. She brings her spiritual powers into her hands and begins to purify the Goblins closest to her. They back off but only for a minute. One of the Goblins manages to grab her by the hair and pull her down. Kagome cries out in pain as she reaches for her hair, another takes advantage and ties her hands behind her back. They begin to drag Kagome by her hair. Thorin tried to fight them off of Kagome. "Release her, you filth!" But he was soon overpowered by their sheer number of Goblins.

The Company is being whipped and shoved along the walkways, leading them further into Goblin Town. The Goblins finally stop dragging Kagome by the hair and drop her. Thorin gets Kagome to her feet, though she has some difficulty with her hands tied behind her back. "Are you alright, Kagome?" Thorin asks, in a concernd tone. Kagome looks at him, tears welling up in her eyes, and nods. "I'm fine, Thorin, don't worry about me. My head hurts, that's all." She tells him as they continue their journey further into Goblin Town. "Where are they taking us?" Kagome asks, as she is being prodded in the back by a Goblin with a sharp stick. None of the Goblins want to get close to her after what they saw her do earlier.

Finally they are brought one of the foulest creatures Kagome has ever seen. He was a large being with pink skin covered in boils and sores, oozing foul smelling pus. He had big bug eyes and a large goiter. The stench that was rolling off of him was unbearable. Aside from the smell of infection and disease, he also smelled like a portable toilet that had not been emptied in a week. He was dresses in only a loin cloth. As they were forced closer to the Goblin King, the stench got worse, Kagome was getting the dry heaves from how horrible the stench was.

All of their weapons were taken away from them and piled up before the Goblin King. "Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies, thieves, assasins?!" The Goblin King demanded to know. "Dwarves your malevolence, and a human female." The Goblin King looked at them in surprise "Dwarves and a human female?!" One of the goblins bowed his head and answered "We found them on the front porch." The Goblin King looked at each Dwarf until his eyes finally landed on Kagome, he licked his dry chapped lips. Kagome shuttered in disgust. "A very pretty female at that. Tell me, what would a beauty like you be doing with these Dwarves?" One of the Goblins pushes Kagome forward making her fall to her knees. She looked up at the Goblin King, raising her chin in defiance. "It's none of your business." The Goblin King smirks. "Oh everything that goes on in my kingdom is my business, young lady, now you will tell me or suffer the consequences."

The Dwarves tried to make up some story that would satisfy the Goblin King, but they failed. Until finally the Goblin had enough. "Shut up! If they will not talk, we'll make them squawk. Bring up the Mangler, bring up the Bone Breaker. Start with the little female." The Goblins began to prod Kagome foward, they cut her bonds to tie her on the Mangler. But the minute they did that she threw her hands up and created a barrier around herself. The Goblins attacked her and were purified into ash as they came into contact with her barrier. The Goblin King looked on in fascination. He stumbles off his throne and begins to hit the barrier with his staff trying to break it. Thorin breaks away from the others that have been holding him back. "Wait!" The Goblin King looked up to notice who it was that had spoken. "Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under The Mountain." The Goblin King said with a very condescending bow.

"Oh but I'm forgetting you don't have a mountain and you're not a King. Which makes you nobody, really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just a head, nothing attached. An old enemy of yours, a pale Orc astride a white Warg." Thorin glared at the Goblin King. "Azog the defiler was destroyed. He died in battle long ago."

The Goblin gave Thorin an evil smirk. "So you think his defiling days are done, do you? Send word to the pale Orc, tell him I have found his prize. Oh and that I have another gift, a tasty looking human female that just happens to be a priestess." Kagomes eyes went wide and she gasps at finding out that the Goblin King knew what she was. The Goblin Kings eyes swivel to look at her. "Don't look at me so surprised, girl. Elves are not the only creatures who are familar with your kind." I'm sure the pale Orc may pay even more for you than Oakenshield and if not, you shall provided us with a feast worthy of… me." The Goblin King says laughing at his own joke. Kagome rolled her eyes and huffs, was it always going to be like this? Villians either wanting to eat her or rape her, she was getting pretty tired of it.

"In the meantime, let's tenderize this tasty morsel, tie her to the Mangler" The Goblin king ordered. Kagome was prodded toward the Mangler, while the Dwarves tried to get to her. Then suddenly there was a flash of bright white light, that knocked everyone over. And out of the light stepped Gandalf. "Take up arms, fight, Fight!" With that the Dwarves and Kagome lunged for their weapons. Kagome reached her Katana just in time to turn around and slice the head off an oncoming Goblin. Thorin quickly reaches Kagome's side and helps her stand.

The Dwarves fight their way through the swarm of Goblins following Gandalf. Running down walkways, trying to find a way out. Kagome directs her spiritual powers through her sword so that with even the most minimal of contact with the Goblins, they would be purified into dust. They ran down the walkways of Goblin town stabbing and slashing their way through. At one point a Goblin began shooting arrows at them, Kagome quickly knocked an arrow into her bow and shot the goblin through the eye.

They quickly made their escape riding down a large scaffolding that had collapsed under their weight. Upon crashing at the bottom they extricated themselves from the rubble and made their escape from oncoming Goblin Horde. They ran through the forest trying to get as far away from the mountains as possible. Once they stopped it was then they noticed that Bilbo was missing. Kagome flared her aura in order to search for the little Hobbit while Thorin complained about him. Suddenly Kagome felt him. "It's alright, Thorin, Bilbo is right here." Kagome says. "Bilbo Baggins I've never been happier to see anyone in all my life." Gandalf says with a sigh of relief. "How on earth did you get past the Goblins?" Fili asked Bilbo started to get a bit nervous. "It doesn't matter how he did it, the point is that he did." Kagome says as she walks up to Bilbo and gives him a great big hug. Thorin's eyes narrow and he lets out a growl. He walks over and pulls Kagome off of him. She gives Thorin an odd look. "It matters, I want to know." Thorin states as he pulls Kagome into his embrace.

"No, Thorin, it really doesn't, he's back and we are all back together again." Thorin was about to argue with her when they suddenly heard the howling of Wargs. An alarmed look comes over Thorin's face. "Out of the frying pan." "And into the fire, run! RUN!" Gandalf yells.


	17. The Escape

**WRITING IN BOLD IN BLACK SPEECH**

Thorin grabs Kagome's hand and begins to run. They ran for what seems like hours through the woods, suddenly coming to a halt and the edge of a cliff. They had no time to backtrack as the Orcs were right on their heels. The only option they had was to climb up into the trees. Thorin lifts Kagome so she can reach one of the branches. He then leaps to grab onto the branch. "Climb higher, Kagome, we must be sure to be out of the Warg's reach." Kagome nods and begins to climb. It was a good thing she was not afraid of heights. She reaches almost the top most trees and sits down on the branch, Thorin one branch below her.

The rest of the Company also begin to climb the trees as well as Gandalf. "What are we going to do now?" Ori asks no one in particular. "I don't know but I'm sure Gandalf will think of something." Nori tells his little brother. Just then the Orc riders make their appearance over the hill. Immediately the Wargs make a beeline straight for the trees. They begin jumping and snapping their jaws, trying to reach the Dwarves on the bottom branches. One came close to taking Bilbo's foot off. Kagome urged Bilbo to climb higher into the tree. Thorin also urges her to climb higher. But with so many Dwarves in the high branches, the tree becomes top heavy and tumbles over. The Dwarves and Kagome barely have enough time to jump to the other tree. Once again it's too much for the shallow roots and the tree topples over again, now all the Dwarves, Gandalf, Kagome and Bilbo are clinging for their lives in the branches of a tree that is right on the edge of a precipice.

As if things weren't bad enough, what with them clinging to life by a twig and all, Over the hill comes a figure that was thought to be long since dead. The pale orc Azog the Defiler. Thorin can not believe his eyes. "Azog." The pale Orc smirks and takes a deep breath. "** **Do you smell it? The scent of fear? I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain"**** Thorin looks on in denial. "It can not be." Thorin mutters.** **That one is mine, kill the others. Save the Priestess for last, she will make a nice prize.**** He says pointing at Kagome with his clawed hand. Gandalf stiffens at his comment. 'A prize for who?' Gandalf thought. Kagome looks between Thorin and Gandalf. "What did he say and why are you staring at me Gandalf?" Her eyes widen "Oh Kami, he wants me as a prisoner, doesn't he?" Gandalf can only nod. "Well we can't have that." Kagome removes her bow from her shoulder, aims at the Pale Orc and looses an arrow. The arrow is immediately filled with her spirtual powers and shoots out like a pink missile. Gandalf and the Dwarves watch in anticipation but Azog is just out of range. The arrow spears the ground right in front of him. He laughs and sends his men in to attack.

That is when Gandalf gets the brilliant idea to start lighting pine cones on fire and handing out the little bombs to the dwarves. She on the other hand charges the pine cones with her spiritual powers and starts handing them to Bilbo who is a dead shot. As each pine cone even barely touches a Warg or Orc they are turned to ash. The Dwarves cheer at seeing this, when suddenly the tree gives way and topples over hanging over the cliff. The Dwarves scramble to keep from falling. Dori and Ori are not so lucky, they are barely hanging on by a thread to Gandalf's staff. Kagome was able to get a firm hold of a tree branch when the tree fell so she was relatively safe. Thorin sighed in relief when he saw that she was okay, she gave him a weak smile. "I'm okay, Thorin don't worry, I could use a little help but I'm okay." Thorin is able to right himself and inch his way toward Kagome. Once he's close enough he reaches out for her. "Come, my love, I have you." Kagome reaches out for him, but just as their fingertips touch the unthinkable happens, the branch breaks.

Thorin makes a desperate lung for her but she slips through his fingers and plummets into the dark abyss below. "THORIN!" Kagome screams as she falls to her death, still reaching for him. Thorin's eyes tear up. "KAGOME, NOO!" He screams as he clutches his heart and watches her fall. Once she is out of sight, Thorin turns to face Azog. A smirk blossoms on Azog's face. ** **So the little female was your mate, Thorin son of Thrain. It is of no consequence she would have made a good prize or if not a good meal for my pet.**** He says patting the Warg. Though Thorin did not understand him, it was clear he was mocking his pain. Thorin's eyes narrow, he get up and with his oaken shield, he draws his sword and charges the pale Orc. Things do not go so well for him.

While Thorin is being mauled to death, Kagome is falling to hers. Surprisingly its taking longer than she thought, so she has time to ponder. "Man, now would be a good time for Kirara to swoop in and save me. I wonder if I'll be reincarnated here or in my own time or if my soul will finally rest? I hope Dwalin can keep Thorin from killing himself. I truly love him and I was looking foward to being his wife, Queen not so much." She looked down to see the ground even closer. "Here we go, this is it." She closed her eyes and waited for the impact, but instead of hitting the hard ground, she landed on something soft. "Kirara?" Kagome opened her eyes to find that she was riding on the back of a giant eagle. Her first reaction was to scream bloody murder. The eagle only laughed "Calm down, little one, I am not going to harm you." Kagome is startled that the eagle could talk although she shouldn't be.

"Thank you for saving me, Mr. Eagle." The Eagle chuckles again "I am called Landroval, little one, and it was my pleasure. How may I address you, little one?" Kagome smiled, "My name is Kagome, um, not that I don't appreciate it, but why did you save me?" The Eagle was quiet for a moment. "We received a message from Gandalf that he and his company were in peril so we came to help, but when we arrived you had just fallen so I dove to see if I could catch you in time. Now hold on, we will make our ascent toward the others" Kagome clung to the back of the Eagle and he began climbing higher and higher into the sky. They passed the cliff where the others were, Kagome looked down and noticed something. "Wait, wait go back I need to get something." The Eagle sailed back toward the cliff and landed, Kagome hopped off and ran off, she came back cradling something to her bosom the Eagle stared at her. "It's Thorin's shield, he must have accidentally dropped it." The Eagle nodded and lowered himself so Kagome could climb on, then he flew off after his brethren.

Kagome and Landroval talked the whole journey as they tried to catch up with the others. He told her about his life in the eyrie, she told him of her life as a priestess and about her relationship with Thorin. She trusted Landroval completely, if you can't trust a giant Eagle that literally snatches you from death, who can you trust? "So why can't you guys just fly us to Erebor?" She asked the Eagle as she snuggled into his feathers. "Because, little one, though we are glad to cheat the goblins of their sport, and glad to repay our thanks to Gandalf, we will not risk ourselves for dwarves in the southward plains. We will also not go near the race of Men. They would shoot at us with their great bows of yew," he said, "for they would think we were after their sheep. And at other times they would be right." Kagome nodded "I guess that makes sense, well I'm sure Thorin appreciates however far you can take us, I know I really do."

Meanwhile farther ahead, Thorin is in the talons of an Eagle seemingly unconscious, but in reality he is privately grieving and wishing that death would take him as well. Tears leak from his eyes as the wind sweeps them away. "Thorin!" He hears Fili call him but he ignores it, he doesn't care. Nothing matters to him anymore. If the Eagle were to drop him to his death he would welcome it, at least then the unbearable pain in his heart would stop. Thorin was completely defeated, his heart had been ripped out, and his body was mangled, he was giving up. Thorin closed his eyes and let the darkness take him.

The Eagles swiftly descended onto the Carrock, letting each Dwarf off then flying away. Thorin's Eagle gently laid him down and flew off, the Company gathers around Thorin as Gandalf makes his way through. He kneels down beside him and says a spell but nothing happens, he mutters it again and still nothing. "I don't understand why isn't he waking." Dwalin asks. "Because master Dwarf, he has given up, he wants to join Kagome." The Company Bursts out in a fit of curses and complaint and pleas that Thorin not leave them. While all this ruckus is going on Kagome and Landroval have landed, she slides off the eagles back and thanks him. She makes her way toward the Company. "What's the big deal?" She asks Dori as she nears. "Thorin's dying, Kagome. KAGOME?!" He yells as she rushes passed him. "What do you mean he's dying? Get out of my way!" She elbows her way through everyone and drops to her knees beside Dwalin. "Move Dwalin, let me heal him." She shoves him aside and places her hands on his chest, a pink glow envelopes her and Thorin as she heals him. The Dwarves stand there in stunned silence, then Fili leans into Kili and whispers. "Did you know she could do glow pink?" Kili vigorously shakes his head no.

A little time passes and suddenly Thorin gasps for breath. He looked into the deep blue eyes he thought he would never see again and smiled. "I must be in the Halls of Mandos for my Kagome has come to great me." Then he closed his eyes again. Kagome smiled sweetly down at him and then slapped the crap out of him. Thorin's eyes shot open and his hand reach for his face. She went to slap him again when he grabbed her hand. "Woman, what was that for?" Thorin asked anger spilling into his voice. "You're not dead, Thorin, otherwise that wouldn't have hurt." Realization entered his eyes. "Kagome you're alive! But how, I saw you fall?" She place her hand on his cheek and he leaned into it. "The Eagles, Thorin, An Eagle caught me just in time." He sat up, taking her in his arm and hugged her tightly to his chest. "Oh my precious ghivashel I thought I lost you." Kagome hugged him back just as tightly. "I thought I lost you too." He pulled away from her, placing his hand on either side of her face, he kissed her gently. Not caring whether the Company watched or not. When he tried to stand, Kagome and Dwalin helped him up. He turned and searched for Bilbo. "You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden?" He looks at Kagome. "That you would not survive in the wild? That you had no place amongst us? I have never been so wrong in all my life." He then hugs the little Hobbit much to his surprise. "I am sorry I doubted you." Thorin says.

Kagome didn't hear the rest of the conversation, she had burst into tears. Thorin walked over and wrapped his arms around her holding her tight, he closed his eyes and silently thanks the gods for keeping his One safe. Kagome walked out of his embrace to stand next to Bilbo as they gazed off in the distance at the Lonely Mountain. Gandalf was explaining that the bird they saw was a Thrush returning to the Mountain. Thorin walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, then kisses her cheek. "But we'll take that as a sign, a good omen" Bilbo sighs. "You're right, I do believe the worst is behind us." Kagome reaches out and squeezes Bilbo's hand. Jealousy once again rises in Thorin like bile. They couldn't have been more wrong if they had tried.


	18. A Visit With Beorn

****OKAY, I DECIDED TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER A LITTLE DIFFERENTLY SO LET ME KNOW IF IT MAKES IT EASIER TO READ.****

Running they were always running! First they were running from Wargs through the plains, Goblins in Goblin Town, then Azog and the Warg riders and now they were running from an enormous bear that was hell bent on tearing them apart. Kagome had had enough of running, she readied her bow to shoot the bear when Dwalin ran by and grabbed her.

"No, one arrow will not stop that monster, it will only enrage it more, keep running!" Kagome seeing the wisdom in this kept running.

They ran through a field of flowers, it would have been a beautiful sight to behold if, of course, they weren't running for their lives. Kagome had thought that maybe they were in the clear and was about to slow down when the enormous bear broke through the treat line.

"Crap!" She screamed and ran faster. She easily overtook the others and caught up with Gandalf who, for an old man, was far out in front of the others.

"What are we going to do, Gandalf? We can't keep running forever." Kagome asked as she held her side.

"There is a house up ahead, if we can make it there we'll be safe."

The closer they came to the house, the closer the bear came to them. Until finally they made it, Thorin quickly opened the door after some struggling. Everyone rushed in just as the bear slammed against the door. They struggled to get the door closed, though finally they were able to get it closed. Questions were raised as to what that beast was, Gandalf informed them that it was their host Beorn, the skin changer.

"Alright now, get some some sleep all of you. You'll be safe here tonight…I hope. The only person who caught that last line was Kagome, she stare at the wizard. He looked at her and waved her off.

The Company began to settle themselves down for the night, finding the most comfortable spot in the hay they could find. Thorin set up his sleep roll and Kagome's sleeping back further away from the others. He sat down on his bed roll and leaned against the wall waiting for Kagome. Once she arrived he opened his arms to her and she gladly snuggled into him. He kissed the top of her head.

"Are you sure you are all right, Amrâlimê?" Kagome looked up and kissed his chin.

"I'm fine sweetheart, just a bit tired and my feet ache." She said as she took her shoes off. Thorin shifted his position, then took her petite foot and began to massage her foot and ankles. Kagome sighed as the ache slowly left her foot. He then switched to the other foot. By the time he was finished, Kagome had fallen asleep. He smiled down at her then moved back beside her, pulling her into his arms, settled himself down to go to sleep. Kissing the top of her head, he whispered,

"I love you." She mumbled something he couldn't understand then she sighed and whispered.

"Love you too." His heart swelled with the joy he felt at hearing this. He embraced her tighter, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning Gandalf informed them that they would be meeting Beorn and that they should come out in pairs. And that's exactly what they did except in a rushed manner not giving the skin-changer a chance to get used to the Dwarves. Thorin and Kagome were the last onces to come out of the house, their fingers laced together. Beorn was about to protest when he noticed Kagome, He began walking towards her, completely ignoring Gandalf as he tried to get the man's attention. Thorin stepped up and pushed Kagome behind him, he was unarmed but he would fight the big man bare handed to protect his One. Beorn stopped right in front of Thorin.

"You, female, what business do you have with Dwarves?" Spits out the word Dwarves as if it was a curse word. A very angry Kagome steps out from behind Thorin.

"Kagome?" He questions, she lays a hand on his arm to calm him. She marches up and pokes the large man in the chest, well more like the stomach.

"Listen you, my name is not 'female' it's Kagome, Ka-go-me. And my business with the Dwarves is my own and none of your business!" Gandalf covers his face in exasperation as he listens to Kagome lecture the skin-changer. Beorn stares down at Kagome and to Gandalf's great surprise, he begins to laugh.

"Alright, my apologies, Kagome. Come let us go inside and have breakfast." He then pats Kagome on the head and walks inside still chuckling. Kagome does an about face and follows Beorn inside. The rest of the Dwarves fall in line behind her.

"She's something else." Dwalin says as he passes Thorin. He says nothing until Dwalin passes him then he smirks, proud of his bride to be.

While inside Beorn begins to serve everyone milk, bread, and honey, much to Bilbo's delight. He begins to happily eat his honey cover bread while Beorn addresses Thorin.

"So you are the one they Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you"

"You know of Azog, how?" Thorin asked

Beorn then began to explain that Azog killed his people or would make slaves out of them for sport. Kagome listened intently, when Beorn was finished with his tale, she place a hand on his arm to comfort him.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Beorn." She tells him. He pats her hand.

"Thank you, but it was a long time ago." He smiled at her.

"At any rate, you need to reach the mountain before the last day of Autumn."

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes." Gandalf states

"You are running out of time."

"This is why we must go through Mirkwood." Gandalff tells the big man.

"A darkness lies upon that forest, Fell things creep beneath those trees. I wouldn't venture there unless in great need. Especially if you do not want to risk Kagome's life." Beorn tells them as he strokes her hair. She pauses in eating her bread and looks up at Beorn with a smile. Thorin's eyes narrow, pushing away from the wall he was leaning against he goes and stands behind Kagome. He glares at beorn though he completely ignores him. Gandalf clears his throat to get their attention.

"We will take the Elven Road, that path is still safe."

"Safe? The Wood Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They are less wise and more dangerous, but it matters not."

"What do you mean?" Thorin asks

"These lands are crawling with Orcs and their numbers are growing, and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive." Beorn states as his eyes flick over to Kagome.

"I don't like Dwarves, They're greedy and blind. Blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own, but Orcs I hate more and for the sake of Kagome I will help you. What do you need?"

"We need food, supplies and ponies." Gandalf informs him.

"Alright, you shall have it." Beorn promises

Once they have all of their food and supplies ready, each Dwarf mounts a pony and are ready to head out. All they're waiting on is Kagome. She walks up to the Skin-Changer and bows.

"Thank you for your hospitality it truly means a lot to me and the Dwarves, though they may not say it. I hope that we will see each other again some day." She turns to leave when Beorn grabs her arm.

"You don't have to go with them, you know. This is not your quest, you could stay here. I will keep you safe." Kagome turns and looks at the Company, more specifically Thorin, who hasn't taken his eyes off her.

"Thank you for the offer, but their quest is my quest. And Thorin's fate is mine as well, he is my life now." Beorn smiles down at her then strokes her face with his finger, Thorin nearly rushed over, but bofur and Dwalin held him there.

"Alright, if you are sure. Then go while you still have the light." Kagome bows again then sprints toward Thorin, he smiles at her and embraces her. They mount the ponies and head out.

As they head toward Mirkwood forest, they notice they are being followed by a giant black bear, Beorn. Once they reach the edge of the forest, they set the ponies free, but as they are removing the supplies Gandalf tells them not to. He needs to leave them there.

"And I think you should go with me, Kagome." Gandalf whispers to Kagome. She shakes her head.

"My place is here, Gandalf. I think I maybe need here more." Gandalf looks at her then at the forest and agrees.

"I think you may be right. Alright I shall take my leave. Keep them together and keep them safe, Kagome. She nods

"Safe travels, Gandalf." She bows to him then he rides away.


	19. The Spiders And Elves Of Mirk

**BOLD IS THE SPIDERS SPEAKING**

Kagome and the others followed Thorin into Mirkwood Forest. An uneasy feeling came over Kagome the minute she set one foot into the forest. She agreed with Bilbo the forest was sick and she couldn't wait to get the heck out. There was something else about the forest. It kept trying to enter her mind and confuse her or more accurately drug her. But it was unsuccessful, her spiritual powers would burn off any other spells that may be cast in the air. So of everyone in the Company Kagome felt just fine. She decided to keep closer to Thorin just in case.

Thorin was completely lost though he pretended not to be. With the fog that had envaded his brain he could hardly tell which way was up or down. The mist in the forest was affecting him greatly. Kagome walks up to stand next to him. She can feel his frustration and confusion. Cautiously she reaches out and intertwines her fingers with his. The minute she does the fog in his brain clears. He looks down at their entertwined fingers, then into those beautiful blue eyes.

"Thank you, my love." Kagome gives Thorin a loving smile but when she looks up lets out a shriek of terror. Quickly making their decent from the trees is a horde of the biggest spiders she has ever seen, probably bigger than Naraku, probably.

"S-spider!" Kagome screams pointing up while shaking like a leaf. Thorin has never seen her so terrified.

"I hate spiders!" She immedietely drew her bow and putting as much spirtual power as she could into it shot it into the horde of descending spiders. The force was so strong that it turned the spiders to ash, lighting their webs on fire but also clearing the air of its foul magic. All the dwarves shook the fog out of their head.

"Arm yourself we're being attacked!" Yelled Thorin. The dwarves formed a circle once again pushing Kagome and Bilbo in the middle. Once again Thorin stood directly in front of his love. Over his dead body was anyone touching her.

"From which direction Thorin are we being attacked?" Yelled Dwalin.

"From above, giant spiders." At the mention of spiders he heard Kagome whimper in fear. It gripped at his heart. His priestess had alway been the brave one even in the face of Azog. To see her now like this caused his heart to ache.

Thorin was brought out of his thoughts when Kagome gave a shriek as the spiders began to land all around them.

"Close ranks!" Thorin yelled that when the spiders attacked simultaneously. Slowly the spiders attacks had the dwarves breaking ranks trying to fight them off, exposing Bilbo and Kagome to the threat.

"Bilbo put that ring on and hide. Don't come out until its safe." Kagome whispered to him. Bilbo nodded and vanished.

'Come on girl get a grip! You've fought worse youkai than this for Kami's sake! If I don't do something soon we'll all die.' Kagome took a calming breath picked up her bow and adding her spirtual power to each shot began to turn the spiders to ash. The dwarves cheered but continued on fight as did Kagome. Suddenly she heard a scream, she instantly knew who it was.

"Kili!" She followed the voice and saw that a spider had pounced on him from above. She wasn't going to make in time before he got stung so instead she threw up a barrier between Kili and the spider causing the spider to flying backwards. The dwarves each grabbed by its legs and ripped it apart. Kagome could only grimace. Unbeknownst to her a spider had stealthily slid down behind her. She let out a gasp as the spider stung her in the back. Thorin turned when he heard this effectively seeing his One crumple to the ground only to be pick up by the spider and was being cacoon in webbing.

"Kagome, no!" Thorin ran toward the spider trying to kill it before it got away. The rest of the company joined in the pursuit. But soon other spiders landed behind each dwarf effectvely stinging them and wrapping them in silk cacoon. It took two to subdue Thorin, one to distract him and the other to sting him and encase him. The whole time he screamed for his One until the poision rendered him unconscious.

Bilbo having seen all that had happened, follow quitely behind the spiders completely undetected. Making his way towards the spiders' nest as quickly and quietly as he could. As he got closer he could hear mummuring, the longer he listened the more he came to realize it was the language of the spiders. Bilbo looked down at the ring

'Kagome is right this ring is evil.' But what could he do, he needed it. For now he would wait and listen.

 ****Feast, Feast we must feast on our prize.**** One of the spiders said as he was about to take a bite out of one of the dwarves. Another spider slapped him away.

 ****Not yet, let the poison do it's work then we may feast.**** Some spiders were gathered around one cacoon that had a light pink tint to it

** **What of this one?****

**No destroy it, whatever it is, it is dangerous. Let the poison do its job then get rid of it.** One spider said to the other. The spiders cut it down from the web and left it on the tree, to be tossed aside later when its contents had been liquified. Bilbo had to get closer, he knew exactly who was in that cacoon. It was Kagome. Bilbo threw a branch in the opposite direction effectively distracting the spiders into leaving the nest.

Bilbo cautiously made his way to Kagome's cacoon when it suddenly melted away. She sat up a little groggy and looked around. Her skin crawled at the sight of all the spider webs. Still looking around she spotted Bilbo.

"Bilbo!" She whisper screamed."Where are the others." Bilbo pointed up.

"Still up there in the webbing." Immedietely Kagome started climbing the branches, Bilbo stopped her.

"Kagome what are you doing you can't go up there." She looked over her shoulder at him.

"I have to Bilbo, Thorin and the others have been stung by the spider's digestive juices. If we wait any longer they'll be liquified. I can still heal them if I can reach them in time." Bilbo shook his head, which left kagome in shock.

"No I'll go. I'm lighter on my feet than you are and if I trip a web and they come back they won't see me. I'll cut them down and lower them to you." Kagome nodded.

Bilbo climbed the tree looking all about for spiders, apparently they had all gone, something else must have triggered their traps, poor buggers. He got to where the dwarves were and noticed that there was no movement in them, he got as close to them as possible and heard the faintest of breathing.

'Thank Mahal they're still alive.' He carefully began to cut away at the strings that were holding them in place and slowly they decended to the awaiting Kagome who had climbed down to the forest floor. As each one landed she immediately opened it up and began to heal them. Her hands and body glowed a soft pink. One by one she healed them all. But there was no sign of Thorin. Kagome began to panic a little.

'Stay calm girl you won't do him any good if you freak out.' She took a few cleansing breaths and waited. meanwhile she had the Company lay or sit still for a while as they were still too weak. Bilbo had a harder time getting to the last one. It was in the center of the spider web, he assumed it was the first one to be eaten. Finally he made it and cut it down, but instead of climbing down Bilbo jumped onto it and rode it down. Kagome should be able to get him unstuck from the cacoon.

Kagome's nerves were getting worse, Where could they be? What if they had been captured and devoured. Kagome shook her head she couldn't believe that, she wouldn't believe that. The bond that she and Thorin shared was too great she would have known if he had died, but he was fading. Suddenly a lump fell next to her with Bilbo attached.

"Help me, Kagome, get me unstuck please?" She quickly used her rieki to melt away the spider web off both Bilbo and Thorin. When she looked at Thorin she covered her mouth and gasped. He looked like he was on death's door, as white as a sheet an barely breathing. She threw herself on top of him.

"Thorin! Don't you dare die on me, I will never forgive you if you do." Thorin made a slight noise and Kagome's heart leaped in her chest. Immediately she pushed spirtual powers upon him. He was weak, very weak. From what she could tell he was stung twice, once in the back and again in the abdomen. Kagome put both hand on his chest and began to heal him, but his organs were more damaged than the others. The rest of the company gathered around.

"Is it working, Lass?" Dwalin asked concern written all over his face. Kagome shook her head.

"he's very damaged by the spider's poison. I need to use more power, but that means if they come back I'll be helpless." Kili put a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"We'll protect you and Uncle Thorin, Auntie." Kagome quirked an eyebrow at Kili who stifled a laugh. Somehow this made Kagome relax a bit more. So using all of her spiritual power, she pressed on the wound on Thorin's abdomen and began to heal it. She put all her power into healing him and also her love for him to make him heal. As the healing began, Kagome began to glow a brighter and brighter pink, almost blinding. It was slowly working, unfortunately it also caught the attention of two groups. The spiders were feeding when they turned around and noticed the pink glow.

 ****The Nest, we must return quickly**** All the spiders left the carcasses of their prey there and sped off.

Tauriel and Legolas had been patrolling the borders of Mirkwood when the suddenly felt this overwhelming power coming from the opposite side of the forest.

" Do you feel that Tauriel? I have never felt anything like that in all of my life." Legolas said

"Truly it is a wonderous thing. It exudes nothing but peace and happiness and love. A great deal of love." Tauriel turned and looked in the distance.

"There Legolas a bright pink glow, that is where this power is coming from In the middle of the forest." Legolas began jumping from tree to tree.

"Come Tauriel we must gather the men and protect this being that has come to us."

As sure as day the Dwarves were once again attacked by the spiders. They fought desperately to keep them away from Thorin, who it seem they were intent on taking. Fili falling next to Kagome says

"This is not going well Kagome, can you hurry?" Not taking her eyes off of Thorin she answers.

"I can't Fili, there just a lot of poison. Look don't worry about us keep yourselves safe. I'm going to put up a barrier against the spiders around Thorin and me." Fili nodded and got up. As soon as Fili was out of the way Kagome threw her hands up creating a barrier around her and Thorin. Once the Dwarves saw that they were able to take the fight to the spiders and were winning.

"Come on you stubborn old Dwarf, don't you dare die. You've been a pain in the my behind since this whole journey started and now that I need you, you're going to leave me. I don't think so." Suddenly she felt a hand lightly caress her bottom and she eeped.

"And it's such a lovely backside too." Thorin says with a chuckle then started coughing. Kagome smiles with tears running down her face she throw herself on top of Thorin, making him groan, and hugs him tightly. Kagome kissed him deeply she pulled away and pressed her forehead to his.

"I thought I lost you." She whisperd as she hugged him again.

"You almost did, thank you Amrâlimê." Thorin tried to sit up but Kagome pushed him back down.

"No Thorin you can't get up yet. You still have a bad infection let me finish healing it." Thorin looked around and saw the Company valiently fighting the spiders, yet they were untouched. She saw the question in those beautiful blue eyes.

"We're being protected by one of my barrier, so the others could fight without having to worry about us."

A renewed strength entered the Dwarves at seeing their leader and king attempting to sit up only to be pushed down by Kagome again. That meant that he will live, but he was still weakened. With a war cry they battled on against this foul foe. Until suddenly the rest were felled by arrows, Elvish arrows. In an instant the Dwarves are surrounded by Elves all having their bows trained on them. Kagome was completely oblivious to what was going on, her entire attention was focused on healing Thorin. Thorin on the other hand was watching everything that was going on, though there was nothing he could do. He was still too weak to do anything about it, all he could do is let Kagome finish healing him.

Legolas landed in front of Dwalin and instantly drew his bow.

"Where is the source of that power that my kin and I felt. Obviously you Dwarves have stolen it." Legolas said menacely. Dwalin rolled his eyes.

"I'll not be telling you anything you pointy eared sprite." Dwalin growled back. It was obvious they were talking about Kagome, if they didn't see her and Thorin he was certainly not going to point them out. Legolas stared down at the Dwarves.

"Fine if you will not tell me then I will execute you here and now. I'll start with the youngest." Walking straight up to Ori he drew his dueling knives.

"Wait, I am the youngest." Kili said and stood up. Legolas raised an eyebrow.

"Youngest, oldest you'll all have your turn." He made Kili kneel in front of the Company, Kili never taking his eyes off his brother waited for the swing that never came. Because, out of the shadow of a tree under the protection of the barrier Kagome had notched an arrow in her bow and fired with so much force and anger behind it that it knocked the sword clean out of Legolas' hand and knocked him on his back.

All eyes turned to the little human that was kneeling next to Thorin with another arrow ready pointed at Legolas' head. Kagome glanced around and noticed they were surrounded and realized who they were.

"Eew Woodland Elves, gross." Kagome said scrunching her face in disgust. Causing laughter to erupt from the Company and Thorin as well, who felt much better. Upon hearing her comment the Elves fired. The arrows didn't come within five feet of her and Thorin when they bounce off her barrier and were sent hurdling back at whomever had shot them. If it was not for the quick reflexes of the Elves they would have ended up all dead. Tauriel finally jumped down from the tree to stand next to Legolas who was dusting himself off. Turning he and Tauriel walked toward Kagome and Thorin who was now also standing fully healed, had Orcrist drawn.

"My lady I am prince Legolas of the Woodland Realm and I am only here to rescue you from these…" He looked at the filthy tired Dwarves with disgust. "Dwarves, permit me to take you to my home and show you some Elven hospitality." Thorin was about to speak but Kagome beat him to it.

"Elven hospitality? I've already experienced that with the Elves of Rivendell, this is nothing like that. If you were so 'hospitable' you never would have threaten to kill Kili for a 'power source' as you called me that isn't yours. No, young Prince, you have a lot to learn about hospitality. Perhaps you should visit Lord Elrond more often. His generosity may rub off on you." Kagome said in a steely voice. Thorin just looked at her in awe and with a great deal of pride in his future queen.

Legolas was taken aback, no one had ever spoken to him with so much hatred and authority. It annoyed him, but he would try again.

"These Dwarves can not be trusted my lady, I only mean to help." Kagome rolls her eyes.

"Says the Elf whose men attacked me for defending my own. If you're so pure of heart Prince, come towards me. This shield is of pure spirtual power, meaning if you are pure of heart and worthy as you think you are then you should be able to walk right in and snatch me away from him." Pointing with her head at Thorin, she purposely did not use his name so as to not cause further problems. Legolas with all the confidence in the world made his way toward Thorin and Kagome. On instinct Thorin pushed Kagome behinde him. Legolas came closer, he reached out for pink bubble. But the minute his finger grazed it he was zapped and sent hurdling back 20ft. he was instantly on his feet looking at his fingers where they had been singed.

"Not as pure of heart as you thought, are you my prince?" Kagome said with a cruel smile. Thorin just crossed his arms and smirked. Unknown to them had Tauriel had done it she would have passed through quite easily. Legolas still looking at his singed fingers that were taking a very long time to heal especially for an Elf began to bark out orders.

"Tie them up and collect all of their weapons we shall take them to my father. And as for you two I demand you stop hiding behind that shield or you will never see your friends again." Thorin and Kagome looked at each other and made a silent decision. Thorin with a cocky grin step out from behind the barrier unharm all the while he had his eyes trained on Legolas, then Kagome dropped the barrier. Once he was out from under the barrier, Legolas recognised him immediately.

"Thorin Oakenshield son of Thrain, son of Thror. I never would have thought you would be the type to be hiding behind a woman, a human woman at that." Thorin growled at the Elven prince.

"Thorin was not hiding he was being healed after being attacked by giant spiders(shudders). That I'm sure it is your job to clear out. But it's obvious a pretty boy prince can't handle a minor job like that." With that Kagome loosed an arrow into the webbing effectively destroying the nest above.

"You're welcome." She said in a huff and walked over to the red haired guard to have her hand tied Thorin could only snort as he was also tied up and shoved along.


	20. Mirkwood And Shikgamis

The Dwarves were shoved along quite roughly, but no one would touch the human, fearing the same fate as the prince. The only one that was not worried was the captain of the guard Tauriel. She found the little human fascinating. Tauriel had little contact with humans but she looked nothing like the ones she had seen. Kagome, as Tauriel came to find out, was a tiny little thing with long blue black hair, the color of a raven's wing. She had porcelain skin and big beautiful blue eyes that seem to hold centuries of wisdom and could see into a person's soul. Tauriel instantly liked the human girl. Tauriel was walking next to Kagome the whole time and would glance down at her every now and then. But Kagome had been watching her the whole time. This elf was a pure soul, what was she doing among all these tainted monsters?

"You could have passed through my barrier, you know?" Tauriel turned around then looked at Kagome.

"Me? I doubt that if Prince Legolas could not, then I would not have been able to either." Kagome shook her head

"You are a pure soul among rotting corpses and your prince couldn't because he is a spoiled selfish brat who care nothing for what is going on outside the borders of his own lands. And I'm sure he learned that from his father, but you care too much and feel helpless. You also do not see the difference between races. I saw the look you gave the dark hair archer of ours." Tauriel reared back! How could she know the most inner working of her own heart.

They were led into the heart of the castle of Mirkwood. Legolas was still fuming over his inability to reach the human that obviously was the source of all that power. He had no intention of hurting her, but wanted to know who she was and drag her away from those wretched Dwarves. That was what made him unworthy. That terrible unfounded hatred he had towards the Dwarves and his not so pure intentions toward the girl. But Legolas didn't know that, he just knew that his singed fingers had yet to heal.

The Dwarves were led to the dungeons. They were stripped of all possesions and weapons, but Fili and Kili had wisely hidden the Sikigamis Kagome had given them in their boots. They remembered what she had said, they would come in handy. Meanwhile Thorin and Kagome were left standing in the middle of the Throne Room. Kagome looked around, completely unimpressed.

'Sesshomaru's Castle is better looking than this.' Thorin looked at her and the expression of utter boredom on her face. All he could do was smirk. What kind of woman had he fallen in love with.

At that moment the Elven king Thranduil entered the Throne Room with Legolas at his heels. Legolas frowned when he made eye contact with Kagome, she only smiled sweetly at him. Legolas leaned up and whispered something in his father's ear. Thranduil pulled away shocked, then looked at his hand. Thranduil turns his piercing gaze towards Kagome, completely ignoring Thorin. She doesn't even flinch. He stands up from his throne and approaches Kagome. Expecting to see fear in her eyes, all he saw was absolute indifference.

'This guy doesn't hold a candle to Lord Sesshomaru.' Kagome thought. In fact he look a bit comical to her.

"How dare you! How dare you attack my people and injure my son when all we offered you was our assistance." Kagome gives the king an incredulous look, then glances at Thorin then at Legolas.

"That's what you told your father?! Poor spoiled brat went crying to daddy to make his boo boo better?" They didn't understand all of what she said, but it was obvious that she was mocking the Elven Prince.

"What kind of man are you? Oh I'm sorry not a man but Elf, that can't handle being a little singed! Your own fault, may I remind you." Kagome says throwing up her hands, her powers pulsing in frustration. She stormed passed the staring men, grabbed Legolas' hand and touched his fingers healing them instantly.

"There cry baby, you really need to get out on your own." With that, she storms back down to stand next to Thorin. Thorin watched this entire scene with amusement. Kagome crossed her arms and huffed. Thranduil couldn't believe how this impertinent human spoke to his son.

"And what of attacking my people? You have no right, you are in my kingdom." Kagome stopped glaring at Legolas, who was now sporting Orcrist on his narrow hips, to look at the king. He was staring at her waiting for an answer. Kagome took a calming breath centering herself before she answered.

"With all due respect, your majesty your men attacked us without cause. I only defended what was mine." Her eyes unconsciously flicked to Thorin, this did not go unnoticed by the Elven King.

Thranduil smirks. "So you belong to the Dwarf King, I see." Kagome's eyebrow twitches in anger.

"I belong to no one." Kagome says in an irritated tone, surprising Thorin. She glances at Thorin, on seeing his hurt expression she adds.

"I am in a relationship with Thorin, he does not own me like some possesion. We respect and love each other." She says stepping closer to Thorin and taking his hand in hers intertwining their fingers. This causes Thorin's heart to swell with love and infuriates both Thranduil and Legolas.

Thranduil smirks at Kagome then makes his way toward her. He is intrigued by her and her power. With the power she possesses he could ensure the safety of his kingdom for at least as long as she lives. And if he marries her to Legolas whatever offspring they have would surely have her power as well. Yes that idea suited him just fine. Thranduil stands in front of Kagome, cupping her chin he addresses her in his sweetest voice. Thorin tries to lung at Thranduil, but the guards restrain him.

"My dear girl why in Middle Earth would you choose to be with a…" Thranduil looks at Thorin with distain. "Dwarf King in exile when you can stay here where we can offer you anything your heart desires. In time you and Legolas can marry and become King and Queen of the Greenwood."

Kagome is stunned by what Thranduil is suggesting. Her eyes flick over to Legolas who also has a stunned look on his face but quickly recovers. She looks at the Elven King then looks at Thorin. She can feel the anger rolling off of Thorin in waves, she can also feel the insincerity and ulterior motives of Thranduil. Once again she looks at Legolas then burst out in a fit of laughter.

Kagome is laughing so hard she is doubled over, all three men just stare at her. Once Kagome as recovered she gives her answer to King Thranduil.

"Let me get this straight, you want me to give up the love of my life and instead marry your cold hearted emotionally dead son and be trapped in this drab cage of a kingdom so you can use my powers for the rest of my life? Are you insane?! I'd rather be eaten by that dragon!" Thranduil eyes go wide then narrow, he had never been so insulted in all of his life. He raises a hand to slap her but Thorin breaks away and stands in front of Kagome to protect her.

"Don't you dare Elf or I swear by Mahal I'll rip your heart out with my bare hands." Thorin says in a deadly tone. Thranduil lowers his hand, seeing the look in Thorin's eyes intimidates him though he does not show it. Thranduil turns with a flourish of his robes and ascends the steps to his throne sitting down with all the dignaty he can muster.

"Guards take this woman away and place her in a cell along side her friends to enjoy our hospitality for all eternity." Thranduil smirked. With that the guards dragged Kagome away.

Kagome was unceremoniously tossed into a cell next to Balin. Where's Thorin, Kagome?" Balin asked

"He's still in the Throne Room talking with Thranduil." Balin sighed

"Then there's still hope we'll get out of here yet." But soon they all heard the distinct voice of Thorin yelling as they dragged him down the stairs and threw him in the cell with Kagome.

"Well so much for that idea." Bofur said, pressing his head against the bars.

Thorin heaved his shoulder against the bars putting all his frustrations into it, then he turned to see Kagome standing behind him. They reached for each other at the same time, holding each other in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry Thorin I think I may have made things worse with Thranduil." She sniffled into his shoulder. Thorin gave a deep chuckle.

"No my beloved, you were wonderful, brilliant! Standing up to that traitorous bastard like that and showing no fear. A feat fitting of my future queen. Though we may be here indefinitely. Somehow we will find a way out." Thorin pulled away from her and kissed her forehead. Hugging her to him again he whispered in her ear.

"Besides we still have hope, Bilbo is still out there." Kagome looked up at Thorin. "

We have more than that." She said with a determined look on her face. She stepped away from Thorin.

"Remember all those nights I spent cutting up paper dolls?" Thorin raised an eyebrow as signal for her to continue.

"Well this is exactly the reason why. Kagome walked passed Thorin up to the bars.

"Fili, Kili do you still have what I gave you?" Fili and Kili looked at each other and smirked.

"Yes we do Kagome, what do you need us to do." Kagome perked up at the news four would be better than just two.

"If you can somehow hand them to me, don't forget to wrap a hair around them." Thorin watched in confusion. The boys pulled out the Shikigamis from their boots and carefully tied a their hair around the dolls.

"Here pass these to Kagome and be careful not to lose the hair." Fili whispered to Ori, who passed them to Bofur, who in turn passed them to Dwalin. They ended up with Balin who carefully handed the dolls to Kagome.

"Here you go lass, but I fail to see how that will help" Kagome patted Balin's hand.

"You will Balin, just wait." Thorin watched, brow furrowed as Kagome pulled out two more paper dolls from her pocket. She sits down on the floor cross legged with her back to the cell door and motions for Thorin to sit opposite her. He does as she asks and sits down in front of her legs open facing the cell door. Kagome leans foward and whispers.

"Do you remember the night Fili, Kili and I went into the woods alone?" To his great shame he did. Thorin had thought that something had happened between her and his nephews. All Thorin could do was answer with a nod. Kagome saw the pained look in his eyes.

"You do know nothing happened between us, right? I just wanted to show them these." Kagome said and opened her hands.

"These, my over reacting, but loving Dwarf." Thorin blushed. "Are called Shikgamis, they are my puppets and helpers. With a little spiritual power I can make them come to life." Thorin looked at her in awe.

"Truly?"

Kagome nodded. "All I need is a strand of your hair." She looked at him expectantly as he pulled out a strand of hair. Then she laid it across the doll pressing it firmly into the paper with her thumb. She did the same with the others, adding her own hair to the last one.

Setting all four dolls down on the floor, Kagome closed her eyes said a prayer then clapped her hands twice. With a **POOF** the Shikigamis came to life. Thorin was left completely stunned. Each puppet looked exactly like him, Kagome, Fili and Kili but in minature form. Kagome saw the wonder in his face and also a little bit of fear, so she put her hand down and motioned for the 'Thorin' puppet to come to her. With the same walk as Thorin the little puppet climbed into her awaiting hand. She whispered to the Shikigami then put him down. 'He' went to the others and told them the plan. With that they all scurried off into the castle. Finally coming out of his shock, Thorin asked.

"What was that and where are they going?" Kagome took hold of Thorin's hands and explained to him exactly what she had told Fili and Kili…

"And they are going to go get our stuff." Thorin was still confused.

"But my love how can those little things bring us our belongings?" She smiled at him.

"I can make them in to any size I want, for now they're little to go unnoticed. But when they need to, they will get much larger. Make no mistake though, even little like that they can easily pick you up and carry you out of here. So now we just have to wait. Oh I wish I could be there when 'Thorin' takes back Orcrist from that spoiled brat prince' Kagome smirked at the thought.

The Shikigamis scurried about the castle knowing exactly where to go. They were following the pulsing aura that Kagome's bow was giving off, they found the armory in no time. Three of the Shikigami slipped under the door, while the fourth, 'Thorin' went in search of certain prince. The other shikigami searched the armory for the Company's belongings. They had no problem finding Kagome's bow and her quiver full of arrows. Next to it was her yellow backpack. Upon a more thorough search, the Shikigamis were able to find everyone else's belongings. Dwalin's axes, all of Fili's knives and sword, Kili's bow and arrows. Thorin's fur coat and so on. They found three large sacks to put everything in. Then the Kagome Shikigami closes her eyes and ** **POOF** ** She is now tall enough to open the door. All three of them quietly sneak out of the armory, the Kagome Shikigami closes the door then transforms back to her small size. Taking one of the sacks all three of them quickly and quietly head back to the dungeon.

Thorin was pacing back and forth in their small cell beside himself with worry. "What could be taking those things so long?" He asked mostly to himself. Kagome, who had been sitting by the cell door keeping watch for them, turned to Thorin.

"You have to have to be patient, Thorin. This is a big place and there is a lot of ground to cover. But don't worry they'll get the job done." No sooner had she said that when she felt the aura of her bow.

"They're almost here." She tells Thorin, he was about to question how she knew but thought better of it. Thorin jumps when he sees three Shikigami standing in front of his cell each carrying sacks loaded down with their belongings. Kagome couldn't be more pleased.

"Good work little ones, now distribute everyone's belongings, quickly and quietly." The Fili and Kili dolls take off to do just that but the Kagome one stays to give the real Kagome her bow and arrows, then Thorin his boot knife and fur coat. That's when Thorin notices.

"Where is the fourth one? The one that looks like me?" Kagome held out her hand for the Shikigami and the doll climbs on. She lowers her head to the Shikigami so it can whisper in her ear. Kagome nods and tells it to help the others. Then with a smirk she turns to Thorin.

"She said that little Thorin went in search of the Brat Prince to get Orcrist back and had not returned by the time they were ready to leave." Thorin looked at her wide eyed.

"Do you think he'll succeed in getting Orcrist back, my love." Kagome gave him a hug then a peck on the lips.

"Without a doubt, he'll succeed. I gave him a little bit more spiritual power, so if he has to, little Thorin can zap pretty boy unconscious." Kagome said with an evil grin. She really disliked Legolas. Thorin could only chuckle and hug her.

"Oh my little Priestess, will you ever stop amazing me?" She kissed his nose.

"I certainly hope not. What I don't understand is where are all the Elves?" asked Kagome.

"Oh they are all at the feast of the Starlight." Kili said.

"How do you know that, Kili?" Kagome asked.

"Tauriel told me about it when we were talking earlier." The others started giving Kili a hard time.

"Silence all of you, we don't want to draw unwanted attention to ourselves." Thorin tells them. Instantly everything goes silent.

'This may work in our favor if only we can find a way out.' Thorin thinks.

 _ ****Meanwhile:****_

Little Thorin is still searching for Legolas, he can faintly pick up Kagome's aura on him from where she healed his fingers. He comes around the corner then jumps back into the shadow narrowly missed being seen by the brooding prince himself. But out of the corner of his eye Legolas *did* see something he turns around and proceeds down the dark corridor. Little Thorin smirks and begins to back up. This was perfect, the corridor was dark, there was no one around and there were a lot of places to hide the unconscious prince when the time came.

Legolas continues down the dark corridor his senses on high alert. For some reason he felt a little uneasy being there though he couldn't put his finger on it. As he comes to the middle of the corridor he sees something white lying on the floor, he bends down to pick it up. When he examines it more closely, he is surprised to see that it is a paper doll that looks exactly like Thorin Oakenshield!

"Thorin?" Legolas questions. With that the Shikigami stands up in Legolas' hand and jumps off. With a **POOF** The Shikigami turns into Thorin only the same height as Legolas! Legolas' eyes widen at the sight in front of him

"Thorin! What devilry is this?" 'Thorin' says nothing to Legolas only smirks at him, he quickly places both hands on the each side of Legolas' head and with the power that Kagome gave him, zapped the Eleven Prince unconscious. Legolas crumples to the floor and 'Thorin' quickly removes Orcrist from around his narrow hips. Setting the sword aside he rips pieces of the princes clothes and proceeds to bind his hands and feet also gagging him. 'Thorin' also adds whatever spirtual power he had left to the bonds making them stronger. So legolas would have a harder time breaking them. Once he was finished and stored the prince in a utility closet. He shrank back down to his original size and little Thorin made his way back to the dungeon with his prize.

Thorin paced the length of the cell worry written on his face. What is taking that little one so long? Could he have been caught? No the Elves would have been down here to question them by now. Just then Kagome clapped her hands, Thorin looked down at his beloved and future queen.

"What is Kagome?" She looked up at him and smiled.

"Little Thorin got your sword and he's almost here." Thorin smirked. He knew that if little 'Thorin' got his sword back something terrible must have happened to the Elven Prince. If it wouldn't have been too obvious he would have burst into a fit of laughter.

A few moments later little Thorin showed up with Orcrist. Thorin smirked as the Shikigami enter the cell with his sword. The Shikigami presented the sword to Thorin, When Thorin took it the Shikigami went back to Kagome and turned back into paper.  
Thorin strapped the sword back on where it was suppose to be. It felt good to be armed again. Kagome strapped her quiver around her shoulder. They were both ready for their escape.

"Now we just need to wait on Bilbo." Thorin said, Kagome nodded in agreement.

A few hours later Bilbo showed up with the keys and set them all free. He led them all down to the basement, much to the complaint of some of the Dwarves.

"Trust him guys. He wouldn't be leading us down here if he didn't have a plan." Kagome whispered. Thorin looked into Kagome's sincere eyes.

"Do as he says." They all climb into the barrels


	21. Escaping Mirkwood

**Sorry this isn't as long as they normally are, but this was all I could think of for now.**

The barrels hit the water with a splash, they all waited anxiously for Bilbo, Thorin holding the other barrels in place. A minute later Bilbo comes flopping out of the trap door into the water.

"Thank Kami, Bilbo, you're safe." Kagome comment as she pulls Bilbo closer to her. Thorin give her a incredulous look but says nothing.

"Well done, Master Baggins." And with that they're off.

You know, barrel riding sounds like fun in theory, but it was by far the worst ride Kagome has ever been on and she had been on several rollercoasters rides in her time. Careening out of control, they found themselves at the mercy of the current. Being tossed around in their barrels, getting scrapes, cut up, and bruised. Adding on top of their misery, they were now being hunted by Elves and Orcs alike. And to put the cherry on the cake, Bolg shot Kili with a poison arrow, as Kili opened the water gate to help them escape. Still, Kagome and the Dwarves fought their way down river. Kagome armed with her sacred bow from Mount Azusa, making every shot count as she took down and seemingly endless number of Orc. Eventually, Kagome had to switch to her Katana for close quarter combat. She infused it with her spirtual powers, so even though she would not alway get in a fatal blow the orcs would still be purified.

Eventually they were able to outrun both the Orcs and the Elves, but their luck did not hold out for very long. The waters calmed on the river and they were forced to head for shore. Once Kagome got to shore, Fili helped her out of her barrel.

"Come on Auntie, let me help you out."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Auntie, Fili, really?" Fili only smirked at her and ran off to help his brother.

Kili in the meantime stumbled and fell to his knees in pain. Fili was instantly at his side..

"I'm fine it's nothing." Kili tells his brother.

"It's not nothing, Kili, that is a serious wound, it need to be treated." Kagome tells him as she walks over to him.

"We don't have time, we need to keep moving. There's an Orc pack on our tail."

"Thorin, you have to give me time to heal his leg, it'll only take a few minutes." Kagome says as her hands begin to glow.

But Thorin grabs her hand, "No, not now, we can not afford to waste time. Bind his leg and let us be on our way.

"How can it be a waste of time, Thorin, he's your nephew and he is badly injured." Kagome tells him with her eyebrow beginning to tick in annoyance and anger.

"It is alright, Kagome, I will manage just fine. Just bind it and let us keep moving." Kili says, puting on a brave face.

Kagome narrows her eyes at Thorin and does just as Kili has asked.

As Thorin, Balin Bilbo and Dwalin discuss how to get to the Lonely Mountain Ori is sitting at the river's edge emptying his boots of water. Suddenly a man appears on top of some boulders, with his bow drawn, Dwalin gets in between him and Ori, but the man fire hitting the branch that Dwalin was holding. The man quickly fires at Kili but the arrow is knocked off course, intercepted by the arrow that Kagome fired. Before the man knew what happened Kagome already has her bow drawn and is pointing straight at the man's heart.

"Try that again and I'll put an arrow in your heart before you can say mother, now lower your bow." Kagome orders in a deadly voice.

The man has no other choice but to surrender, though Kagome never lowers her's. It was then that Balin noticed the barge, he comes to stand in between Kagome and the man. Which was fine Kagome would still be able to hit him even if Balin was in the way.

"Excuse me, but um you're from lake-town if I'm not mistaken. That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire by any chance?" Balin asks.

The whole time the man is talking to Balin his eyes keep shifting to Kagome who has yet to relax her stance, until Bofur walks up to her and lowers her bow.

"I don't think he's any threat to us anymore, Lass."

"He better not be or I'll zap him to hell. Nobody threatens my Dwarves." Kagome says, giving the bargemana dirty look.


	22. Lake-Town

After much discussion, Balin and the Bargeman finally come to an agreement. Kagome, Bilbo and the Dwarves load onto the barge. As Kagome makes her way on, the Bargman, known as Bard, smiles at her and offers his hand to assist her. She glares at him and slaps his hand out of the way. Thorin, being the last to get on, smirks at Bard. He makes his way over to Kagome, she turns an wraps her arms around him, placing her head on his shoulder, she sighs and closes her eyes.

"Are you alright Amrâlimê?" Thorin asks as he rubs her back.

"Just tired, that's all," Kagome answers, "I used a lot of spiritual power infusing my arrows, but a little nap with help."

Thorin takes her hand, leading her to the other side of the boat, he sits down and pulls her into his lap. He wraps his arms around her and begins to rock, humming a Dwarvish Lullabye. Quickly Kagome falls asleep.

Kagome slept for what felt like a minute she was awoken by the sounds of Bilbo and the Dwarve scrambling to get back inside the barrels. She asked Thorin what was going on as he gently coaxed her off his lap.

"The bargeman says we need to hide, there are guards up ahead, but you, my sweetling, can stay out of the barrels since you are human. They will not think twice about seeing you with the bargeman."

Kagome looks at Bard and her nose wrinkles, "I'd rather be in the barrel with you."

Thorin smiles and kisses her gently. "As would I, but there will not be enough room, try to tolerate him if only for a little while, My Love."

Kagome nods, "Alright if only for you."

With that Thorin jumps into the barrel. Kagome narrows her eyes, she walks over to where Bard is and stands next to him. Crossing her arms she turns her nose up and huffs. Bard can only chuckle.

"Why is it, My Lady, that you do not like me?" Bard asks with a smirk on his face.

Kagome whirls around to face him, she walks straight up to him and pokes him in the chest.

"I don't like you, Bard the Bargeman, because you were going to shoot an unarmed Dwarf in the back had Dwalin not gotten in the way.

Bard put his hands up in surrender and backed away, "I was not going to shoot the Dwarf in the back, I only shot when the big one threatened me."

"With a stick." Kagome deadpanned

"No with a big branch." Bard countered.

"And you shot at another Dwarf for merely picking up a rock, had I not intercepted it you would have hit him in the hand."

"He was going to throw it at me!"

"And you couldn't dodge it?" Kagome asked.

"Look I take that very personally," She jabbed Bard in the chest with every word, "Nobody threatens my Dwarves, got it?"

All Bard can do is nod his head and apologize, she was scary when she was angry. And just like that her anger passed.

"Good, so, Bard, my name is Kagome, tell me a little about yourself."

Bard's brow furrowed, was there something wrong with her? How could she go from angry to completely happy in the blink of an eye? But he wasn't stupid enough to ask.

"Um, well I was married, but my wife passed away some time ago. I have three children two girls and a boy."

Kagome squealed, "How old are they?"

"Sigrid is 15, Bain is 14 and Tilda is 11."

"That is so cute." Kagomme cooed.

They stood in silence for a while then Bard pulled up to a fisherman, he walked to the bow of the boat to talked to him. After a while and some sort of agreement the fisherman began to add fish to each barrel. As Kagome watched, she couldn't help but imagine the disgusted look on the Dwarves face especially Thorin and Dwalin. She burst out in a fit of laughter, Bard and the fisherman looked at her oddly.

When they finally arrived at Lake-Town, Bard got into an arguement with the town ferret named Alfrid. He claimed since Bard didn't have a fisherman's permit, he couldn't bring in the fish. This pissed Kagome off to no end.

"Look here, Ferret Face, you are actually going to dump perfectly good fish into the lake just because Bard doesn't have the right papers, how stupid are you? Look around you, it's obvious that this town is not do very well and you would deny them food! How do you think the people will react when they find out you're squandering food?" Kagome said slowly getting closer and closer to Alfrid, her eyes burning with anger.

Alfrid began to cower, but noticed his men staring at him. He built up what little courage he had in him and stood tall.

"And who do you think you are to be talking to me like that?" Alfrid said in an arrogant tone.

Kagome's eyebrow started to tick, "I'm the person that's going to kick your ass if you don't let us through!"

Bard could only cover his eyes, they were going to get arrested for sure. But to his amazement Alfrid just gulped and let them passed. As they sailed by the guard could only stare at Kagome they were both awed and frighten of her. Bard stared at her, Kagome only shrugged.

"I always get my way."

When they got to the port, Bard and Kagome knocked over the barrel of fish, letting the Dwarves out. The last two barrels they knocked over were Thorin's and Dwalin's, when Dwalin stood up he put his hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"You are scary good."

Kagome smiled brightly, "Why thank you, Dwalin." Dwalin chuckled and walked away.

"You were brilliant, Amrâlimê." Thorin said as he moved to hug her, she backed away.

"Nuh uh, not without a bath first." Kagome said and kissed his nose.

"Mmm, sushi."


	23. Chapter 23 Preparing for the Mountain

Kagome stood a little ways back from the toilet as she watched the Dwarves emerge one by one. When she saw Thorin soaken head, she raised an eyebrow.

"You know, when I said a bath, that was not what I had in mind."

Thorin narrowed his eyes at her and climbed out of the toilet. He suddenly got a glint in his eyes and went to hug her, but she ducked out of the way. She backed away from him, nearly bumping into Sigrid, she offered Kagome a towel for Thorin. She then proceeded to hand out the rest of the towels. Kagome had Thorin sit down, then she took the towel and began to vigorously rub Thorin's hair with it. He sat there and growled at her.

"Stop complaining, I need to dry you before you get sick."

"Dwarves do not get sick!"

"Yeah, well, let's not test that theory."

After more or less drying Thorin's hair and him changing into dry clothes, Kagome asked Sigrid for a comb and began to comb out his hair. Thorin closed his eyes and reveled in her touch as she ran her fingers through his hair. Once she was finished, Thorin got up and went to go talk with Balin and the others.

Kagome decided that she wanted to make something to eat for her Dwarves and asked Sigrid if she could use the kitchen. She had something in mind, but first she had to search to see if they had all the ingridients. Kagome did her best with the ingredients that were available to make a form of Oden for Bilbo, the Dwarves, Bard and his family and herself, she also decided to make rice that had amazingly stayed dry in her pack and she coated some fish in bread crumbs and deep fried it.

The little house smelled absolutely heavenly and made Thorin appreciate Kagome more knowing that she would take good care of him once they were married. He also knew that she would make a formidable queen, he was looking forward to that day. But first there was a dragon to slay and a kingdom to reclaim.

As Kagome cooked, Bard showed them the weapons that he had which was met by complaints from the Dwarves, he informed them that the only iron made weapons were located in the amory. So, it was decided that the Dwarves would sneak in and steal some weapons, but after they ate and rested.

Kagome set the food out on the table and called everyone to come eat. She served everyone then sat down next to Thorin to enjoy her meal. Bard and his family eyed the food suspiciously, Bilbo was the first to notice they were not eating, he gave them an encouraging smile.

"You needn't worry, Kagome may make exotic food but it is incredibly good. Give it a try and you will see, I'm almost positive you'll love it."

Bard was the first to try it and true to Bilbo's word he loved it. He encourage his children to try the food and soon enough they were also enjoying their meal. After dinner, Sigrid, Bain and Tilda cleaned up, insisting that since Kagome cooked they should clean. Sigrid asked Kagome for the recipe, which Kagome gladly gave her.

After their meal, Kagome, Bilbo and the Dwarves settled down to take a nap. Bain provided them with blankets and they found spaces on the floor to sleep, Thorin and Kagome sleeping next to each other.

When Kagome awoke, she found that Thorin and the others were getting ready to leave. She gave him a curious look.

"What's going on?"

"We are breaking into the armory, Amrâlimê, but I want you to stay here."

"No way, I am not letting you go into that armory without me. Who know what sort of trouble you guys will get into."

Thorin sighs, he should have known better, Kagome would never let him do something like this alone.

"Fine, but you stay with Kili, he is not looking well."

Kagome nodded. Thorin was right Kili wasn't looking at all well, she was going to have to take a better look at that wound.

Soon, several dwarves are in the armory, and they begin collecting the weapons stored there. Kili struggles under a load of several different weapons, and Thorin hands him another one. Kili steps forward to get more weapons.

"You alright?" Thorin asks.

"I can manage." Kili tells him.

Thorin looks at Kili, then glances at Kagome who has a concerned look on her face. He lays another sword on the pile Kili is holding. Kili begins walking down the stairs, but his wounded leg gives way and he falls with a cry. The weapons make a terrible clanging noise, and the dwarves both inside and outside look around warily. In the distance, the watchmen cry out, and running footsteps approach.

The dwarves still outside begin to run, but are stopped by two watchmen pointing pikes at them. Kagome, Bilbo and the dwarves in the armory grab weapons, but several other guards point pikes at them too. Braga, the captain of the guard, is holding Kili with a dagger to his throat. Kili looks sadly and guiltily at Thorin.

They are taken to the master of the house where he accuses Kagome and the others of being enemies of the state.

Dwalin breaks free from the guard that is holding him, "Hold your tongue, you do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal, this is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror!"

Thorin squeezes Kagome's hand as he steps forward, "We are the Dwarves of Erebor. We have come to reclaim our homeland. I remember this town and the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake! This was the center of all trade in the North. I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the Dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!"

"Death!" Bard yells, "That is what you will bring upon us. Dragon fire and ruin. If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all."

Thorin goes on to explain that he will share the riches with Esgaroth so that they can rebuild the city and make as it was. Kagome listens and watches, she can see that there is something off about Thorin, that he has a strange look in his eyes. But she's not sure what it is whatever it is, Thorin has changed.

Thorin continues to argue with Bard as Bard tells him he has no right to enter that mountain. Thorin declares that he has the only right. With that, Thorin turns to the Master of Laketown and asks him if he will share in the wealth of the mountain. The Master, of course welcomes them with open arms. Thorin smiles, he walks over and takes Kagome by the hand and leads her into the Master's house. Kagome glances back and gives Bard a sympathetic look, he nods to her then turns and walks into the crowd.

The next morning, while they are getting ready to leave, Kagome makes a decision. She walks up to Thorin while he was telling Bilbo that they were going to leave Bofur behind.

"Thorin, I think it would be best if I stay behind." Kagome tells him.

"Good, I was going to ask you to stay behind anyway, my sweet. I love you with all of my heart and can not bear the thought of you being in danger. I will be more at peace, knowing you are safe here instead."

That was not what Kagome was thinking, she wanted to stay behind and protect the city just in case the dragon got passed Thorin and the others. Not that she thought Thorin would die, she just wanted to be a second line of defense for the city.

Thorin had also decided that Kili should stay behind as well due to his injury, he knew that Kagome could heal Kili given the time and that was the other reason Thorin wanted Kagome to stay behind. After some discussion Oin and Fili both decided to stay. Thorin turns to Kagome, he takes her into his arms and hugs her fiercely, she clings to him for dear life. Thorin gives her a kiss then places his forehead against her's

"Come back to me, Thorin."

"I will do all that I can to come back to you, my love."

"You better, or I will find a way to bring you back and kill you."

Thorin chuckles, "I believe you Amrâlimê, when the mountain is safe you and the other join us as quickly as you can."

"We will, my love."

"I love you, Kagome."

"I love you too, Thorin."

With that, she kisses him one last time, Thorin gets in the boat and sails away. Kagome stands on the dock and waves to him until he is out of sight.


	24. The End Of Smaug, Or Is It?

Bofur pushes his way through the townspeople and reaches the water, only to find the boat of dwarves far off down the canal. He turns and finds Kagome, Kili, Fili, and Oin.

"Ah! So you missed the boat as well?" Bofur says to the others.

At that point Kili collapses They rush him off to Bard's house where he grudgingly let them in, they lay him on the bed Kili is moaning and straining in pain. His face is covered in sweat.

Oin tells Bard he needs herbs to bring down the fever.

"No we need to draw the poison out, it's almost reached his heart." Kagome informs them.

"Can you do it, Kagome," Fili asks.

She examines the wound and nods.

"This is different from the venom that was in Thorin's blood, but I can still draw it out." Kagome informs them.

"What do you need," Bard asks her.

"Nothing, if you all could be quiet so I can concentrate."

A hush falls over all of them.

Kagome places both hands on either side of the wound and closes her eyes. She takes in a deep breath, letting out, Kagome's entire body starts to glow. Slowly Kili starts to calm down until he finally falls asleep, Kagome smiles.

"He'll be alright now, just let him rest."

"How did you do that?" Bard asks.

"I'm a priestess, it's one of my powers to be able to heal people when they are sick or wounded."

At that point they heard a roar coming from the mountain. Everyone gets a panicked look on their faces knowing that Smaug has been awakened.

"We need to sound the alarm and get as many people as we can out of here." Kagome tells them.

"While you do that, I need to get up to that wind lance and prepare for the dragon." Bard says.

He reaches up and pulls down the black arrow from the rafters.

"You only have one of those?" Kagome asks.

"Aye."

"And if you miss?"

"Let's hope I do not."

"We can't take that risk."

Kagome rushes over to her quiver, she takes several out and infuses them with some of her spiritual powers. She then goes back to Bard and hands him the arrows, she pauses for a minute and then hand him her bow.

"Here, take these and my bow."

"I can not pierce the dragon's hide with a mere bow and arrow, it's much to strong." He tells her.

"I guarentee you, Bard, that with this bow you will not miss and I have blessed these arrows, they will pierce that dragon's hide."

"Are you sure?"

"I am absolutely positive, now let's go I'm going to go with you and sound the alarm myself."

Bard nods and they both leave the house, but the minute Bard steps out of the house the Master's guards begin to chase them, Kagome runs after them as well. She catches up in time to see them capture Bard, rushing forward, she does a round house kick and knocks Braga unconscience. She then zaps the other guards unconscience as well. Bard stands there for a minute stunned.

"What are you waiting for, go!"

"Thank you." He says as he takes off towards the wind lance.

Kagome makes it to the alarm bell and starts ringing it, people start popping their heads out of the homes, confused at first by the sound. Then they realize it's the alarm for the Smaug and begin to flee Lake Town. Some people look up at the sky and see nothing and begin to relax, but Kagome screams that it's only a matter of time for him to arrive. That puts a fire under the people and the evacuation begins to move more quickly.

Kagome heads back to Bard's house, she gets there and is surprised to see Tauriel there, "What are you doing here, what happened?"

"We were attacked by Orcs, but the Elves arrived in time to help us."

"Elves?"

"Prince Legolas was also here." Tauriel tell her.

Kagome groan, "Oh, Kami, the brat's here too?"

"He is not as bad as you think." Tauriel says.

Tauriel then walks over to Kili to examine his wound, "Did you heal him, Lady Priestess?"

"Yes I did."

Tauriel bows placing a hand over her heart, "I thank you with all my heart."

Kagome smiles, "You are very welcome."

At that point, they hear the roar of the dragon even closer. Looking out the window, Kagome see the red dragon approaching. He is not nearly as big as Ryūkotsusei but she can tell even from this distance that he is far malevolent than any other dragon she has ever seen.

"We need to go now." She tells them.

"What about Da?" Tilda asks.

"Your dad will be just fine and he'll kill that dragon." Kagome says as she kneels down in front of Tilda, giving her a reassuring smile.

They gather food and supplies and head for the boat, slowly making their way out of Lake Town.

By the time they reach shore Smaug has already arrived and is setting fire to the town. Bard has made it to the wind lance and is about to load the black arrow into the launcher, but as he about to load the launcher he hears Smaug laugh at him.

"Not this time, Bowman."

Smaug flies by they tower and using his talons rips the wind lance away, tossing it into the lake. Bard only had second to throw himself off the tower just barely avoiding the claws. Pulling himself back up, he realizes that he has dropped the black arrow and has no way of retrieving it. He begins to despair, then he remembers that he Kagome's bow arrows strapped to his back. Getting back into position he takes the bow off his back, he takes one of the arrows from his quiver and loads it. He takes aim at Smaug who is flying overhead, Bard closes his eyes and says a quick prayer to the Valar.

"Please, let this work."

Bard looses the arrow, flies straight toward the dragon even though the dragon has veered away from it. And as it travels it begins to glow a faint pink with Kagome's power. The arrow hits Smaug in the neck, Bard is amazed that it was able to pierce his hide. Now with more confidence he fires again, This time hitting him in the chest It didn't pierce his heart so Bard aimed for the arrow again and fired. The second arrow drove the first one into Smaug's heart causing the dragon to cry out in agony and plummet into the lake.

Kagome and the others looked on as they saw the large dragon splash down into the lake. But just before he fell, a sort of fog escaped his mouth and traveled back towards the mountain. Kagome looked on in horror as she saw the fog travel back, she knew exactly what it was and she felt a chill run up her spine.

"Oh no." she whispered.


	25. After The Fire

The survivors of the attack make to shore, Kagome can hear people screaming for their loved ones. In other areas people are wailing as their loved ones die in their arms. Kagome is trying to help as many as she can, but the Dwarves tell her that they need to leave.

"We at least need to help the children look for Bard."

As the children scream for their father, Kagome stands up on a hill and looks around, she suddenly shouts down to Sigrid.

"Sigrid there," Kagome points, "Your dad!"

Sigrid, Bain and Tilda follow where Kagome is pointing and they see Bard walking towards them.

"Da!" They scream and rush towards him, nearly tackling him to the ground.

"My darlins' you're safe!" Bard exclaims, he hugs them all tightly and kisses each one.

Bard then lets go of them and walks over to Kagome, He smiles down at her. Taking her hand he pulls her into a hug.

"Thank you, thank you for keeping my children safe, " Bard says as he hands her back her bow.

"And thank you for the use of the bow, I could not have killed Smaug without it. It must be a magical bow of some sort."

"You're welcome Bard. And yes it is magical, this is a sacred bow, it never misses. I had to put a little of my spiritual powers into it so it would work for you, I'm glad my idea worked."

"Like a charm," he says.

While Kagome and Bard are talking Kagome is having a heart to heart with Tauriel. He confesses that he loves her and that he wants her to go with them to the mountain. Just as she is about to accept, Legolas shows up and orders her to go with him so that they can follow Bolg and the other Orcs. Tauriel sighs but she does as Legolas commands.

"You don't have to go with him, you know." Kagome says to Tauriel as she walks up to her.

"I do, he is my prince."

"He's a jerk." Kagome says.

"He needs my help," She turns to Kili, "But I will return to you, Kili, I promise."

With that she bend down and gives him a swift kiss on the lips, "Le ni meleth." (I love you.)

Legolas' eyes widen at what she has just told the Dwarf, but says nothing, while Kili stands there stunned from the kiss. Kagome nudges him so he'll speak.

"What does that mean?" He asks.

Tauriel smiles at him and pecks him on the cheek, "I will tell you later."

"Okay tell him later, we have to go, say goodbye, Kili." Kagome says as she grabs Kili by the arm and starts pulling towards the boat.

"Goodbye, My Love!" Kili yells as he get into the boat and they row away.

It takes them a while to reach the other side of the lake, and a few more hours to reach the main gate, It's almost dark by the time they reach the main gate.

"We made it." Bofur says.

But the minute they step inside, Kagome knows there is something wrong.


	26. Dragon Sickness

Kagome was suffocating. The minute her Fili, Kili Bofur and Oin entered the Mountain it felt like she couldn't get enough air. The sickness was all around choking her trying to creep into her very heart and into her soul. Bilbo comes running towards them.

"Stop, stop you need to leave, we all need to leave." Bofur gave him a confused look. "We only just got here."

Bilbo went on. "I've tried talking to him but he won't listen."

Oin pushed his trumpet further into his ear to see if he heard right, "What do you mean Laddie."

Bilbo sighed in frustration, "Thorin, Thorin. He has been down there for days. He doesn't sleep, he barely eats. He's not been himself, not at all. I think a sickness lies on it."

Kili moves closer to Bilbo, "Sickness, what kind of sickness?"

Just then Fili made a dash for the stairs but Kagome caught his arm before he could go any further. With Kili's help they were able to restrain Fili. Kagome looked at Bilbo.

"It's this place, Bilbo the sickness is all around us. I felt it the minute we walked in here. Don't you guys feel it?!"

Bilbo and the Dwarves gave her a confused look. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on don't you feel the heaviness in the air? Don't you feel like you're struggling to breathe, a choking sensation?" Kagome says.

Come to think of it they could feel that, it was beginning to become unbearable. They nodded their heads yes.

"Alright outside all of you, now!" Kagome ordered.

Without a word the Dwarves that had traveled to the mountain from laketown obeyed her command along with Bilbo. Once outside Bilbo and the Dwarves could breathe a lot easier.

"What was that about, Kagome?" Kili asked as he gasped for air.

"That dear Kili, is Smaug." Kagome said in a serious tone as she lowered her yellow pack to the ground and began rifling through it.

"But Kagome, Smaug is dead I saw him fall into the lake." Bilbo says to his friend as he knelt down beside her. She glanced up at him before continuing to look through her pack.

"His body may have been destroyed but his spirit came straight back to the mountain and waited for Thorin." Kagome tells them with in a grave tone.

Fili comes closer now. "What do you mean, Kagome?"

She looks up into Fili's eyes, those eyes that remind her of Thorin. Her eyes soften, placing a hand on his shoulder she tells him.

"Your Uncle is not mad." Bilbo is about to protest, but Kagome holds up her hand, "Thorin is not mad, he has been possessed by the spirit of Smaug."

Bilbo and the Dwarves are in disbelief. Could it be their leader and King was possessed by the spirit of that slimy slug? But how were they going to fight against a spirit to free their King? All eyes turned to Kagome, their priestess and future Queen.

"What are we going to do, Kagome? We can't fight evil spirits!" Oin exclaims.

"Maybe you can't but I can, it's what I do, who I am, ah ha" She suddenly exclaims as she finally found what she was looking for.

"What are those things, Kagome?" Bofur asks.

In her hand she has several beaded bracelets with strange writing on them.

"These are charms that you wear around your wrists, they were blessed by a very powerful monk I used to know in my world. Put them on and keep them on, DO NOT take them off no matter what. They'll keep you safe from Smaug's possession. Because make no mistake, he is trying to possess all of you. Especially you two." Kagome says pointing at Fili and Kili. "Now let's go save your Uncle."

Once back inside the castle the change in the atmosphere was immediately noticed. They didn't feel weighted down and could breathe easier. But they could also see the other worldly mist that was thick in air.

"Was that what we were breathing in? No wonder we had a hard time of it." Bofur said as he reach out to touch the mist. Kagome grabbed Bofur's arm before he could touch the mist.

"Don't touch that Bofur! All the mist that you now see is part of Smaug's spirit trying to possess you."

Bofur jerked his hand back as if he had been burned, putting it in his pocket.

"What are we going to do Kagome? Bilbo asked.

Kagome glanced around the cavernous halls. "First we need to find the others and get these charms on them."

After some searching they were finally able to find the others. "Thank Mahal, we thought you all had perished in that inferno." Dwalin said clapping the boys on the back, and pulling them into a fierce hug.

Bofur and Oin also went off to greet their kin. Balin had just finished greeting Fili when he felt someone's hand upon his elbow.

"Kagome, lass, where have you been hiding? Here give me a proper hug." Which she gladly did. Balin reminded her of her grandpa at the Shrine. Except Balin was a l0t wiser.

After he released her, Kagome took on a more serious tone. She took hold of his arms "I know what's wrong with Thorin, Balin. But first everyone needs to gather around."

Balin looked at her demeanor and nods. Stepping out of the room he calls everyone. "Alright, in here all of you. Kagome has something important to tell us."

Everyone filed into the room that couldn't be bigger than a storage closet, Kagome shuts the door.

"First of all I'm happy to see that you all made it safe and sound. Well all except one. But we'll get to that in a minute. For now I want you all to put these charmed bracelets on. Kili, will you hand out the braclets please?"

While Kili passed those out Kagome sat on the floor and said a quick prayer, and threw up her hands. Her and the entire Company were surrounded by her pink barrier, protecting them, but from what?

Once they were all handed out the charms and the Dwarves had put them on, they felt a sudden weight lifted off their shoulders. They could breath a lot easier, Nori looked at Kagome and asked.

"What happened, what did you do to us?"

She got off the floor, dusted herself off then addressed the Dwarves and Bilbo. "I'll explain in a minute Nori. But first I want you to know I know about Thorin," Simultaneously all heads looked down, "I'm telling you right now that I can cure him."

Dwalin's head shot up and he looked at his brother. "Lass I don't think you can, he's gone completely mad. He doesn't recognise anyone as a friend. I'd hate to see what he would do to you." Dwalin says in a gentle voice, while placing a hand on her shoulder.

Kagome gave Dwalin a warm smile then shook her head. "You don't understand, Dwalin. Thorin is not mad, he's possessed by the evil spirit of the filthy dragon Smaug."

"But how is that possible?" Dori asked.

Kagome explains, "After Bard killed the dragon, the evil of Smaug was strong enough to survive without a body. So to exact his revenge he went to the mountain to attack Thorin's soul. Right now there is a war waging within Thorin between him and Smaug. And if he loses, Smaug will devour his soul and live on through the body of Thorin Oakenshield."

"What can we do against such magical things, we need Gandalf!" Ori said in frustration.

"No we don't need Gandalf. I am a priestess, The Shikon No Miko, the most powerful priestess of my line. I am trained to handle these things and I know with all of my heart I can save Thorin."

Bilbo and the Dwarves looked upon Kagome and only saw strength, determination and a great deal of love for their king.

"What do you need us to do, Kagome? How can we help?" Balin asked.

Kagome placed a hand on Balin's shoulder. "For now there is nothing you can do. But when the time comes, do exactly what I tell you and don't question it." Bilbo and the Dwarves gave each other nervous glances, but agree to do as she says.

"Right now I need to meditate and get ready. You all go about your business... act normal or else Smaug will suspect. Boys, go down and see your Uncle now. Don't be afraid of what you see and keep those charms on." Fili and Kili nod. They leave the room making a beeline straight for the treasure room.

When they got to the vault, they are surprised and also a little frightened by what they find there. Standing on top of all the gold was Thorin. He was wearing a crown and furs that were not his own. He looked sick, pale with dark circles under his eyes and he looked a bit thinner in the face. There was also a mad look in his eyes. But that's not what frightened Fili and Kili. What frightened them was the silhouette of the dragon Smaug hovering just behind Thorin. Mimicking his every move like a shadow.

Thorin finally looked up and noticed the boys. Spreading his arms wide Thorin addressed them. "Behold the great treasure horde of Thror, welcome my sister's sons." Thorins says with an evil grin.

Fili and Kili shutter at the sound of his voice. For it was not his true voice, it was a mixture between Thorin's and Smaug's voice! It was the most terrifying sound they had ever heard.

At that moment Bilbo comes rushing in. He lets out a gasp at what he sees before him. He too can see what the boys see, with the help of Kagome's charms. Thorin/Smaug turns and glares at Bilbo.

"Is there something wrong Master Baggins?" They ask.

Bilbo swallows hard. "No, no, no there's nothing wrong Thorin. Just stifling a sneeze that's all."

Thorin/Smaug gives him an insane smile "Good, now all of you get down here and begin searching for the Arkenstone."

Bilbo turns around to see the entire Company standing behind him and the boys. All of them with the same dumbstruck look on their faces as they gawk at Thorin/Smaug.

Balin is the first to recover, he clears his throat. "You heard him lads, let's get to work on finding the Arkenstone." Balin tells them as he walks down into the treasure room. The rest of the Dwarves and Bilbo follow him down.

Meanwhile Kagome is preparing to meet Smaug head on. She is going through her pack looking for the sutras that Miroku had given her. She shook her head as she searched. 'I knew I should have been the one to kill that dragon the first time. I could have purified him right then and there.' Kagome thought angrily.

She squealed in triumph when she finally found the sutras. Once she had all the thing she needed to face Smaug she set them beside her and began to meditate. Kagome took a deep calming, cleansing breath. She suddenly felt a presence in the room with her, a comforting familar presence. She opened her eyes to find the figure of the ancient priestess Midoriko standing in front of her. The warrior priestess gave Kagome a reassuring smile.

* _Take heart Kagome and steel your nerves for the spirit of Smaug is a formidable.*_

Kagome looked down at her hands. "Will I be able to defeat this demon on my own, Midoriko-Sama?"

Midoriko stepped closer to Kagome, placing her hand under her chin she raising her head. * _Do not give in to your fear, my child. You are the strongest priestess of your line and you are wise beyond your years. More importantly your love for this Dwarf is beyond measure. You will be able to defeat this evil and any other that comes your way, just remember Thorin is still in there fighting, though his strength is fading. You are ready to face this demon.*_

Midoriko backed away from Kagome then vanished, leaving Kagome alone. Kagome took a deep breath, nodding to herself, gathered her things, stood up and left the room.

She made her way to the treasure room as quickly and as quietly as possible. When she entered she couldn't believe the vast amount of gold there was. It was just an endless sea of gold and jewels and standing on top of it all in all his tainted majesty was Thorin Oakenshield. He was at the moment barking out orders to the Company to continue the search for the Arkenstone. Thorin glanced in her direction, but Kagome is behind a pillar. She wanted to observe Thorin for a while. All the Magnificence and Majesty that was once Thorin Oakenshield was now gone. All that was left is this greedy conniving, creature. Whose only goal is to collect the Arkenstone, and once that happens Thorin will be lost forever and Smaug will have won.

Kagome shakes her head, she can see it better than anyone. Thorin is still fighting the Dragon, though his strength is failing him. She stays where she is and observes.

"There will be no rest until the Arkenstone is found." Thorin bellows.

Bilbo and the Dwarves hunched over and continued searching. Kagome narrowed her eyes on Bilbo and then she felt it. The pulsating power of the Arkenstone.

'So Bilbo has already found it. Good he should know to keep it as far from Thorin as possible.' She thought. Kagome was watching for her moment to confront Thorin/Smaug.

The day wore on, the stuggle between Thorin and Smaug continued and Smaug was winning. To anyone who could not see clearly, it would seem that Thorin was descending deeper into madness. But that wasn't the case he was weakening, his soul was being consumed by the dragon.

Kagome couldn't watch from the shadows any longer. She descended into the treasure room. She took one step onto the gold and Thorin/Smaug whirled around to face her. His eyes narrowed at the sight of her and they hissed.

"Take that woman away from here." They commanded as they backed away from Kagome.

All in the room shivered at Thorin/Smaug's voice. It was Thorin's with Smaug's mixed in as well making it sound eerily cold and cruel.

No one moved. "Did you not hear what I said? Get this woman out of my sight!" They said once again backing away as Kagome took another determine step toward them.

"Guys I need you to leave." Kagome said. Once again they all hesitated. "NOW, guys this is between him and me."

Dwalin came to his senses. "We can not leave you alone with him, he'll kill you."

Kagome looked back at Dwalin and smirked. "This isn't my first time dealing with a demon, now go." Finally the Dwarves made for the door.

Thorin/Smaug laughed an evil laugh as he began to circle the room his movements more serpant like than before. "So you have figured it out I see. Well you are too late, Thorin Oakenshield is mine!" The dragon hissed, "His soul and soon his body will be mine to command, and I will live on through this body as KING UNDER THE MOUNTAIN!

Thorin/Smaug lunged for Kagome, but she easily used his momentum to slam him into the gold. She then ran, getting some distance from them.

Kagome had some difficulty running on the gold but she was able to get some distance from them. She pulled out two Shikigamis from her pocket, pressed the two hairs she had into them and threw them at Thorin/Smaug. The Shikigamis turned into Miroku and Inuyasha who Instantly they grabbed Thorin/Smaug by the arms in an iron grip. Kagome slid to a stop. She turned to face the Dwarf/Dragon.

"You can't have him Smaug or this kingdom. This kingdom belongs to the true King Under The Mountain, Thorin Oakenshield. And Thorin belongs to me."

She then lifts a sutra that Miroku had given her, high in the air, says a prayer and throws at Thorin. It hit him in the forehead causing him to let out a blood curdling scream knocking Smaug out of him and causing Thorin to go limp in the arms of the Shikigami.

"Get him out of here and shut the door." Kagome commanded. 'Inuyasha' and 'Miroku' nodded and did just that. As they were dragging Thorin out he came to and saw how the Spirit of Smaug loomed over Kagome. He stuggled to break free from their grip.

"Let me go, let me go! I must help her. I must help my One!" Thori yells.

The Shikigami hand Thorin to Dwalin and rushed back into the vault shutting the vault door behind them and bolting it shut.

"No, Kagome!" Thorin screamed as the door shut.

The Shikigami rush to either side of her ready to help at a moments notice. The spirit of Smaug bends down to Kagome's level.

"Sso little human, you are a priestess? I should have known. That black arrow had far too much power to have been able to bring down my body with just one shot, but no matter this form is far more convenient. It was far easier to enter the weakling's mind and take over. But, you, you had to ruin everything and now you die." The Dragon spirit lunges for Kagome, but the Inuyasha Shikigami steps in the way and draws his sword. The Dragon rears back and begins to laugh.

"Do you honestly think that a mere paper doll will safe you, priestess? I'll shred him into nothing." Smaug hisses.

But as Smaug rears back his claws the Shikigami begins to shimmer, and transform. A bright light washes over it and as the claw come down, the fang of the real Tetsusaiga blocks the Dragons claws and pushes him back. The Dragon is left reeling by the strength of the sword. Kagome is left gaping and wide eyed. Inuyasha, it was really Inuyasha in the flesh. How was that possible?

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called to him he just turned to her.

"Hey, Kagome."

She rushed him and gave him a hug. "Come on no mushy stuff, we ain't got time for this. We got a demon to defeat. LOOK OUT!"

He grabbed Kagome by the waist and leaped out of the way right before Smaug snapped his mouth shut on both of them.

"Right, time to get to work. Inuyasha you don't have to do anything just, keep me away from him. I have everything I need." Kagome tells Inuyasha. Inuyasha nods.

Kagome climbs onto his as she had done before. And Inuyasha began to leap from one side of the room to the other, never letting the dragon spirit get a good bead on them.

In the meantime Kagome was throw the sutras that Miroku had given her at Smaug and was slowly binding him into place, he was so intent on catching them that he hadn't noticed that his movement where getting more and more restricted. Until finally Kagome struck him in the head with the last sutra. With that, Inuyasha and Kagome landed in front of the Dragon spirit. Smaug gave a evil grin and lunged for them only to lose his balance and fall foward. Kagome got off Inuyasha and drew her bow. She had a determine look on her face.

"You vile worm! You destroyed a Dwarf Kingdom out of greed and a neighboring city for fun. Then when the Dwarves try to reclaim their homeland you take your anger and vengeance on a poor defenseless town. And the worst crime of all, you try to take MY love away from me, you deserve to die a slow agonizing death, but I can't do that. That would make me no better than you." With that, Kagome shot him between the eyes and he was purified.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, and ran into his arm. "How did you get here? Oh tell me later I have to check on Thorin." She dashed out of the treasury, with Inuyasha hot on her heels.

"Thorin who's Thorin?" Inuyasha asked.

"He's the love of my life and my fiancé." Kagome said, as she began sprinting down the hall to Thorin's chambers.

When she got to Thorin's door she pushed it open but Dwalin and Dori would not let Inuyasha pass. "Just wait for me her Yasha, I'll be right back."

Inuyasha kept trying to get passed until finally he drew his sword threatening Dwalin and Dori.

"INUYASHA SIT!" Inuyasha came crashing to the floor nearly knocking him unconscious.

Dwalin helped him up. "Maybe next time you will listen to her, Inuyasha." He said while dusting him off. "Now you just sit there and tell us a little about yourself. We may be here a while."


End file.
